Babysitting Days
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Dame-Tsuna, well, was dame. No matter what he did, he failed, except for one though, and that's his innate ability to make children like him. That fact doesn't change even if the child is the son of the infamous Hibari Kyoya.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This idea just popped out of nowhere so give it a try, ok? Haha happy reading! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't really see the point of this but yeah, KHR is Akira Amano's not mine and anybody else's.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was, well, insanely <em>famous<em>. Not in the right sense of the word though. He was famous because every single human being on earth is forced to know his name. From middle school to a bit over ten years later, it hasn't changed. It was and will forever be the same. The same man who brought fear, and forced respect from every person he came across with. The once disciplinary committee chairman who brought peace born from violence was, and always will be Hibari Kyoya.

Even now, at the age of twenty-seven, his name, and reputation haven't changed, and neither were they forgotten. If anything, he had become more well-known than ever. With a multi-million empire and hundreds of establishments under his belt, who wouldn't know of him? He was fearless—that much is known—capable, talented, intelligent, and most of all, undeniably _handsome. _

In spite of his more than frightening persona, women flocked towards him like bees to honey. Of course, they all _knew _that said man absolutely _hated _crowds, but biting women to death was against his morals. Women saw this as an opportunity and Hibari took this as an advantage. It was easier for him to actually attain a wife, and gain an heir. They were of no consequence to him, and didn't bother him in the slightest. Other things _did _manage to annoy him. Yes, he may be as rich as hell, and as scary as Satan himself, only one thing got under skin, aside from crowding.

"You will cease this disgraceful behaviour of yours, Kai." The small crease on the child's forehead was the only indication of his displeasure.

"They are all two-faced hags, father." Kai protested, yet Hibari was not to be swayed easily. He frowned in return, his glares harsher than before.

"My time is limited, Kai and your ways are unacceptable." Kai frowned, quickly looking away from his father's imposing figure. He refused to obey, not this time. This was the only time he would ever disagree with his father.

"I don't want them, father! They're all horrible and you wouldn't know that, since you never come home!" The raven-haired child glared, before quickly running towards his room, banging the door closed, leaving Hibari standing alone along the hallway.

He stood there, a bit stunned, slowly processing his son's words. Hibari sighed, covering a part of his face. This was just too tiring to handle. Shaking his head, he proceeded to his office, sat on his chair and quietly contemplated. This was the only problem he had now. Sure, he was able to get rid of his wretched wife—he only wanted an heir—his son, however, was a different matter.

Being successful had a price and time was something he didn't have. And taking care of his son means he needed time to actually do so…which he didn't—_couldn't _have. It was just the way it was, and as indifferent as he was to many things around him, his son was of utter importance to him.

Hibari was well aware of the fact that he had been ignoring his son for most of the time. With the many matters he needed done and many deals he had to close, it couldn't be helped. Hiring someone to take care of his child is the only option he had left. A babysitter, his acquaintance—he refuses to call him his mentor—was the best option left. A glare formed on his face. _Best option? _

With all the trouble and the countless calls he gets from Kai's school and babysitters, this plan back fired, _obviously. _After fifteen babysitters and multiple replaced furniture, Hibari had almost had enough. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss. For the lack of a better term, he was completely clueless in what to do.

What did his son want, actually? Kai already knew the circumstances about his mother, and he agreed wholeheartedly, saying the woman was 'unworthy' to be called his mother. But why couldn't he just accept the fact that he needed someone to take care of him? Kai was only six years old, he was just too young.

Hibari leaned back on his chair, his whole form tense, and irritation seeped from his being in definite waves. This had to be the hardest problem in his life. He never had to think of such things before. Even when he had countless obstacles, he always found a way to solve them or _destroy _them.

This matter, of course, was not something that he could easily solve or even _destroy. _For the life of him, this was the first time his son had ever shouted at him, much less defy him. Kai had always been obedient, though indifferent most of the time, just like him. Hibari was reminded of himself when he was younger.

Kai's uncanny resemblance to his looks already proved that he was his son, but his personality too seemed to have rubbed off on his son. That's why it came as a surprise to him that Kai had talked back, and ran off him just as he did. It was something he had never expected, _ever. _

Steel-blue eyes hardened. He couldn't possibly just leave his son alone when he had to work at his office for the day. More than that, he couldn't possibly just take a day off from work. His more than incompetent employees wouldn't be able to close off deals, if he left them alone for a day. A dilemma this was. He glanced to the side, eying his phone. Hibari didn't want to do it but he didn't have a better plan. Reaching over his table, he took hold of his phone and quickly dialled. It was now or never.

"Bronco, I need you to find me a babysitter."

…

"You were _fired _again?" Reborn stared at him incredulously, and he could only fidget under his former tutor's unrelenting gaze.

"How the _hell_ were you able to _burn_ water?" Tsuna laughed sheepishly, but stopped abruptly when he saw the glare directed at him. Definitely not a pretty sight.

"Now, now Reborn, don't be so harsh on Tsuna. He did his best, you know." Dino laughed good-naturedly, and Tsuna could only sigh in relief, when Reborn's attention was turned to him.

"You can say that when you're as much of a failure as him, Bronco." Reborn muttered darkly and Dino smiled. Well, it was true though. He was absolutely useless when his subordinates weren't around.

"You know Tsuna's just having a hard time adjusting, you know how it is." Dino tried reasoning with him but he knew Reborn wouldn't buy it.

"Yeah, and he could die any moment, if we don't keep a close eye on him." Reborn's stare was fixated before them, and Dino could only follow said stare quietly. Tsuna stood a few ways from them, the children at the kindergarten across the street crowding him, as if he was some celebrity. It was always like this. Since the brunette's house was just across the block, Tsuna would always volunteer to help the other teachers.

They adore Tsuna. His gentle nature and kind smiles always lured the children into listening to him, unconditionally. It made the teachers' lives easier, actually. Children were too much of a handful at times. Dino's eyes gleamed in delight. This was exactly what he needed. His grin widened as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Continue staring at him like that, and I will skin you alive, _Bronco_." His tone sounded ominous and Dino backed away a couple of steps, laughing as he did so.

"Don't be like that, Reborn. I actually have a job for my little brother." An eyebrow rose in question, and the blonde Italian could only smile in return.

"I think this job would only suit Tsuna and nobody else."

"That is?" Dino's gaze was fixated on Tsuna again.

"Babysitting."

* * *

><p>What do you guys think? Haha I'm not even sure if I should continue this since it's kind of I don't know. Anyway, please tell me how it is, ok? :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: CHEERIOS. **Hey everyone! You guys might be getting sick of seeing me on your mails but! Haha as promised, another update. Hope you like this chapter and goodness, I can't believe how much all you support this. Thanks so much! Hope you read and review this one too. :) Will reply to reviews soon! Ciao!

* * *

><p>Dame-Tsuna, well, was dame. No matter what he did, he <em>absolutely <em>failed. Whether it be cooking, housework, or just plain homework, he _failed. _He improved through the years though. Now, at the age of twenty-five, he doesn't blow things up in the kitchen, burn the laundry, and other unmentionable things.

Tsuna could say that he did improve one way or another. It wouldn't have been possible without his former tutor, Reborn. His Spartan ways, bombs, and death threats did a number on him. Those days were the most terrifying days of his life, actually. He didn't have a choice, but to comply with his former teacher's unyielding ways.

As much of a failure was, he liked one thing, and that's taking care of children. Yes, those munchkin-sized monsters they call children. He loved them wholeheartedly. He never understood why some people hated children. Sure, they're annoying at times, and have too much sugar in their system to be considered normal.

However, children were pure, innocent, and adorable. They don't mean harm, well, most of the time anyway. A small smile formed on his lips. They could be a handful, but he always enjoyed taking care of them. But as he stood there, in front of the looming mansion of his new employer, Tsuna wondered belatedly if this was actually a good idea.

"Why am I here again?"

Right, his self-proclaimed, big brother _kindly_ asked him to babysit the son of his friend. Tsuna found it strange, really. Why did Dino ask him of all people? The brunette sighed, and shook his head. He wasn't opposed to it, but for some reason, he didn't feel right being here.

He looked up and stared at the mansion, it reminded him of so many things he didn't want to remember. Pressing the intercom, the brunet waited for someone to answer. The small screen featured an old man. He must be the main butler of the house.

"May I help you?" Tsuna smiled shyly.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, the new babysitter."

The old man's face paled, before it disappeared, as quickly as it came. Tsuna didn't miss it though. Worry crept into his system. Maybe, coming here wasn't a good idea, after all? The tall, golden gates opened before him, and he was met with the beautiful garden, and fountain he was admiring outside. Truly, the flowers were more beautiful up close. Tsuna looked up, and saw the old man from before waiting for him by the door.

"We have been expecting you, Sawada-sama." Tsuna raised his hands, waving them in front of his face, panicked.

"Please! Tsuna's fine."

The brunet smiled awkwardly, yet the old man's face remained expressionless, as he was led inside. The interior was no less extraordinary than the beautiful gardens outside. Everything seemed perfectly in place with the Western-Japanese infusion as décor.

Glass chandeliers, intricate paintings, and lavish furniture greeted his eyes. From his far side, he could definitely see a few historical artefacts lying about. His new employer must love Japanese tradition, for if the countless tea sets were any indication, then, he was right. The mansion was beautiful, yes, but it felt…Tsuna frowned. It felt absolutely empty, why is that?

The brunet looked around him. He could see maids and butlers milling about, so why did they need someone like him to babysit one child? He pursed his lips in thought. There was something he was definitely missing. More than that, Dino was certainly hiding something from him. Shaking his head, he looked ahead, and quietly followed.

They stopped at a set of large, mahogany doors. Tsuna stopped to admire the detailed carvings in awe. Countless vines with blossoming flowers all swirled towards the center, surrounding multiple flowerets. At the center, a single blossom stood out, all its petals stretched out before it. Tsuna blinked in disguised admiration. Whoever did that was just too amazing.

"Young master Kai is just inside his room. We expect that you cater to his needs for the rest of the day. If you would need anything, please contact us through the intercom in Bocchama's room." The butler bowed low, turned around and walked out of his sight. Tsuna stood there awkwardly. What does he do now?

Heaving a breath, he knocked nervously. He did have to meet the child one way or another, right? Silent, almost non-existent, footsteps neared the door. It wasn't long before he was faced with a small child. Caramel-colored eyes clashed with ice blue. Tsuna stared at the child, speechless.

"Hibari-san?"

…

"Ya Kyoya, how's it going?" Dino grinned wide only to be met with Hibari's glare. The blond Italian laughed nervously, raising his hands in defence.

"Hora, I didn't come here to bother you, Kyoya." Steel-grey eyes slid towards him, silently inquiring. Dino smiled before sitting himself in front of his former student.

"So? Have you met the new babysitter?" Flipping through the pages of the file in his hands, Hibari opted not to answer. Of course, Dino already anticipated this, and only leaned back on his chair.

"Guess not, huh? You should know him well, though." At this, his interest was piqued. Turning towards the lounging man before him, he asked.

"He? Kai hates men." Hibari stated crisply and Dino only grinned in return.

"I know." An eyebrow rose in question, a frown marring his face.

"And? I asked you to find me a competent babysitter. Do I have to find another one again?" Dino sat up straight and smiled wide, his eyes curving into crescents. It irked Hibari. It reminded him of someone he hated to deal with. What the hell was wrong with the Bronco?

"Don't worry, Kyoya. I don't think you'll need another one for a _very _long time." Hibari closed the file he was holding, his whole attention now on Dino.

"You're hiding something." Dino only laughed in response.

"Nothing really but it's true though. Wanna bet?" Hibari scoffed in disdain.

"Bets are beneath me. I make deals, Bronco." Golden brown eyes gleamed in mirth.

"You have a deal, then."

…

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat. What was up with this situation of his? The child from before, now, stared down at him with cold eyes. It reminded him sorely of someone he used to fear back in middle school. A glare marred the cherubic features, and Tsuna could only sit there anxiously.

"You know my father?" Tsuna looked up at the sudden question, and he only nodded, a small smile graced his lips.

"Not really, but he was quite famous back in our school. Haha." Tsuna laughed nervously, scratching his cheek in thought. Yes, famous wasn't even a word to describe it. Whoever it was that who didn't know of Hibari Kyoya in Nami-chuu was a complete imbecile. His acts of violence were always known among the students. Heck, even the principal feared him.

"You're here because of father, aren't you?" The child stared at him indifferently. Tsuna could only wonder how in hells' name, was Hibari able to produce an exact replica of himself in the form of a son. The personality, uncanny looks, and everything else for that matter. He shivered lightly. Not a good thought. Kai glared suddenly, catching him off guard.

"I detest you." Kai uttered ominously, his blue eyes shining with anger. He hated men, why was he given a male babysitter? Hags were better than any man he would encounter, except for his father and uncle Dino that is. Kai stared at his new babysitter, staring at him straight in the eyes. He felt his anger building up. This babysitter must be thinking how he shouldn't be taken seriously, since he was a child.

"Get in my way and I'll bite you to death." Tsuna stared at Kai, who was glaring at him so fiercely, and uttering those familiar words. The brunet didn't know why, but he found himself chuckling lightly. He covered his mouth in mirth.

"Hahaha." Kai stared at the laughing man. Was he making fun of him? He glared once again, procuring a set of wooden tonfas—a gift from his father—from under the table.

"Don't make fun of me!" He lashed out, and quickly brought his weapons down at the smiling man. He didn't need to hold back against his new babysitter, he was male, though he looks prettier than most of their maids. Kai wouldn't let him get away with laughing at him.

"You shouldn't be quick to anger, Kai." Tsuna smiled softly, his eyes gentle as he held the tonfas in his hands with bare hands. Kai stared at the man, shocked. He was able to block his attack when it was strong enough to destroy furniture? Like a wounded animal, the raven-haired child jumped back, his whole form tense. This long haired man looked weak, but how was he able to block his tonfas? Kai glared and Tsuna smiled back.

"Fight me." Kai bit out, his form on the offensive. Tsuna regarded the small child coolly, analysing and carefully observing, before chuckling a bit. Now, he knew why.

"Fighting isn't good, Kai." Small hands tightened around his weapons.

"You think I'm weak, don't you, herbivore?" _Herbivore? Really just like Hibari but…_Tsuna closed his eyes before shaking his head. He stepped forward, causing Kai to stand on guard, yet the brunet didn't mind. He stopped before Kai, blocking the tonfas that came his way.

Once the weapons were in his hands, Tsuna kneeled down, staring straight into quivering blue orbs. He smiled genuinely, his gaze soft and understanding. Out of all the children he met, somehow, he felt that Kai, by far, was the most innocent.

"Kai…strength is not measured by fighting. As young as Kai is…" Kai glared and Tsuna laughed. "…you are strong…" A sudden glint in ice blue eyes had Tsuna smiling in return. "…but fighting isn't the solution to everything." Kai turned away from him, his features once again indifferent, before turning back to him.

"You're wrong, herbivore. I despise your stupid way of thinking." The raven-haired child glared, before yanking his tonfas away from Tsuna's grip, and running outside his room. The brunet stood there watching Kai run away from him. He sighed. Maybe, this would be harder than he first thought it would be.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: BLOSSOMS. **Hey everyone! How are you guys this fine evening? Haha :) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I still can't believe how much you support this. I made this a bit longer, so hope you like it. So here I am again updating, when I have an extremely important exam on Monday. Haha! Wish me luck then. and happy reading everyone!

**P.S. **You'll know Kai's mother soon enough and this fic is non-mafia, ok? You'll also find out, that Tsuna isn't close to any of his Guardians. You'll know why in the future. You can ask questions, and I'll answer them in due time. :)

* * *

><p>Alright, so maybe, running after Kai wasn't a good idea, but did he think of that? No, he didn't. Tsuna groaned to himself. He's been looking for the child for hours. How could he have forgotten, that he absolutely sucked, when it came to directions? How stupid can one person get? <em>Reborn will kill me. Ugh. <em>The brunet was sure his former tutor would grill him, when he finds out, that he hadn't improved in that department. _Damn it!_

Tsuna sighed, and closed his eyes in thought. He wasn't unfamiliar with these kinds of places, since most of the people he knew, lived in one. Take his Dino-nii for example. But where does a child usually go in cases like this? With his fingers under his chin in thought, his eyes narrowed, as he surveyed his surroundings. This mansion was huge, and from what he could surmise, there was about fifty or so rooms. Such a waste of space, really.

Walking forward, his gaze flitted from one room to another. Truthfully, he could just ask the helpers in the house. The only problem was that, they were nowhere to be found. Disappearing into thin air, it creeped the brunet out. Why was everyone so detached? It just made this place feel all the more emptier.

Tsuna shook his head, and sighed heavily. He doesn't even know where he should start. An open window caught his eyes, and he wandered towards an empty balcony. Maybe, Kai went through here? Relying on his instincts, Tsuna jumped down and looked around.

The smell of lavenders assaulted his senses, while countless petals littered about. A greenhouse on his far left piqued his curiosity. Letting his feet guide him along, Tsuna found himself at the entrance. Why was it open? His eyes lit up in realization, and he smiled in victory. _Found him!_

"Kai? Are you there?"

Silence met his ears, and Tsuna sweat dropped at his stupidity. The child was hiding from him, he won't answer his calls no matter how loud they were. Tsuna sighed. He's been doing that a lot lately, and he can't even deny, that it was already a habit. _Might as well look around. _And he did.

Like a child's first time in a candy store, Tsuna looked around him in awe and wonder. Rosa sinensis, orchids, violets, and other multitudes of flowers he couldn't name, surrounded him. What could he say? They were _absolutely_ breath taking. Breath taking wasn't even enough to describe them. Colourful, bright, and sweet-smelling—these greens were just too captivating.

It might be strange for some, but Tsuna knew, he had a strange affinity—more like an addiction—to flowers. Those ephemeral things were his guilty pleasures. It started, when he was forced to take care of children, back when he was just a teenager of fourteen. For some reason unknown to him, said children liked bringing him flowers. It wasn't strange, but the flower giving became so frequent, it happened every single day.

From then, the brunet found himself always attracted to flowers. Right now wasn't any different, especially when faced with these lovely creations of life. He looked up, and his footsteps screeched to a halt. His awe-filled gaze just then, softened. A smile filled with warmth, made its home on his soft lips. Maybe, it wasn't the flowers that made him so happy then. It must have been the children who gave them to him, with such big grins, and shining eyes, that had him hooked.

Tsuna laughed softly to himself, before shaking his head. His fondness for flowers was nothing, compared to the children, he loves to care for. _That's right..._ Just like that one child sleeping on a bed of Sakura petals, a few meters in front of him. Making sure his approach was silent, Tsuna walked with agile steps, and stopped in front of the lone Sakura tree. He crouched down, and gazed fondly at the slumbering child, a grin on his face.

"No matter what you think little Kai, you're still just a child. So…" The brunet paused and smiled sadly.

"….it's alright not to act so tough." Tsuna smiled a bit brighter, gently picking up the child, and carefully cradling Kai into his arms.

"It'll be alright, nii-san will protect you."

…

"Ne ne, when will nii-chan come back?" Doe, round eyes stared at her, and she could only sweat nervously in return. Haru laughed awkwardly.

"You see, Tsuna-san won't be coming today, he's busy and…" Haru trailed off when the children surrounding her, started looking upset. Right off bat, she knew something bad was going to happen. She raised her hands, and waved them in front of her face, panicked.

"Ha-hi! Tsuna-san will visit soon, so we must wait patiently, ok?" She smiled hesitantly, when a tug on her apron caught her attention.

"Sensei, will nii-chan come tomorrow?" They stared at her with big, innocent, and expecting eyes, and all she wanted was to dig a hole and die. _I can't lie desu! _She knew that Tsuna was busy with his new job, but what does she tell her lovable students?

"U-Uhm, you see, Tsuna-san is…uh…hahaha…" She scratched her head and laughed nervously.

"N-Nii-chan won't be c-coming…hick…" Haru stared in horror, as one by one, every child around her started sniffing, tears in their eyes. _Please don't cry! Please don't cry!_

"UWAAAAH!" The petite brunette covered her ears, as a chorus of cries and screams, stabbed her ringing ears. She felt tears gathering at the back of her eye. Haru closed her eyes tight, and did the only think she knew, that would solve her dilemma.

"Kyoko-chan! Help me!"

…

Sensing the change in environment, cold blue eyes opened abruptly. Kai sat up on his bed, and looked around him. He was in his room again, it seems…but how? He frowned when his gaze landed on his desk. His stupid babysitter sat there, petting his dog. Tsuna looked up and smiled. Kai glared in return.

"Kai, you're awake. Had a good nap?" Tsuna smiled genuinely, his amusement flaring, when Kai turned away.

"Don't address me so familiarly, stupid herbivore." The child muttered, sulking, and he couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Hibari-kun then?" Kai glared at him more fiercely than before. Tsuna could only grin.

"Kai-kun, it is." The raven-haired child regarded him silently. The brunet tilted his head to the side. Did Kai dislike the way he addressed him?

"Why are you not angry?" Tsuna frowned in confusion. _Angry? _

"Why should I be?" Kai gritted his teeth, clenching his coverlet in his small hands.

"I attacked you, stupid herbivore." Tsuna stared at him clueless.

"And?" The child stared at him, shocked. Was this man for real? Shouldn't he be cursing, and hating him, just like how all those hags did?

"Are you stupid? You should be mad!"

Kai exclaimed suddenly, and chocolate-brown eyes widened, catching him off guard. Tsuna stared at Kai's quivering form, his glare still in place. The brunet stayed quiet for a moment before sighing. A small smile graced his lips, as he stood, and approached the bed. Kai's form turned right, yet he paid it no heed. Instead, Tsuna sat at the edge of the bed., careful not to startle him.

"Did you want to hurt me?" Tsuna asked softly. Kai clenched his fists again, before begrudgingly shaking his head.

"Then, why should I be mad?" Reaching forward, Tsuna laid his hand atop a fluffy mane, and smiled bright.

"It's my fault, actually. I'm sorry I laughed at you. I didn't mean to offend you. You just reminded me of someone I used to know."

Kai looked down, and stared at his clenched fists. Why was this herbivore so strange? His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, when he felt his hair being ruffled. His gaze landed on his 'babysitter,' who now stood, stretching his arms. Tsuna turned to him and smiled, causing Kai to turn away.

"I know you don't like me very much, but be good to your next babysitter, ok? No more violence, ne?" Kai's eyes widened in surprise. _What? _

"What do you mean?" A sudden thought struck him and Tsuna understood quickly, why Kai seemed confused.

"Ah. Dino-nii just informed me that I was just a substitute babysitter, so you'll meet your permanent one tomorrow."

Kai stared at him, expressionless, making him feel anxious. Truth be told, it saddens him, that this was his only day to know this child. This child he immediately was fond of…Tsuna smiled small, a bit down with the sudden turn of events. Well, Kai dislikes him—this might be for the better.

"I see…will you…" Kai trailed off unsurely, and Tsuna tilted his head to the side. _Hmm?_

"Will you ever visit?" Tsuna looked stumped for a second. He wasn't expecting that. He grinned wide.

"If Kai-kun wants to, then, I will."

…

Long brown hair, tied in a low ponytail, fluttered along the wind, as Tsuna looked back at the mansion. He let his gaze linger for a bit longer before smiling. Tucking his hair behind his right ear, his eyes softened. It was saddening that he had to go, but…it wasn't his place to stay. _Just like all the other times..._

He would have to start looking for a job soon. The brunet sighed, before looking up, and gazing at the mansion. It was short-lived—his stay here, that is. However, out of all the jobs he had, it was the most…how does he put it? Tsuna shook his head. The past was the past, now, wasn't it? He looked up and stared at Kai's window. He just hoped that young boy would be fine.

"See you another time, Kai-kun."

…

Loosening his tie, Hibari entered his mansion, only to stop abruptly.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Kai?"

Said child stared at him with half-lidded eyes, indicating that his son was already too tired. Kai should be, for it was already one in the morning. His son usually slept at nine in the evening. Hibari frowned, before scooping the child into his arms, then proceeding to Kai's room.

"Father?" His son mumbled sleepily.

"Hn."

"I don't want a new babysitter…" Hibari stopped walking, and stared down at his son.

"We already discussed this, Kai." The raven-haired child shook his head.

"No. I want that herbivore as my babysitter." He looked at Kai, questioningly.

"What herbivore?" Kai clenched his suit in his hands, a frown marring his face.

"The babysitter from uncle Dino." Hibari stared bladly.

"He is your babysitter, Kai." Kai looked up at him, confused.

"But the herbivore said, that uncle Dino told him, he was only a substitute."

Kai looked upset, and it surprised him more that it should. It was the first time, his son had ever insisted on a babysitter, and actually waited for him to say it. Hibari frowned. That stupid man was scheming again. Laying Kai down, he uttered.

"He's your permanent babysitter, Kai. Don't believe that blond idiot."

Looking relieved, Kai nodded smiled slightly, catching him off guard. His son never smiled because of someone else before. Always, he looked indifferent and expressionless, much like him when he was younger. Hard, steel eyes softened, before tucking his son to bed.

"You will never stay up like this again, understand?"

His child nodded, and snuggled into the covers. Hibari brushed a few, stray strands of raven hair, before standing up, preparing to leave. He needs to interrogate that reckless horse, as soon as possible.

"Thank you, father." Hibari stopped by the lights, turning them off.

"Good night, Kai." He quietly closed the door, before proceeding to his room. Fishing his phone from his pocket, he dialled an all too familiar number. It's time he find out who that babysitter is.

…

Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked around him, before sneezing lightly. Was he coming down with a fever? He felt for his forehead. He felt fine though. Was someone talking about him, then? The brunet shrugged, and lied on his bed. His eyes closed, his consciousness fading slowly. It must be nothing. _Yeah, it must be. _

…

"Ah Kyoya! What's u-"

"What's the name of Kai's babysitter?" Dino smiled. Straight to the point as always.

"You should know him, Kyoya. He was a schoolmate of yours at Nami-chuu." Hibari growled low in irritation.

"What's his name?" Dino flinched, seems like he made him mad. The blond sighed.

"His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Steel blue eyes widened before narrowing into slits.

"Make sure he comes and babysits Kai tomorrow." Hibari stated curtly.

"Eh? What?"

The line went dead, and Dino could only sigh in defeat. What was wrong with his former student? Hanging up on him like that...Oh well, it was Kyoya, after all. Dino shrugged, his lips turned upward, smirking smugly. Well, at least his plan worked. He chuckled to himself. Things will be very interesting soon, and he couldn't wait to see, how things would play out.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: READ. THANKS. LILIES. **Hi everyone! I know everyone wanted me to update this, and so here I am. I really am sorry that it took me so long to update this. Anyway, hope you like this and thank you for supporting this series so much. I would be updating my other stories soon. Don't forget to R&R! :)

* * *

><p>"So, you're my permanent babysitter?" Kai uttered blandly while it took all his might not to fidget on the spot. How could a child be so imposing? For someone who was adept in taking care of children, Tsuna had been introduced to many <em>many <em>younglings, but never had he met a child who could stump him speechless. _Like father, like son, huh?_

That very morning, he had been sleeping away as if his life depended on it, but no…his annoying, self-proclaimed brother had found it necessary to wake him up. Banging on his door so early in the morning, then proceeding to pull him towards his car, disabling him from changing…the brunet could definitely feel his ears heating up, as Kai surveyed his clothes. Really, it happened way too fast for him to comprehend.

Dino grinned wolfishly beside him, seemingly amused with the sudden turn of events. His eyes slid towards the blond in disdain. The nerve of him laughing his ass off when it was his fault to begin with. He wouldn't be feeling like a fish out of water, if it weren't for Dino's stupid ways of waking people up.

To think Kai gets to see him in his 'unmanly' pajamas. Well, to the brunet's defence, the patterns were cute, appealing even. _Or not. _Since he could definitely the raven-haired child's questioning gaze. Tsuna could just hope that Kai would spare him.

"Rubber ducks, herbivore?" Tsuna flushed embarrassedly, covering a part of his face, as he groaned into his hand. Dino laughed from the side lines, and the brunet could only wonder. _What did I get into?_

…

Kusakabe Tetsuya was a very perceptive man. He also had a set of principles established from the beginning. Aside from inflicting punishment on the wrong doers, he also longed to serve someone he solely respected. It didn't take long, before he found the person, he would be serving for the rest of his life. And that individual was none other than his superior, boss, and friend—Hibari Kyoya.

Ever since middle school, he had been under the man's authority, and he never dared to disobey him. He wouldn't do it now, and neither would he do it in the near future. Hibari Kyoya had been his saviour, saving him from a group of thugs, who just found him an eyesore, and beating them half dead. Kusakabe didn't leave unscathed though. The only reason he was not beaten as bad as they were, was because he was a student of Nami-chuu.

The inevitable happened, and he quickly joined the disciplinary committee. He didn't regret serving him then, until now. A plus with working for this man, had taught him many things about him. Take his habits for example. Many would assume right away that he was a man of bitter tastes, when in all actuality; Hibari Kyoya had a sweet tooth. He frequently ate Japanese sweets when in the privacy of his office.

He also loved tea to the point that he drinks it more often than water. One could say that his superior had delicate tastes, aside from having a refined palate. That sensitivity had saved him countless times when some idiot dared to poison him. Every kind of tea had its own characteristic smell, color, and taste. Drinking it for so many years would hone one's senses. It wasn't different when it came to his leader, much to the chagrin of his supposed assassins or slanderers.

Hibari Kyoya was also very generous. Everyone within his acre of land would definitely be under his protection. Any famished town or impoverish company would receive his good graces, as long as they do not do anything that would anger him. Many would be doubtful about this, but his superior also loved animals, or anything small and weak. It was a strange fascination, Kusakabe guessed. Since he was strong and dominant, the rule of physics applies, 'opposites attract.'

There were few things he liked, didn't care about, and just plainly ignored. There are many things he hated though, and one of things he hated so much, was the meetings with the other conglomerates. One such man is Byakuran, the fox-faced, and manipulative president of the Millefiore. Another was the head of one of the biggest networking and informant companies around, Rokudo Mukuro. Hibari Kyoya hated them with a passion, that just the mere mention of their names, sent his mood careening down to dangerous levels. Unfortunately, his employees suffered the brunt of his deadly mood.

No, he didn't hurt them, but his aura becomes overly oppressive, that he had to isolate his superior in his office, for the _rest_ of the day. He does that by adding more paperwork to his workload. Many may not know this, but Hibari Kyoya was _fond _of the abhorred paperwork that many so hate. As much as he wanted to feel guilty for working their president to the point of exhaustion, it was necessary for the mental stability of their workers.

"Tetsu, tea." Kusakabe stood, quickly doing as was ordered. His day now starts, and he knew that later on in the afternoon, he would need to secretly add more paperwork on his superior's desk. After all, the meeting with the other presidents today would be a _joint _one. What would happen to them if he didn't do that, right?

…

"Ano…Kai-kun…" Tsuna trailed off, hesitant in expressing his query.

"Hn." For a mere child, Hibari's child really did know how to ignore another's existence. If he were a bit delusional, he would suspect that Kai was just Hibari, shrunken to the size of a child. The brunet sighed, what the hell was he thinking anyway?

He looked around him in uncertainty. Was this how schools looked like nowadays? A long pavement stretched before them, a fountain a few meters from where they stood with a statue of an angel as its centrepiece, and lush trees lined along the acres of land. He knew he had been away for some time, but to think so many things have changed here in Namimori…it was a bit overwhelming…

"Kai-kun…" He called out to the child, and in spite of his irritation at being lied to by his uncle, Kai looked back. He saw his babysitter staring into the distance, and though he could care less, he walked back, and took hold of the herbivore's hand.

"I don't want to be late, herbivore." Tsuna stared at Kai, his eyes wide, surprised by the sudden gesture. The child steadily held his gaze, his small hand firmly gripping his. His eyes softened, and a small smile graced his lips, his hand enclosing Kai's.

"Sorry, Kai-kun, let's go?" With his nod, they both proceeded towards the prep school, hand in hand. Throughout their walk, it had been quite strange. Sure, there were other children running about, but what caught Tsuna's attention were the incredulous stares directed at them. Children and adults alike stared at them. It was unnerving, but didn't let it get to him. It didn't take long before he was led into his young charge's classroom.

Just like outside, the inside of the school was just as grand. The marble walls and the sparkling hallways, he could only wonder if this really was a children's school. It almost looked like a school for high school students, sorely different from the day care he frequented near his home.

The brunet didn't even know that a school like this existed. Kai's school felt too restricted. Are children supposed to feel this suppressed? Opening the classroom door, they walked inside; taking note of the sudden silence that reigned once they entered.

"Herbivore…" Tsuna looked down, his attention wholly on Kai. "….babysitters just watch from the side." The child gestured to the back, and saw other adults sitting down on the chairs lined by the wall. The brunet nodded and smiled, before kneeling on one knee and ruffling Kai's hair.

"Then, good luck, Kai-kun." The other children and their babysitters watched the interaction nervously. They knew this wouldn't end well. Hibari's son always treated his babysitters harshly, and this time wouldn't be any different. However, when Kai only nodded obediently, they felt their jaws slacken, the absurdity of the situation too hard to comprehend. He always pushed away his babysitters from before, what's different with this one now?

Tsuna knew he was gifted with sensitivity beyond the norm, hyper intuition one could say. That's why he knew that everyone in the room was staring at him, when he sat at the back. What did he do this time? The teacher came in, and the customary greeting was done, stand, bow, and then sit down. It was good to know that some things didn't change. The brunet watched as the teacher in front took his place at his desk, before surveying the classroom with keen eyes.

"I presume that everyone did their homework?" One by one, the children took out their assigned work from their desks, before quickly passing them up front. Tsuna stared at all these with mild disbelief. How could this be a preparatory school for young children? Weren't schools for them supposed to be fun and interactive? Exactly what kind of discipline were they enforcing on the young ones? His brow knitted in confusion, and slight anger. This was not what he expected at all.

"Alright, now that all the papers are taken into account, we will proceed with the lesson. From where we left off, the different shapes representing mathematical figures range from…" Tsuna lightly massaged his temples. He could feel a headache coming. What kind of tyranny was this? For these children to be subjected to this kind of education so early in the years, it was just…sad. The brunet didn't even care if this was a school for the gifted and talented. Children were entitled to enjoy themselves, especially as young as they were now.

"Does anybody know the origins and formula of the Pythagorean theorem?" Tsuna blanched. _They learn this too? _He knew what the Pythagorean theorem was at fourteen! Well, he wouldn't even bother with it if Reborn had not intervened, and forced—threatened him to memorize every mathematical equation known to man. He looked up, and watched as the teacher's gaze zeroed in on his charge.

"Hibari-kun, do you know?" The man's tone was sharp and mocking, and it had his eyes narrowing. It didn't take a genius to know that the teacher didn't like Kai. The raven-haired child stood, a glare marring his youthful face, before reciting dutifully.

"The Pythagorean theorem, also known as Pythagoras theorem is a next of kin to the Euclidean geometry…." Kai paused, and Tsuna could only smile as the teacher stared at him speechless. If the widened eyes, and gaping mouth were indications, then yes, his adorable charge had stunned him.

"….among the three sides of a triangle. Its formula is a2 + b2 = c2." Kai sat down, his expression still contorted to that of displeasure. The brunet could only have the same sentiments. It was quite disappointing, for an adult such as the man in front, to act so immaturely, and try to embarrass a child. _Pathetic. _

"Next time, be more specific when answering, Hibari-kun." His tone didn't soften in the least, if anything; it was more spiteful than before. Tsuna stared at the teacher, his face expressionless, and his eyes blazing. Anymore of this and he would intervene. For now, however, he would watch over Kai, and protect him as he promised he would.

…

"Oi, where's Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked, his eyes sharp and calculating as he stared him down. Dino tried his hardest not to flinch, and instead, smiled awkwardly. Right, Reborn didn't know that Tsuna will be working continuously as a babysitter, which unfortunately, could mean his demise if he didn't resolve this soon.

"…he's working? Haha." The blond tried to laugh it off, hoping it would lessen the killing intent emanating from his former tutor. However, it proved to be useless when Reborn only glared at him.

"Working?" His tone of voice was anything but pleasant. Dino could definitely hear the warning bells ringing loudly in his head.

"The babysitting job I told you before?" He knew he wasn't imagining it when he heard the cock of a gun. It took all of his sheer will, not to reminisce those morbid days of torture in his hands, and to think they were almost the same age.

"When did he start?" Reborn asked, his patience already thinning. He was only away for less than three days, and that stupid student of his had floundered off, and accepted another job. And it came from his former no-good student as well. He knew of this beforehand, but he didn't think, Tsuna would be hired permanently. He already had his suspicions, but for now, he would let his curiosity abate.

"I wasn't told of this because?" Dino felt sweat gathering at his forehead, and at the back of his neck. He was a complete failure without his subordinates around, and he was utterly helpless when Reborn was angry. Add those two lovable factors and you get a quivering mess of Dino-goo.

"Because Tsuna said he would tell you himself! Yeah, that's it!" The blonde Italian really tried to convince himself, that Reborn would buy his _lame _excuse, but with the way he was staring at him, it _obviously _didn't work.

"Who is he working for?" He pulled at his tie, his eyes taking in every twitch and gesture, Dino had been making for the past few minutes. Actions speak louder than words, after all. He watched as his former student sighed before leaning back on his chair. A smug smirk formed on his lips. He really should know better than hiding anything from him.

"Hibari Kyoya." Dino watched as Reborn's eyes darkened, the faintest light that was usually reflected in his eyes, disappeared quickly, the dark hues swallowing everything in its wake. Without another word, he turned around, walked out, and slammed the door behind him.

He could only stare at his door in mild surprise. Now, that was a reaction he didn't expect. His paled suddenly. It wasn't as if he was expecting something drastic or life threatening…well, he was. Who could blame him when he had been in similar situations just years before?

The blond sighed, lightly massaging his temple. It wouldn't be long, before this mild headache he had been having for the past days, would turn into one mind-blowing migraine. _I really need Romario to stock a couple of painkillers in my office. _He muttered to himself, his face set in a grimace. Now that Reborn knew, one way or another _they _would know too. It seems that his plans wouldn't go as smoothly as he would like them to be.

Dino ruefully smiled, the smallest hints of his teeth peeking from his lips. It wasn't as if he had not expected the same obstacle in his schemes. Long before this very day came, he had already planned _every _single detail.

"Maa, time to work." He stretched his stiff limbs, rolling the joints of his shoulders as he did. His eyes closed in content before opening abruptly, revealing his golden brown orbs, shining briefly in mischief. A smirk graced his lips. His hard word would not be in vain, for he was already formulating for so many years—ten years exactly. His percentage for failure was….

"Zero percent."

…

The drive towards the mansion was eerily silent, and for once, Tsuna did not mind the uneasy atmosphere. Kai sat beside him, his gaze outside the window, a scowl etched on his face, as his hand supported his chin. If the brunet didn't know better, he would say that the child was sulking. But, he wouldn't be so presumptuous to think of him that way. It was cute, nonetheless. A frown suddenly appeared on his face.

He couldn't blame Kai for being so irritated. It took an enormous amount of patience, and self-control to prevent himself, from rebuffing the people in Kai's school. It would seem that none of his classmates were fond of him. Everyone was scared of him, actually. The babysitters and teachers weren't any different. They thought of him as a nuisance, a child with no form of discipline whatsoever. Sure, he had heard that his young charge had been violent, but who wouldn't be, when he was as suppressed as he was, at home _and _school?

Tsuna glanced at the sulking child, his heart reaching out to him. The brunet didn't like the school, and he also abhorred its way of teaching. Even geniuses flourished under normal circumstances. For young children to be faced with the fact that they were different right off bat would be unfair. No, it was cruel. He wryly smiled as an unbidden thought came to mind. _That's Hibari-san for you. _

It wouldn't be surprising that Hibari would want the best for his son. After all, he expected perfection even during their younger years. It still saddened him somehow. The lush greenery outside had his mind wandering before another idea popped in his head. Quickly, he turned to Kai, his eyes bright, and a grin on his lips.

"Kai-kun, why don't we go out tomorrow?" It was a school day, but classes at Kai's school only lasted for half a day, the afternoon would be free for him to do what he wanted to do. Kai looked sceptical, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"I'll take you somewhere fun, sounds good?" Hibari's son stared at him before opening his mouth.

"No, it sounds stupid, herbivore." Tsuna laughed awkwardly as he scratched his head.

"It would be fun, I promise." Kai only stared at him, making him sigh. He really wanted to do this, and though he didn't want to use his ace, he hardly had a choice.

"I'll teach you my way of fighting if you come with me." Now, that caught his attention. Tsuna could hardly contain his smile when the child's eyes sparkled. Really too alike with that person.

"Fine, but we have to ask father first." He froze at this, his heartbeat accelerating suddenly. He knew that a day would come that he would meet Hibari, he just didn't think it would be this soon, not after so long. With a burdened sigh, he crookedly smiled.

"Let me ask him, Kai-kun."

…

Hibari Kyoya was _not _a patient man. Every single person who knew him, was well informed of that _very _important fact. These ingrates sitting before him, however, seemed to have forgotten that his patience was close to non-existent. They bickered like the herbivores that they were. Unrefined and absolutely _stupid. _

"Maa Mukuro-kun, that was not part of the agreement, ne Kyoya-kun?"

"Kufufu. There was a glitch in your plan, Byakuran. I personally looked over that pathetic excuse of a contract."

"Would you all just shut the hell up and get this fucking meeting over with?"

"Now, now, Gokudera, you will die from high blood pressure if you always get angry." And that came from the stupid Bronco, who just smiled, and laughed at the barbaric antics of his business partners. It wasn't amusing him in the least, that their meeting, had stretched from an hour to _five. _They weren't even half done yet. His hands were twitching to get his weapons and let it be over with. He needed any form of distraction, and he needed it _now. _

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku name ga ii_

Hibari quickly fished through his pockets for his phone. Everyone else stopped to listen. They knew that only one person was allowed to call him at all times, and that was his young son. He had two phones at his disposal, one for his business transactions, and another one solely for Kai. It was unprecedented; however, that Kai would call him during work. He never called before and for him to call him now…

"Is there something wrong, Kai?" He heard shuffling from the other side, and Hibari could hardly contain his irritation, when he saw every single individual in the room was listening on him.

"Father, my babysitter would like to ask you something." His eyes widened before frowning slightly, and they only leaned closer. Dino sat beside him, just for good measure. If he could right now, he would bite them to death, _literally._

"Hand him the phone." He stated crisply, and shuffling was heard once again, before a soft voice flitted across the room.

"Uhm…Hibari-san…this i-"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." At the mention of the name, Gokudera stood upright, his curiosity now piqued, and he moved to get closer, much to Hibari's annoyance.

"Hai, I apologize for disturbing your work." His voice was an octave lower than he remembered, softer and gentler too. Dino smiled, a grin on his face before shouting.

"Tsuna! How are you? Is there something you need?" Hibari glared at him, his hold on his phone now tighter than before.

"I believe you are not part of this conversation, Bronco." Tsuna could only sigh tiredly. His adopted brother really was a bit dense at times. Hibari was definitely not a happy camper. He could only imagine what would happen when they finally meet. Tsuna shivered. He didn't want to think about it.

"What is it, herbivore?" Hibari growled out, and though they were speaking through phones, he tried not to flinch.

"I-I just wanted to take Kai out tomorrow…would that be alright?" Silence lasted far too long for Tsuna's tastes, and every second that ticked by had his anxiety rising.

"….have the chauffer and Kai's bodyguard accompany you. Kai sleeps at nine, be home by seven." The breath he was holding came out in one quick rush of air, and a smile lighted up his face. Kai stared at him, and he quickly gave a thumbs up.

"Thank you, Hibari-san!" Tsuna cheerfully exclaimed before hanging up. He grinned wide and ruffled Kai's hair.

"We can play all we want tomorrow, Kai-kun!" Kai watched his babysitter humming happily as he petted his dog. He looked even childish than some of the children he knew. What was wrong with this herbivore? He confused him more than what he learned at school. His babysitters before, always looked scared when they were alone. Some just didn't look as joyful as this herbivore before him. He pursed his lips in thought. Maybe, he would figure it out tomorrow.

…

Hibari shut his phone, pointedly ignoring their stares. Mukuro smirked, his eyes flashing for a second.

"The little devil actually has a babysitter now?" Dino grinned.

"Yeah, and he's my cute little brother!" Byakuran leaned against his palm, his eyes curved into crescents, as he chuckled.

"Hmm…I would like to meet this Tsunayoshi myself." Hibari didn't react in the slightest. He had no time for this.

"Oi Hibari, is that Sawada the same one that studied in Namimori?" Said man didn't answer, prompting Dino to do it instead.

"Bingo. And he's the same Sawada Tsunayoshi who was in your class ten years ago."

…

When Tsuna stepped foot on his apartment, he didn't think that somebody else would be there. Yet, there he was, his figure intimidating as he leaned against the wall, his eyes following his every movement. The brunet stepped back, and laughed nervously.

"H-Hi there, Reborn…." He trailed off when he saw him walking towards him, a smirk on his face, promising _many_ horrifyingly unmentionable things.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Dame-Tsuna."

"Hieeeeee!"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - Requested

**A/N: PLEASE READ. REQUESTED. **A very very close friend of mine (she's a part of my inner circle of friends in college). **michiyorain, **begged-requested haha!-that I continue just this one fic in this site (though I've posted this in my blog). She fell in love with it I guess, and I'm willing to make an exception, **just this once. **Gah it's hard to say no when we see each other practically everyday haha. So don't expect other fic updates other than '**Babysitting Days.' **Thank you and goodnight.

P.S. My blog is: nozomi-mikomi . blogspot . com (Just remove the spaces, there is no http or www, ok?)

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, this is becoming redundant. I do not own KHR or any of its characters. Period.

* * *

><p>Tsuna tried his hardest not to squeal in glee but as seconds ticked by, it was getting harder and harder. The only thing stopping him from glomping the adorable doll before him was the fierce glare directed at him by said doll. Seriously, who could resist such a charming sight?<p>

Kai was dressed in lavender winter clothes complete with a padded coat, fluffy white earmuffs, a pair of cotton mittens, and a pair of boots. To sum it up, he looked too cute to resist. Who knew the ice prince was weak against ice and anything cold in general? A contradiction that very well suited Kai.

"Herbivore...give me a good reason why we're at a skating rink." Tsuna smiled, his eyes glimmering in joy and Kai could only stare blankly at his babysitter. The herbivore really was strange, not to mention childish. Kai had never seen an adult acting so immaturely before, that is, if he excludes those annoying pests his father worked with.

"It's for training, Kai-kun. I did promise you, didn't I?"

The truth was that this was the only place Tsuna could think of where he wouldn't burn to a crisp. It was currently mid-summer and Japan was known to have very high temperatures during summer. Being away for so long, his body had yet to adjust to Japan's extreme weathers.

Italy had been temperate and didn't reach the highs and lows that were known in his home country. He came back just two months ago, and adapting so quickly was close to impossible. With a quaint smile, he turned and glided around Kai, his body gracefully executing a spin.

"Besides, I've been told this was a good way of perfecting your balance, which you lack right now Kai-kun."

Tsuna smiled slightly when he saw his young charge frown. Well, it was true though. Every time Kai swung his tonfas, his body lurked forward too much—a leeway his enemies could use. The lapses between each strike were too long, and as young as he was now, it would be better to correct this disadvantage. The brunet could only wonder how Hibari corrected his form, for every strike was delivered precisely and powerfully and...he shook his head at this, this was not the time for him to think like that.

Tsuna clapped his hands, catching Kai's attention. He smiled, trying to placate the irritated child.

"Now then, shall we start?"

He offered one hand to the glaring child, only for his hand to be ignored. Tsuna shook his head, chuckling a bit as he watched Kai waddle to the center, slipping and falling, but never asking for help. A fond smile settled on his lips. This really might be the most interesting experience he's ever had in a long time. Another fall from the stubborn kid had him gliding towards Kai. Tsuna looked down at Kai, amusement shining in his eyes when his charge looked away from him, obviously irritated.

"Kai-kun, you will never learn how to skate if you continue being stubborn."

Kai crossed his little arms across his chest, and Tsuna tried not to squeal at the adorable picture he made. It was hard to believe that this young child was the same one who tried to attack him with pure brute force just a few days ago. Squatting down, Tsuna reached out and placed one hand on Kai's cheek. The child flinched, but didn't slap his hand away. The brunet took this as a sign to continue.

"Kai-kun, do you know the first step to get stronger?" Hibari's son turned to him, his eyes intent on him. Tsuna suppressed the urge to laugh at the childish glee and excitement brimming in those ice blue eyes. Instead, he removed his hand from Kai's face and settled both his hands on his bent knees.

"The first step is to acknowledge the fact that there will always be someone stronger than you." A frown quickly marred the cherubic face, but the serious expression on his babysitter's face stopped him from replying.

"There is always someone who would be better. One will win, the other will not." Tsuna continued, letting the child digest everything he was saying.

"Many others do not know that pride and arrogance are the main keys to defeat. Those who strive hard, do their best, and in turn become strong, but still remain humble, are the truly strong ones. Do you understand?" There was a contemplative look on Kai's face, eliciting a smile from his lips. Hibari's son really was endearing, and it still amazes him how the child could be so different yet so alike to his father.

Kai nodded after a moment's pause. "What are you trying to say, herbivore?"

Tsuna chuckled in response as he stood to his full height, carefully pulling the child with him. Tightening his grip on the child's hand, he smiled down at him.

"What I'm trying to say is right now I'm stronger than you, and it would be in your best interest if you relied on me until you can stand on your own two feet."

Kai scowled but didn't let go of the hand holding his. It was strange, really. He knew his babysitter was making fun of him, but not the way other people did. It didn't rub him wrong, and he was definitely not being underestimated. His scowl turned to a frown, his grip tightening around Tsuna's. If his babysitter noticed, he didn't comment and instead led them towards a corner to start their lesson. Kai glanced at the herbivore, that annoying smile still on his face. It really was...strange. It was cold and he hated this place, but why does his hand feel excessively warm?

They stopped at one side of the rink before his babysitter leaned down and stared at him. The usual smile on his face was gone, and Kai frowned in confusion.

"What?" Tsuna ruffled his hair, much to his annoyance but didn't move away from those gentle hands. Begrudgingly, he liked the feeling it gave him when his babysitter did that, but he would never _ever_ tell him.

"I want to ask you, Kai-kun. Why do you fight?"

Without missing a beat, Kai answered. "To get stronger."

Tsuna frowned and shook his head.

"That's not it, Kai-kun. Tell me, is there anyone in this whole world you would like to protect?" Kai stared at the herbivore as if he had grown another head. _Someone to protect? _Looking down at his feet, his mind searched for anyone who would fit the criteria. A familiar face crossed his mind.

"Father." It was uttered softly, the respect and awe he felt towards his father were clear in his voice. Tsuna softly patted the child's head before placing the same hand over Kai's chest.

"Don't forget that, Kai-kun. _That_ is the reason people become really strong. When the time comes, I'm sure you'll become the strongest person I would ever know." Kai gasped softly before looking up at his babysitter. _Is that true? _He searched the brunet's eyes for any lies and flattery but he found none. What he saw in those irises were understanding, warmth, and something else he couldn't pinpoint. He turned away. No one else has ever told him that. _Why?_

"Don't lie." Tsuna chuckled as he stood. He patted Kai's head once again.

"Kai-kun, sometimes, it's ok to believe in people." _Believe in me._ Kai stared at the ice rink beneath his feet. He was feeling strange again. What was he feeling exactly? There was a tug from his hand and they were gliding together again. He looked up and stared at the herbivore's face. _Maybe, just this once..._

"Ok." It was barely audible but Tsuna heard it all the same. His heart swelled with fondness for a moment, and he suppressed the urge to hug the child once again. Instead, he grinned at Kai in response, and then, everything seemed alright again. He'll just have to ignore that nagging feeling at the back of his head. Everything was alright for now.

...

"_You have a lot of explaining to do, dame-Tsuna." Reborn fingered the gun in his hand and Tsuna stepped back._

"_Hieeeee!" Reborn fixed him with a stare, a stare he knew all too well and he was come undone._

"_I can explain! It's just you were busy and I didn't want to disturb you and I—it's not that I was hiding anything, I swear! I mean there's nothing to hide haha! The job isn't hard and it looks like I'll be able to keep this one for a long time, and then there would be no burning and I wouldn't be so useless anymore and I—"_

"_Dame-T__suna." He stopped abruptly, realizing he was babbling. He tended to do that when he was nervous. The brunet sighed, groaning in his head. What was he thinking? He could never lie to this man. Not ever._

"_Are you done?" Tsuna took a deep breath before flopping on the couch._

"_Yes."_

"_Good. Because right now, you will tell me everything, and this time." Reborn paused, his eyes boring into his. "This time, you will not hide _anything._" _

_Tsuna felt bile rise in his throat. He never did like it when his former tutor was angry. Sure, Reborn was impatient and found him annoying most of the time, but he rarely gets mad at him. The only times he did were when Tsuna hides things from him, just like now. With another sigh, he told him everything. From his job to Kai, and things worth mentioning, Tsuna reiterated every detail._

_It was silent when he was done telling his tale. Reborn only regarded him coolly underneath his fedora hat. The gun he was holding a while ago now gone, and a cup of espresso now occupied his hand. There was a clink of porcelain and Tsuna flinched._

"_Time is not a luxury you have, dame-Tsuna." He stared at the clenched fists on his lap. With a tired smile, he answered._

"_I know." Reborn was analysing him, he could feel it, but it was the truth. He had nothing more to hide. His former tutor knew everything._

"_This is your call, dame-Tsuna. I will not intervene, even when it becomes too late. This will be your punishment for lying to me." There was cruelty in his words, and the way he uttered his ultimatum made him feel helpless and small. Painfully, he closed his eyes._

"_I understand." Reborn walked past him and Tsuna knew his business with him was done._

"_Reborn." He heard him stop but didn't turn around._

"_Thank you." Tsuna was only greeted with the sound of his door closing._

...

Hibari Kyoya was and will always be the picture perfect aristocratic, and traditional Japanese man. From his fondness for tea to his formal and stiff ways, Hibari exuded an aura long forgotten by the modern folks of today. However, like all humans, even the seemingly 'perfect' always had their less than redeeming qualities. Like his superior's incessant need to call everyone else 'herbivore', as well as his infamous acts of violence.

It was quite obvious that Hibari was as cunning as he was destructive. It led to many complications in his part, just like now. Kusakabe sighed, tiredly sweeping his eyes across the room. His boss, it seemed, was in a very foul mood again, meaning their employees would be too frightened to actually do anything productive.

His usual fail safe plan of dumping paperwork on his superior's desk had for the first time in his life, _failed._ It was supposed to save him multiple more times before it goes kaput, unfortunately, Kusakabe miscalculated one tiny detail. Hibari Kyouya is always one step ahead; thus, his seemingly never-ending workload vanished within just a week. If there was one thing he still wasn't used to when it comes to the person he respected most, it was Hibari's uncanny ability to accomplish the impossible with flying colors.

He swore he had set a whole month's load of paperwork on his desk a week ago. Kusakabe frowned. This was definitely not looking good. With the constant meetings with their other contracted companies, things were bound to go awry. It would definitely lead to more resignation letters on his desk.

And frankly, as much as their company was at the top of their game, no employees meant no company at all. He groaned into his crossed arms, his body hunched forward, as he prayed internally for a miracle. _Damn it all. _What he needs right now is the strongest liquor Japan could offer. On second thought, that wouldn't his best idea. Aside from vulpine females, Hibari detested intoxicated men. _Double damn._

There was a mild vibration in his breast pocket, and he absent-mindedly took his cell out of its confines. The screen's light pierced through his tired eyes but he quickly read through the message's contents. His cell closed with a snap, and he took a moment to digest what he read. His eyes quickly snapped to attention. How stupid could he be? It was just brilliant! If his superior was so far ahead why should he stay here longer? A small smile formed on his face. With a crooked grin, he dialled an all-too familiar number.

...

Hibari stared at the sight before him, his eyes already narrowed into his customary glare. The imbecilic people he was, unfortunately, working with have yet to decide on the floor plan for their next project. It was supposed to be a meeting that would compose of the technical aspects of the building featuring all their market products, as well as their intel network, but mostly, they were trying to build a hotel.

A hotel which would feature the finest fishes Japan could offer along with some through an aquarium, paintings from local artistes, as well as aspiring ones through a museum, and many others. It was a project that would cater to the flocks of tourists that Namimori have been receiving for the past decade, and as business tycoons, they intend to make full use of this opportunity. Well, that was the initial plan. Now, he didn't have the slightest clue as to what they're babbling about. It took all his will, and _patience_, not to try and beat them senseless for wasting precious time, _his_ time for that matter.

"You idiot! Baseball commercials won't appeal to the mass media!"

"Haha. There's always a baseball fanatic in a crowd, you shouldn't judge so quickly."

"Kufufu. I believe that's the most ridiculous plan you have ever thought of. It's quite disappointing, Takeshi-kun."

"Well, it isn't much but maybe a different approach would be more appropriate, and I believe it's a matter of perspective." Byakuran muttered indulgently, his fingers busy shuffling inside a pack of marshmallows.

Gokudera scoffed and crossed his arms, his glare not softening in the slightest. "Perspective, my ass. It's plain stupid if you ask me." Byakuran sent him a smile, not the least bit offended.

"And I believe, I wasn't asking_ you_, untamed barbaric cat." Gokudera bristled and stood quickly, his hands slamming on the table with force that rattled all their teacups.

"What did you say, you bastard!" Dino sighed as he watched the interaction with bored eyes. It was the same routine, and truth be told, he was getting tired of it. A quick glance to his left and he knew he had to intervene, and quite soon as well. Those ticks on Kyoya's forehead were getting quite twitchy for the past few minutes.

"Maa maa, why don't we get back on track, I believe it was the floor plan?" Dino asked tentatively. They quickly turned his attention to him, making him stiffen in his seat. After what seemed eternity, they all settled back on their seats, and the bucking horse resisted to sigh in relief. Really, what did he do in his past life to be stuck with these immature brats?

And as if a switch had been turned on, Gokudera's composure was back, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, his hair tied back, and his body screaming 'professional' in every angle.

"The architect wanted the aquarium at the base, while the museum would be at the third floor, the dining at the fifth, the finest suites at the upper floors, and the featured products somewhere in the middle. The decision for the floor plans is still up for debate though since we only managed to settle for other necessities such as the tiles." A page was flipped and all others followed suit, reading the report on their hands in silence. Gookudera continued.

"They said the marble tiles would suit the interior for the main lobby, but the ceramic tiles imported from China would be more durable than the ones sent in from Thailand. The jade paint from our main supplier would be the main color for the posts along the tunneled aquarium."

"The designs for the reception rooms would be themed as 'ikebana' just like Hibari suggested. From our surveys, it appealed nicely with both men and women. An emergency floor would be set-up as well since we're selling some of the units to other stock holders; therefore, there are a few who would take up permanent residence in our hotel. Generally, the whole layout of this hotel is the rough sketch at the last page of the report. Other suggestions are now up for discussion." Gokudera closed the folder gingerly, before looking up waiting in silence as the others finished reading the files he distributed a while ago.

It was Dino who spoke first, his eyes scanning the pages with ease. "Hmm, where would the penthouse be situated? The aerial garden would take the uppermost floor, I believe. The pool and recreational facilities as well."

Byakuran popped a marshmallow in his mouth before closing his folder. "The floor plan didn't include those yet, am I right prissy cat?" A vein on his forehead throbbed but Gokudera didn't take the bait.

"Hibari wanted to hold off the planning for the aerial garden, as well as all other intricate designs of the building." They simultaneously stared at the president of Cloud Inc. and Hibari tried not to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Hibari Kai will be in charge of the planning for the aerial garden. I will not argue his case for even you herbivores know that in comparison to my son, all others are morons." Ah, Hibari is as lovable as always. Mukuro chuckled, amusement coloring his voice as he leaned his head on his hand.

"True, the little monster is an annoying brat, but brilliant at _times."_ Hibari's hand twitched. He'll bite that pesky mosquito to death one of these days.

"Maa maa, Kai's a genius but really is it true he has a permanent babysitter now?" Yamamoto was genuinely curious. He had heard Gokudera grumbling about it one time and he seriously wanted to meet the person who could put a lid on that destructive child.

"Yes, and he's my little brother! Sawada Tsunayoshi! You guys should meet him one of these days. He's—" Yamamoto already tuned Dino out when he uttered that name. It's been ten years since then, and frankly, the kid was never impressionable to begin with. He was weak, pathetic, and scrawny. And now to know that _he _of all people could tame Hibari's child of all people...he must be wrong in his assumption then.

"Little brother? You're an only child, bronco." Gokudera scoffed and leaned back on his chair. To be honest, he seriously doubted this Sawada character now. He hated him to the core back in middle school. Who could be _that_ pathetic? It grated on his nerves whenever he saw him.

"I'm quite interested in this babysitter, Kyoya-kun. Who is he?" Byakuran stared at him, and Hibari really tried not to smash the fox's face with a tonfa. He could almost hear the manipulative gears working behind that stupid mask. Instead, he closed his folder and stood up.

"None of your business. I believe this meeting is adjourned, leave the premises or I will bite all of you to death." Hibari gave them a heated glare just for good measure before swiftly leaving the room. Silence lasted for only a second before Mukuro's amused laughter was heard.

"My my, you sure love getting on his nerves, bronco." Dino grinned, his eyes sparkling in mischief.

"You have no idea, Mukuro-kun."

...

They were at a nearby park, and for Tsuna, it felt like bliss to feel the afternoon wind caressing his face. It had been an interesting experience to see the usual uptight child flustered and sulky. It had taken them two full hours before Kai was able to skate on his own. His pride was hit somewhere in between, because it took him a week before he could glide so flawlessly like Kai did. That boy really was a naturally gifted child. _L__ike father, like son, ey? _

Tsuna sighed and stole a glance at his ward who was happily eating the ice cream he had bought for him. A smile tilted the edge of his lips. It was amusing to see him trying not to show how pleased he was with the cold sweet. So the ice prince has a sweet tooth. Maybe, he got it from his mother. A sudden stray thought had him wondering.

"Ne Kai-kun. If you don't mind me asking..." Tsuna hesitated and Kai raised an eyebrow in question. Now, he didn't get to see his babysitter hesitating often.

"Herbivore, spit it out." Kai ordered and Tsuna tried not to flinch. Seriously, how can a child of six be intimidating while eating strawberry ice cream? _Great, I'm being forced to submission by a child. _The brunet sighed.

"I just wanted to know where your mother is." Kai didn't react the way he expected him to. Tsuna expected his ward to glare and ignore him, instead, Kai's face was blank. The brunet didn't miss, however, the darkening of those silver blue eyes. Now, he felt guilty for asking.

"That woman is useless, and wretched." Tsuna's eyes were fixed on the dog playing around. He turned to Kai and found the grip he had on his ice cream was enough to crush the cone.

"Do you hate her?"

Kai stared at his babysitter, wondering why he wasn't asking him why he thought of his mother that way. Instead, he found him staring into the distance, just like that other time in his school. His hag babysitters from before always demanded to know where his mother was, who she is, why they were left to babysit someone like him.

He always ignored them, but sometimes, it hurts. No matter how much he blocked them from his head, it always does. But this herbivore wasn't asking him anything, wasn't demanding answers, and not judging him. He felt his hands trembling when he answered.

"No. I won't waste my time hating someone worthless." Tsuna closed his eyes, his heart painfully squeezed hearing such cruel words. He didn't know what the circumstances are, but he won't pry. He's not in a position to do so. The poor ice cream was now a puddle of goo in Kai's hands and wordlessly, he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped off the mess.

"Kai...thank you for telling me." Kai looked up, only to be greeted with that same smile that made him feel strange and restless. It wasn't unpleasant, but it left him confused, and he didn't like being confused.

With the child's hands cleaned, Tsuna moved back, regarding the child with a thoughtful look. Kai became strangely subdued after that. A wry smile formed on his lips. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable after a confession like that? To view the person who gave birth to you in that way...he couldn't imagine feeling that way towards his mother.

His heart clenched painfully again, and without hesitation, he pulled the child snuggly in his arms. Right now, he felt really really sad and he didn't know why. He felt the child struggle but stopped abruptly. Tsuna felt a smile tug at his lips though he was feeling like crap. Kai must be unused to affectionate gesture like this. _That will change soon enough._

"Kai-kun, you really are too adorable." Kai frowned, awkwardly still in the embrace.

"I really hate you, herbivore."

Tsuna laughed softly. "I know."

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>PSS. <strong>For the love of everything that is good, please read the author's note. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WISTERIA. **Ok people, since I know some sensible people are reading this note, I'd like to thank the support, hits, reviews, etc. It was fun writing this, and I will continue to do so. I want to be able to complete this, and soon, hopefully. Please expect an update every three to four days. Semester break is coming round the corner, and so I have a bit of time in my hands.

This fic will end at chapter **15 **or **20, **depending on how the story goes, and how you people respond to the story line. However, you must know, that for most of my stories, I do not have an outline or sketch of how I want things to go. I just write things along the way, and try to improvise.

Once again, I continued to post **'Babysitting Days' **as a request from a friend, but know that this story would be the only one I'm continuing on this site.

**P.S. **For any grammar mistakes, wrong sentence construction, parallelism, and other whatnot, please bear with me. I'll be sure to correct them soon. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **It's the same as my other disclaimers.

* * *

><p>There was a mild sensation tickling his nose, rousing him from his sleep. With a tired sigh, Tsuna blearily opened his eyes and looked around him. The first thing he noticed was something was pressing against his side, and another was that they were moving. <em>What was I...ah right. <em>He looked down and saw the mop of raven hair underneath his chin. Kai was sleeping soundly, resting on his chest without a care in the world. He must have tired the child out.

Looking out the window, he knew they were nearing the mansion. It had been a fun-filled day, and it was something he wanted to happen every time he was with Kai. He never imagined him to be a little artist. The artistic and elegant side he saw from his ward today was unexpected, but definitely pleasant. It just reminded him that Kai was definitely Hibari Kyoya's son—one of the most traditional and brilliant people he has ever come to know.

_Tsuna slowly pulled away from the embrace, a tender smile still on his lips. Kai looked away from him, the lightest tinge of pink on his cheeks. The brunet quickly squashed the urge to squeal, instead, he silently contemplated to himself. The heavy weight that settled at the pit of his stomach is almost gone now, but he wasn't ready to have the day end. _

"_Kai-kun, why don't you choose where we go next?" He didn't want their first outing together to end in such a sad note. This day was supposed to be for his young ward—to keep him from thinking about incompetent teachers and naive classmates. Besides, he promised Hibari that Kai would be home by seven, and they still had about three hours at most._

'_Plenty of time.' Tsuna mused to himself before looking down at the child seated beside him. Kai stared down at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. It just made Tsuna smile again. He couldn't deny it, really. He was very fond of Hibari's child. _

"_The Light Garden Center." Tsuna looked up from his musings and quickly turned his attention to Kai who was already staring at him. _

"_What?" Kai wanted to roll his eyes, but quickly stopped himself from doing so. His father always emphasized on mannerisms and etiquette. And rolling one's eyes, no matter how dumb herbivores are, is a very rude thing to do. So for now, he'll just settle for a glare. _

"_Herbivore, you have an attention span of an ant." Tsuna looked confused, but laughed sheepishly after. _

"_Haha sorry, Kai-kun. You want to go to the Light Garden Center, correct?" When the child just continued glaring at him, the brunet smiled, though a bit embarrassed. Tsuna stood quickly before reaching out and offering his hand to the child. _

"_Let's go?" He expected to be ignored again just like that time at the rink, but to his surprise, small fingers curled around his. Before Tsuna even realized it, he was quickly being pulled towards the car. He gaped for a moment before a small smile graced his lips. He tightened his grip around Kai's hand, and together they walked hand in hand, looking for the entire world to see as a small happy family. _

_It was only an hour's ride towards their destination, and Tsuna found it hard to believe that he had never stepped foot in this place. Light Garden Center was, in a word, breath-taking. For one thing, there were flowers...everywhere. From the ceiling to the stone path leading to a small cottage at the top of the stairs, flowers surrounded 'everything.'_

_Tsuna looked in awe and clear fascination as Kai led them to the center of the gardens. It was quite ingenious, actually, that the Light Garden Center was separated into divisions; each division featuring a certain theme—the beauty of the seasons. Winter, spring, autumn, and summer. The funny thing was that the Light Garden Center was not even remotely close to looking like a 'garden.' It was a compound, one that stretches for about a hundred kilometers at the least. _

_The acre of land was sectioned into four, divided by very tall glass walls, enclosed in big greenhouses, though you could still see through the glass. The most unique feature of the complex was that once you step into the center walkway, you would feel as if you were standing in four places at once, and experienced a whole year in a split second. North of the sections was summer, west was winter, south was autumn, and east was spring. Tsuna had to take a step back at the expanse of land brimming with nature and life. The place was just too out of this world. _

_It was hard not to stare and stare, and well, just _stare_ at the picturesque surroundings. But his charge didn't think so. Kai just walked ahead without even looking back, making him look like a complete idiot standing alone in the middle of the walkway with his mouth wide open. Needless to say, Tsuna was stupefied. Were they even still in Namimori? Tsuna was certain his hometown was not as big as _this _ten years ago. Well, time changes things and right now, he was bearing witness to one of those changes. And truthfully, he loved this 'change' all too much. _

_The first greenhouse they explored was the autumn gardens, which consisted of pines and deciduous trees highlighting the warm yet vibrant colors seen and found only in the season of autumn. It was the time where the sun changes angles, and the weather becomes cooler. The leaves, in turn, would then acquire a change of color from their usual 'green,' adapting an unusual fiery glow before they fall to the ground. The autumn portion perfectly depicts autumn in all its beauty. The air conditioning system made sure that the greenhouse maintained a certain temperature that enables the leaves to maintain their 'autumnal' state._

_With his knowledge of plants, he could only distinguish a few of the ones he saw. Japanese maple, ginkgo biloba, Tupelo, golden ash, and scarlet oak. Green, red, brown, and yellow were the prominent colors, but he couldn't help but wonder about one thing. He touched one bark of the tree in thought. _

"_That's a flowering cherry tree, more commonly known as sakura." Kai quipped from his side. Tsuna's eyes lit up in recognition. He knew he saw this tree from somewhere before, but from what he knew, sakura trees were supposed to be pink and white._

_As if hearing his silent query, Kai answered. "Flowering cherries are usually planted for their spring blossoms, but in cool climates, they turn from yellow to orange or red." Tsuna stared at the tree in thought._

"_Kai-kun, you really like cherry blossoms, don't you?" The child scoffed and turned away, but it was the only confirmation Tsuna needed. Now, he knew one thing that differed between father and son. From what he remembered, Hibari detested the sight of cherry blossoms, while his child obviously adores them. The brunet snorted. 'So different yet so alike at the same time.'_

_Next on their impromptu touring were the summer gardens. Tsuna tried not to shield his eyes at the bright display of colorful sunflowers and perfectly lined array of summer blooming perennials. The gardens featured different colored shrubs, and in between these shrubs were small orchids accentuating the trimmed plants. Everything was colorful, playful, and carefree. Tsuna instantly fell in love with this garden. _

_The spring gardens featured life and it was a myriad of colors splashed all over the place. Unlike the first two gardens, the spring gardens had flower buds and young plants, signs of growth and life in the making. At the center of the greenhouse were trimmed plants, forming a large circle filled with different buds, both minor and major that give off a faint smell. Tsuna breathed in deeply, feeling the deep-set tension lift from his shoulders. It was an exhilarating experience, and he was sure that these gardens served their purpose. _

_The winter gardens were the last on their agenda and the greenhouse they were currently exploring. Tsuna knew the theme should be 'hibernal,' a season which features loneliness and seemingly eternal peace, but it exceeded all his expectations. It was..._

"_Father designed this garden." Tsuna's gaze was ripped from the scenery to stare at Kai, instead. That was definitely what he was not expecting. This elegant garden came from the hands of someone as violent as Hibari? Truly, first impressions are always inaccurate. _

_The winter gardens were filled with wisteria, an alternative to the snow. Small blossoms lay scattered across the floor, and a few petals fluttered across the wind. It really was as if the place was covered in snow and you were standing in the middle of a blizzard. The flowers planted were to his amazement among his favourites, such as lavender, winter roses, Daphne, Bergenia, and his ultimate love—white roses. _

_Tsuna's eyes were widening by the second at the sheer number of white roses scattered across the field. This garden wasn't wintry at all. It was a garden for lovers, and the wooden cottage at the top of the stairs was the very proof of his assumption. A romantic paradise embraced in a world filled with silence and peace. The winter garden was an existence with seemingly no life but the pair of lovers in the cottage, engrossed in nothing but each other. Soft pink peppered Tsuna's cheeks at the thought. He didn't peg the notorious Disciplinary committee chairman to be so romantic. A tug on his sleeve broke him from his daze, and he smiled down at his charge. _

"_What is it, Kai-kun?" The child stared at him for a second before taking his hand and leading him out. _

"_We have to go now, herbivore. If you want to explore more, we'll have to ask father to go another time." Tsuna nodded and let himself be dragged away. It was a shame, really. He really wanted to see more, but Kai was right. They'll be late, and he promised Hibari that Kai would be home by seven. The brunet took one last glance behind him. Out of all the gardens, he had found the winter one to be the most beautiful. But it was funny though; that the summer gardens he fell in love with was actually designed by his young ward. Winter and summer...Hibari and Kai were quite different, after all. _

Tsuna blinked a few times to get his head out of his lingering thoughts. He sighed against the window of the car before turning to his young charge. Ruffling the soft raven hair, Tsuna smiled softly when Kai just pressed into the car seat. The child must be really tired, and the brunet didn't have the heart to wake him up. Instead, he let Kai's bodyguard open the door for him, before carrying the child out of the car.

Kai instantly nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck and breathed out deeply. Tsuna gently rubbed the child's back, soothing him a bit as he walked up the stairway to the entrance. They were greeted by Nakamura-san, the head butler of the mansion, who offered to carry 'the young master,' but Tsuna refused and carried his charge all the way to bed. On the way, he stifled his many attempts to yawn and just sleep on his feet.

It was a tiring day, and all he wanted to do was sleep all day, but the exhaustion was worth it. The different side he saw from his ward today was all the reward he needed. But most importantly, he saw something as amazing as the Light Garden Center. Now, that was a bonus. With a tired smile, he tucked Kai to bed, and slinked out of the room as quietly as possible. Tsuna yawned, stretched his aching body, and rubbed his teary eyes as he walked down the stairs. What he would do just to sleep and snore all day.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna froze mid-step at the last step of the stairs. His heart beat had spiked up at the sound of his name, and all notions of sleep flew out the window when he saw the man standing before him. The same intense eyes, raven hair, and imposing aura—the very man who had reined terror in Nami-chu stood before him, regarding him indifferently. Tsuna tried not to run and screech 'hieeeeeee!' _Oh god, I'm not ready for this. _

"Herbivore..." Hibari trailed off as he walked towards him. Tsuna flinched slightly but didn't let the passive mask on his face crumble. He wasn't ready, yes, but Reborn taught him better. He would not fall on his ass and cry like a baby in this man's presence. Ten years ago, he might have, but not this time. _Not this time. _

"Yes, Hibari-san?" Hibari walked past him, his suit brushing against the fabric of his shirt. It took all his willpower not to move out of the former prefect's way.

"We need to discuss a few things." On the contrary, Tsuna did _not _want to 'discuss a few things.' He wanted to sleep and lay dead for a whole day, but unfortunately, Hibari had other plans. He walked away from him, and the brunet knew that he had to follow Hibari to who knows where. Tsuna sighed in dismay; there goes his grand plan of sleep. With a tired groan, he turned around and followed after Hibari. _Better get this over with. _

...

Hibari was not in a good mood. He always was, unfortunately. The only thing that sets this time apart from the other times was that he was sent home early. Kusakabe made sure of that. That blasted man with the strangest hairdos sent him home early. _Him_, _the _Hibari Kyoya was happily kicked out of his office by his overly ecstatic assistant. Definitely, his irritation was not faring any better.

Since he started working, he never had the reason to leave work for another day. Well, things changed when he had gotten a son, but that was a different matter, altogether. He liked things in order; organized in a way that his plans would neither be pushed ahead nor delayed in the slightest. It was how he managed his time for both himself and his work. Now, that he had another addition in his life, he was splitting his time for three: Kai, himself, and work. It was not supposed to change, but someone else thought otherwise. His mood dropped even further when he thought about it. With a grimace, he opened the front door, expecting to be greeted by his employees, but he saw someone else.

His eyes narrowed as he watched the unsuspecting male go down the stairs, while looking dead on his feet. He watched with keen eyes, and tried to match the memory of ten years ago to this man walking towards him. Ten years ago, he could remember distinctly a pathetic weakling, who always quivered before him, and a teen of scrawny build that had the highest pitch of voice for a male he has ever heard. That brunet was bullied day in and day out during middle school days. Hibari knew he hated that herbivore at first sight. And he, along with everyone else, didn't care to notice that the weakling had moved somewhere just before graduation.

Now, he saw someone different. Hibari stared at Sawada Tsunayoshi, the supposed babysitter of his son with intense eyes. There was something different in just about...everything. The way he walked, moved, and looked—this man didn't seem to be the person he knew ten years ago. The brunet had changed, more than he expected, not that he cared in the first place. The signs, however, were there.

From a gangly thin body, Hibari saw a man, lithe and fit. From a hunched back and timid posture, Sawada Tsunayoshi now moved with sure steps, a certain confidence in his every move. The brown nest of a hair was tamer and grown into a long ponytail. He glared at the swishing tail of hair. It reminded him of the mosquito with mismatched eyes, and it irritated him to no end.

But he couldn't deny it. There was something there, and Hibari noted, that he couldn't pinpoint what it was. A frown settled on his lips. He was probably just over-thinking things. Someone as pathetic as that squealing hyena from middle school just can't change so abruptly, even if it has been teen years since then.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari saw him tense, and he waited patiently until the brunet acknowledged his presence. It wasn't long before their eyes met, and if Hibari wasn't usually apathetic, he would have been stunned at the mere notion that Sawada Tsunayoshi was staring him in the eye. Long ago, the same person would be looking at everywhere but him, and now; the same man was holding his stare steadily. He stopped the urge to smile. This was not what he was expecting at all. Nodding to himself, he regarded his son's babysitter with indifference.

"Herbivore..." The raven walked towards the brunet, and with satisfaction, he saw him flinch but didn't move away. _Brave. _He noted with amusement.

"We need to discuss a few things."

...

Tsuna hated it, and for the first time in his entire life, he wanted to hurt someone _intentionally. _He could feel it in his veins. He could feel the overwhelming need to bash that man's face in, and let that gorgeous face of his contort in pain. The brunet almost smiled at the thought, before shaking himself from his evil thoughts. He was sure that this person was doing this on purpose. _Arrogant bastard._

It had been ten agonizing minutes since he was asked to step inside Hibari's office, and since then, Tsuna hadn't heard a word from the stoic man. The silence was suffocating, and all his 'employer' was doing was sit there and read through the papers on his desk. It was as if he didn't exist at all. The brunet was sure he was being ignored. He hated it, and for the past few minutes, he had been struggling not to squirm anxiously in his seat. _Anymore of this and I'll punc—_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna sat up straight as his gaze met Hibari's. A pair of narrowed onyx eyes met his, and he resisted the urge to gasp at the intensity of that stare. Even after all these years, Hibari Kyoya could still ingrain fear into his very being with just a stare.

"I have put this off for quite some time, but I believe that a contract is in order." Hibari started out slow, and Tsuna hung onto every word. The dark and husky tones of his voice were deeper and smoother than what the brunet remembered. He didn't know if he should shiver in fear or melt like goo. What was it with men that had melodic voices but vicious personalities? Take Reborn, for example. Now, he was a shining example of a man with a deceptively delicious voice, but had the most sadistic streak he had ever seen. Tsuna just wanted to groan out loud. Was he going crazy? _Damn it, concentrate!_

"A contract? I'm just a babysitter, Hibari-san." Tsuna may not know much about menial jobs, but to have a contract for a mere babysitter? It was unusual, and quite strange, actually. But on second thought, this man was _the _Hibari Kyoya. He doesn't do anything half-heartedly, and he demands the best all the time.

"Exactly, _herbivore._" The brunet flinched and the raven tried not to smirk maliciously at the involuntary movement. This herbivore was just like he was before. It was a bit disappointing.

"To be honest, I'm in a precarious situation." Hibari leaned back and regarded the male before him in a disinterested manner.

"My son is not very fond of the idea of being looked after by a babysitter. Well, frankly he doesn't like anyone looking after him." Tsuna wanted to snort out loud. That was the understatement of the century. With an antisocial man and scary as Satan for a father, the brunet wasn't surprised Kai turned out the way he was.

"But my time is limited, and I don't have enough of it to stay at home and look after him." Hibari shuffled a few papers on his desk, and stood from his seat with admirable ease. Tsuna watched his approach with wariness before taking the set of papers handed to him. Carefully, he read through the contents. The contract wasn't very long, and was written in a very straightforward manner.

"If you have any questions, feel free to ask them." Hibari sat on his desk, and leaned back, his keen eyes observing every of the herbivore's movement. It was fascinating to a certain degree that out of all the people he would be interacting with, or seeing for that matter, was the weakling everyone singled out years ago.

"U-Um Hibari-san?" Tsuna looked up from the papers in his hand, only to move back at the unnerving stare directed at him. _What the—has he been staring the whole time? _Sweat gathered at the back of his neck at the thought. Maybe, he was trying to think of the best way to make his life living hell? Could be.

"Hn." He knew it was the only acknowledgement he was going to receive, and Tsuna nodded to himself. He had to tread on this matter in a delicate manner. Angering Hibari in any way was the same as warranting your death wish.

"A full-time babysitter is alright, but is it really necessary that I l-live h-here?" The stutter in his words was unavoidable, because he was seriously trying _not _to hyperventilate at that moment. Living with the most violent man he has ever come to know? _I'll die in a week. _Tsuna groaned in his head. He wanted to live a long life, damn it.

"Obviously, herbivore." Tsuna was starting to get sick of hearing that word. Was it inherent in the Hibari bloodline? Or some kind of familial language? _Ugh. I'm going crazy._

"I leave for work early morning, and work till late in the evening. I can't have my son unsupervised in any time of the day." There was an odd gleam in those dark eyes, and it made Tsuna want to crawl under a rock at the scrutiny he was being subjected to.

"But there are maids and butlers everywhere, Hibari-san. Kai-kun also has his bodyguards." The brunet protested weakly, but almost immediately wanted to take back everything he said. Hibari didn't look as calm as before, in fact, he looked irritated. Tsuna swallowed nervously. Irritation for the former prefect was the driving force to hurt someone, and with him being the only person in the vicinity...well, it won't end pretty.

"Herbivore_, _I do not tolerate people questioning me." Tsuna flinched and tried to make himself look smaller.

"My son's quite taken to you, herbivore and that's enough reason to keep you. Besides, the conditions in the contract clearly state that all your needs will be provided for, aside from the allowance you will receive daily, and your pay twice a month. Anything else you might want or need—you need only to ask the head butler, and it shall be forwarded to me."

Tsuna clenched his fists, and tried not to feel the bitterness in his gut. Hibari made it all seem like a business transaction. It was as if all of Kai's needs would be resolved by something like a contract. What's more, Tsuna felt as if he was only doing this for money, that the care and understanding he was showering Kai, were all because of money.

"Hibari-san." The brunet looked up, his eyes glistening with suppressed anger. He would not accept this. His grip on his clothed lap tightened.

"I apologize for being rude, but _your _son, Kai-kun is not a business deal, Hibari-san. He's _your _son, and therefore, someone you should be caring for. I don't mind taking care of him in your stead, since you're busy. But don't treat him as if he would be alright just by having someone look after him. He needs his father too, and I can only do so much, so don't expect _too _much. _Besides_." Tsuna paused, taking a deep breath as he tried to take control of his emotions.

"...even an outsider like me can tell that he misses his father..." He trailed off as he stood. He set the papers down with as much control as he could. Tsuna was sorely tempted to rip the papers out. _I need a nap, darn it!_

"Please let me rethink about all the terms you've laid out for me. I'll come by tomorrow at six in the morning, Hibari-san."

Hibari had been silent all the while he was blowing off some steam, and Tsuna didn't want to take chances. He might reap the consequences of his actions too early. Running his mouth off, what was he thinking? With a low bow, Tsuna gave his employer one last look before turning to leave. Hibari only regarded him impassively, making him grit his teeth.

How could he be so stupid? To think that this person could...could be...Tsuna sighed inwardly as he lingered by the door handle.

"Just one more thing, Hibari-san."

"Not done, herbivore?" Hibari's tone was mocking but Tsuna didn't let that get to him. It was already a shock to him that he wasn't being given a beat down for being so rude and presumptuous. He looked back, and met the man's gaze again. Tsuna's eyes were narrowed, and his lips were set in a thin line.

"Do _not _ever mistake my care for Kai-kun to be fake and superficial. If anything, he's the most lovable child I've had the pleasure of meeting, so please do not question my intentions. Goodnight, sir." The door closed with a resounding 'click,' and silence surrounded him like a thick blanket. Hibari leaned back on his chair, his head thrown back and his feet resting on the desk.

He waited for a bit, making sure that the herbivore has completely left, before a small smile formed on his lips. The smile quickly morphed into an amused smirk, to a malicious grin, then to soft breathy chuckles, and finally to resounding laughter. An unoccupied hand covered a part of his face. It was amusing, just way too amusing. The herbivore, just like he hypothesized at first, had changed, and it was affecting him more than it should. His chortles died down shortly after, and his eyes took on a thoughtful gleam. Maybe, that bronco was right. And just maybe, this would make his days a bit more interesting. Oh, how much fun was he going to have with this one?

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...a strange but willful herbivore." Hibari smirked as he leaned forward and read the profile on his computer.

"How will I break you, hmm?"

...

At the train station, Tsuna felt his hypersensitive senses going haywire, and that nagging feeling at the back of his head intensifying. He tried not to shiver as the hairs on his skin stood on end. Looking around he saw nothing amiss, making him feel all the more uncomfortable. With a shrug, he walked inside the train once the doors opened, and let the feeling subside.

Sometimes, he over-reacts at the slightest stimuli. _It'll fade soon; I have nothing to worry about. _He settled on his seat, and let the movements of the train lull him into a light sleep. _Everything's alright. _Later on, Tsuna would realize that maybe, his so-called hyper intuition has never been wrong. Unfortunately, this mistake was something he would realize a tiny bit too late.

* * *

><p><strong>PSS. <strong>For those who do not read the author's note, well, you probably should. You'll know when I would update, and other important announcements. Toodles.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: GREETINGS. **Hi there everyone! Sorry it took a while longer than I planned, so please give me a week at most for my updates. I'm really getting excited about this story, hope you guys are getting excited as well. Please do not hesitate to tell me anything you'd like to say. Also, I appreciate you guys for putting this on both your favorite and alert lists, but it would be nice if you say something once in a while. It's a bit disappointing to always see 'New Favorite' or 'New Story Follower,' and then clog my mail with about fifteen or more emails, only to see no 'New Review.' Express yourself and be heard. :)

**P.S. **At the end of the chapter, there would be a few interesting spoilers. Well, not really spoilers but things you should expect in chapter 8 of 'Babysitting Days.' Be sure to read them, ok? See you guys later!

**Disclaimer: **It's the same as always. KHR is not mine.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kai's daily regimen consists of waking up at the ungodly hour of 5 am, train his little body with what his father taught him, preparing for school and eat breakfast by 6 am, and then leave for school at 6:30 am accompanied by his babysitter. School ends at 12 nn, and by then, he's picked up from school by his chauffeur and driven home. At home, he spends the day going over the day's lessons for an hour before he looks for other things to do. At 8 pm, he goes and prepares for bedtime, and by 9 pm, he should be in his room, sleeping soundly.<p>

Well, that was the gist of it, but Kai found it strange that when he woke up to train, he sees his father at their training ground casually leaning against a tree. In his hands, his father held the wooden tonfas he was given when he turned five. Cautiously, he walked towards his father, and stared at him in undisguised confusion.

"Father? What are you doing here?"

Hibari gave his son a once over and nodded in approval at the choice of clothing for his training. It consisted of a simple outfit of black track pants with a matching cotton shirt. It was light enough for training, and dark enough to easily conceal any spots and blotches he would acquire. Silently, he handed the tonfas to his son who took hold of them. He noted with approval that the way Kai's hands held the weapons was correct and firm.

"Should I not be here, Kai?" His father raised an eyebrow at him, and Kai shook his head quickly. He pursed his lips in thought, his nose scrunching a bit as he regarded his father dressed in a similar fashion as his.

"No, it's just that, you leave for work at this time and..." Kai trailed off as he looked for the right words to express his concern. Hibari waited patiently for his son to continue.

"...you only stay at home when we celebrate Christmas, New Year, and my birthday. Is there another holiday I should know?" Hibari held his son's stare for a second longer before crouching down to his eye level.

"Today is different. My workload for the next few weeks is all taken care of, so I have a few days free." Hibari paused and watched in mild amusement as his son's eyes brightened at the word 'free.' Ruffling Kai's unruly raven hair, he continued.

"This will be the perfect time for me to see if you have improved. I will assess your improvement before I decide whether or not I should teach you something more advanced."

His son nodded with enthusiasm, the usual dispassionate expression crumbling before his father. It was just too easy to please his child. Now, he could only wonder why those incompetent babysitters never got along with him. _Except for one. _He almost smirked at the thought. _Yes, only one. _This would definitely change a few things.

"Also, I'll be meeting your babysitter later on to discuss his living arrangements." Kai stared at his father, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Living arrangements?" Patting his son softly on the head, he nodded, and stood to his full height.

"Yes, starting tomorrow, your babysitter would be living with us." Hibari turned around, intending to retrieve his tonfas from the benches when a tug stopped him from moving. He looked down and found his son peering at him with wide eyes.

"The herbivore would be living with us?" His son was happy. Hibari could hear it in his voice. He wasn't fooled by the indifferent mask his son wore most of the time. As his father, picking up the slightest bit of emotion just by one twitch of his muscle, and change of tone in his son's voice, were things he easily recognized.

"Yes." Hibari felt the grip on his clothes tighten by just one single word. It was a bit surprising to see his son acting this way, and for another person, as well. These obvious changes only gave him more reasons to find more about Kai's babysitter.

"He will be taking care of you while I'm away for work." Kai nodded, and loosened his grip on his father's clothes. He watched silently as his father plucked his tonfas from the wooden benches, and turned to face him.

"Now then, shall we start?" And then, they were off in their own world. It was rare to see father and son train, and to make sure no one disturbs them, Nakamura ordered the family bodyguards to never let anyone near the training grounds. Besides, anyone who would dare disturb this rare moment of family bonding was someone suicidal or someone long forgotten in the Hibari household.

...

Tsuna felt his whole world spinning. He felt like crap, looked like one, and wouldn't be surprised if he was mistaken for one. The argument with Reborn last night lasted for at least six hours, resulting in broken vases, overturned furniture, two gun shots in his home—which his neighbors promptly ignored—and throbbing vocal chords. Well, more terrifying things happened, but the brunet opted to leave them out of his traumatized mind. It had been a rough night, and he could barely sleep though he was exhausted from yesterday's activities.

Needless to say, Tsuna's day didn't start dandy, and he just knew it would end in a bad note. Tsuna groaned to himself. If only that stupid, prideful, and scary man was not so over-protective, not to mention _possessive_, then, he wouldn't be feeling like the living dead today. It only started with one simple sentence.

"_Hibari wants me to live with them." Tsuna stated casually over dinner. Reborn's fork over the cooked meat on his plate stilled, and the brunet suddenly felt the temperature in the room go cold. _

"_Care to run that by me again, dame-Tsuna?" Reborn's voice was eerily calm, and the brunet tried not to shiver in fear. Why didn't he feel good all of a sudden?_

"_I said that Hibari wants me to li—" _

"_HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna stumbled backwards as he stared at the hole on his chair. He stared with dawning horror as Reborn stood from his seat, his trustee gun—which he fondly calls 'Leon'—pointed at him. He looked up and found his former mentor glaring at him, his eyes burning in anger._

"_I know what I heard, dame-Tsuna." Reborn began, his tone dark and low. Tsuna cringed and resisted the urge to duck under the dinner table. The last time he heard this kind of ominous voice from his former tutor was ages ago, and the result wasn't pretty. He had nightmares for weeks. _

"_What I want to know is why you're considering something so stupid." Well, it might be because of the fact that someone like Hibari wouldn't take no for an answer. Tsuna groaned inwardly, but his eyes never wavered from Reborn's stare. This was seriously getting out of hand real fast. _

"_This is my chance to have a long-lasting job, Reborn! Besides, Kai-kun is—" Tsuna stopped abruptly, feeling his senses going haywire. His shoulders tensed in surprise as Reborn walked towards him. _

"_Kai-kun?" Reborn mimicked his tone of voice, clearly mocking him, but the brunet didn't have the heart to get irritated. He was too busy trying to keep his sorry ass live. He clutched the vase he took from his left side to his chest. _

"_Kai-kun is Hibari-san's son, and apparently, I'm the only one he can tolerate as a babysitter. So, it'll be fine, Reborn! It won—" _

"_HIEEEEEE!" Another gun shot went past his head, and he only managed to barely dodge the bullet. In retaliation, he threw the vase at the devil incarnate who—to his frustration—flawlessly avoided the flying projectile. Reborn's face didn't even move a centimeter. Tsuna clenched his fists, and glared firmly when he saw the fedora-wearing man advancing towards him. _

"_I'm not in a good mood, dame-Tsuna and knowing _you_ with your imbecilic and stubborn nature, not even death can change what you decide to do." The brunet was torn. He couldn't decide whether he was just insulted or complimented._

"_That's why." Tsuna flinched, moving back another step only to realize that his back was pressed against the cold wall. Almost having a panic attack, his eyes wildly roamed around his apartment, searching desperately for an escape route. It wasn't until two hands were planted on either side of his face did he realize that escape was futile. He looked up, his eyes watering at the sight of Reborn's sexy—he did not just think_ that_—terrifying smirk. _

"_You'll have to entertain me, and make sure, that you survive when you do so." Small droplets of tears fell down his cheeks as Reborn leaned down, his gaze smoldering, and it took all of Tsuna's willpower not to faint. _

"_Besides..." Reborn's lips curled into a cruel grin. Tsuna felt a small part of his soul leaving his body. _

"_We have all night, my adorably stupid student." The last of his coherent thoughts was, maybe, living with Hibari wouldn't be so bad if he could get away from this man. Tsuna felt the cold barrel of the gun by his neck. _

"_Shall we begin?" Tsuna swallowed the lump in his throat. This was going to be one long _long _night. _

Tsuna grimaced to himself, feeling the bruises and the countless cuts and scrapes he acquired over night. It was _hell_, and when Reborn was angry coupled with his overbearing possessive nature, he gets to live hell on earth. He sighed as he trotted down the familiar streets towards the Hibari mansion. There was a limp to his steps as he walked, and he was more than sure that the wound on his back inflicted by Reborn last night would bruise an ugly purple.

Tsuna's shoulders sagged when he caught sight of the mansion. The gloom surrounding him had yet to subside and he was sure it wouldn't disappear for the rest of the day. He felt a bit guilty facing Kai like this, but his exhausted mind and body were not cooperating with him today. _Stupid Reborn, and his stupid sadism, and his stupid psychotic fiendish nature. I really hate you right now, damn it. _He glowered at the intimidating gates of the Hibari mansion before ringing the doorbell.

"A pleasant morning to you, Sawada-sama." The head butler of the Hibari mansion had opened the gates and was now waiting patiently for him by the front door. A brilliant smile suddenly appeared on his face, wiping away all traces of his previously deteriorating mood.

"Good morning, Nakamura-san!"

Tsuna greeted back enthusiastically as his whole body beamed with happiness. The old butler faintly smiled at him before gesturing for him to follow. Once the man had turned away from him, the brunet's solemn mood came back full force, and his smile morphed into a frown at record speed. Oh how good of an actor was he to fool the elderly? Goodness, he was becoming bi-polar. He sighed and ruffled his hair in frustration. He needed an aspirin, and maybe, some painkillers as well. The brunet just hoped that nothing would make his day worse than it already was.

"The young masters have been awaiting your arrival. They would like for you to join them for breakfast." Tsuna nodded absentmindedly. His head was way too lost in his depressing thoughts to notice the pronoun the butler used was 'they' and not 'he.'

"I hope you enjoy your stay here, Sawada-sama. If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ring the bell in your room or at young master Kai's room."

Tsuna hummed his approval, clearly not listening. Nakamura smiled. He was expecting a whole lot from this young man, and no words could express how much his presence comforts him. He knew this youth would do well. He could just feel it in his old and rickety bones. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the key to bringing back the warmth the Hibari mansion lacked that day the previous lady of the house ruined everything. _May the good God bless you, my child. _With a fond smile, he opened the door to the dining room.

"Sawada-sama, if you would please." Tsuna snapped out of his musings and saw the head butler gesturing for him to go inside. Smiling softly, his eyes shone with sincerity.

"Thank you, Nakamura-san." The old man shook his head.

"It is always a pleasure to serve you, Sawada-sama." He watched as the brunet waved at him before going inside the dining room. Nakamura calmly closed the door behind him. Now, he was definitely sure that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one person they needed in their household. His grey eyes gleamed with wisdom and compassion. He had been serving the Hibari family for almost thirty-six years, and he would be damned if he didn't make his young masters' lives happy. It was the least he could do for the very family he had sworn to serve his entire life.

...

"Please, _please_ tell me I'm only imagining things." Tsuna whispered under his breath, his eyes taking in the unbelievable sight before him. He doesn't expect much in life but he didn't expect _this _of all things to be the first thing that would greet him this morning.

"Herbivore...quit your gawking and take a seat. I didn't hire you to set a bad example for my son."

Both father and son were staring at him now, silently waiting for him to do what he was told. And Tsuna just wanted to run away from those piercing eyes. If he thought that Kai looked similar to his father, well, he thought wrong. They looked as if they were brothers, well, twins for that matter. Kai looked like a carbon copy of his father. Tsuna felt weak all of a sudden.

"Just sit down, herbivore."

There it was again! It was that 'herbivore' thing again. At least, that snapped him out of his stupor. Tsuna took a deep breath and schooled his features into that of indifference to at least salvage his image. It didn't matter though because he had already made a fool of himself more times he could count with Kai, and last night with Hibari. _Oh the joy of irony. Bullshit. _He thought bitterly.

Tsuna sat down quietly beside Kai, offering him a small, genuine smile that made the boy's cheeks flush. The child huffed and turned away. Tsuna couldn't help but grin. At least, Kai didn't take after his father when it comes to personality. His ward was adorable, while Hibari was just Satan. Hooded onyx eyes suddenly came to mind. Well, maybe, not so much like Satan. That was Reborn's title.

"Now, herbivore." The brunet flinched and the raven pretended not to notice. The raven's son observed their interaction quietly. "As the contract states, you will be Kai's babysitter for a year, and then we will renew your contract if necessary." Hibari gave him a look, and Tsuna stiffened in his seat. The bastard was insulting him and he knew it. He retaliated with a glare but the bastard smirked as if taunting him. Kai has stopped eating already and his whole attention was now fully focused on his father and babysitter.

"For the duration of a year, you will be living in this mansion starting tomorrow. Your room will be situated just across from my son's room." Tsuna's eyes widened. _What the hell?!_

"So soon? B-But I-I—"The brunet was cut off abruptly.

"_Once_ Kai's school ends for the day, the chauffeur will drive you at _Le __Rochelle_." Hibari was seriously trying to make his life harder. Tsuna blanched inwardly. He was going to be having lunch with the Hibari family? Someone kill him now please.

"You will go to the mall and purchase your own phone. How you survived without one is quite admirable, herbivore." Hibari was mocking him openly now, and Tsuna stopped the urge to kick him in the face. He heard a snort to his right, and a vein on his forehead twitched. He discreetly glanced at the child, and smiled thinly at him. Kai stiffened before shoving a spoonful of soup in his mouth. Tsuna nodded in satisfaction. _Good boy. _

"Kai." The child looked up quickly.

"Yes, father?"

Tsuna fidgeted in his seat. It was strange how they were so formal to each other, but he could clearly see the affection the father and son had for each other. He saw how Hibari's eyes softened and how Kai's eyes shined in attention. It warmed him a bit, though none of it showed on his face. Now, if only his adorable ward's father wasn't as evil as the devil, then, he would have squealed at the sight.

"Make sure the herbivore purchases all that he needs—toiletries, gadgets, and clothes. Get him formals as well."

"I have my own clothes, Hibari-san." Tsuna interrupted but Hibari only ignored him.

"I'll allow you to use the card I gave you on your birthday. You need not worry about the costs for your account is an extension to mine." The brunet watched the two ravens in disbelief. Seriously, how _rich_ was Hibari? He's getting appalled by the fact that the former prefect wasn't even mildly concerned with any of the expenses.

"But Hibari-san! There's no need fo—"Hibari's gaze settled on him, abruptly stopping his protests.

"I do not need your suggestion, herbivore. You are serving under the Hibari family and it would do well that you understand where you stand. I am merciful enough to ignore your _impudence_ last night."

Tsuna's mind reeled at the words being thrown so harshly towards him. He clenched his fists as the slightest bit of anger swelled in his chest. Small fingers suddenly curled around his right fist and the anger dissipated as quickly as it came. Kai's attention was on his food but Tsuna still smiled at him gratefully, his hand holding the child's chubby fingers. Hibari didn't seem to notice their small exchange.

"Kai is an executive member of Cloud Inc., thus, my son's participation in formal events and social gatherings are required. You will be accompanying my son in these events, and do your duties of taking care of him. I will not have you embarrass the Hibari name by being inadequately dressed."

There was a clack of the silver spoon on the table, and Tsuna watched with concealed contempt as Hibari carefully wiped his lips with the table napkin. How could someone so emotionless and evil be so breath-taking and elegant at the same time? His dislike for the man was growing by the second.

"I believe Kai's school starts at seven. We will discuss this more later in the evening. As I've said before, Kai sleeps at nine. Both of you must be home by seven, understand?"

Kai worriedly glanced at his babysitter, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. His chest felt heavy when he saw the herbivore gritting his teeth and clenching his fists so tightly. The child knew that the herbivore would get hurt if he kept doing that, and he didn't like the thought of his babysitter getting hurt. He could only wonder why his father was so harsh towards him. The herbivore didn't deserve it, and for the second time in his life, he was upset with his father.

"I understand perfectly, Hibari-san, and pardon me, _your Highness."_ Kai's eyes widened as his babysitter glared at his father. His small shoulders stiffened and his mouth opened slightly as waves and waves of killer intent poured out of the herbivore. His respect for the brunet man just went up his scale.

"The contract states that I am free to do whatever means necessary to ensure my stay here is acceptable. Therefore, I have every right to do what I _please _without grovelling under your feet, your _Grace. _I've already signed the contract, and we're now bound by law. If you wish to hurt me for being _impudent_, then be my guest, but know that I won't hesitate in retaliating, my _lord._"

Tsuna spat every word. His eyes blazing as he challenged Hibari head on. That was the last straw. The bastard knew better than underestimate him. He may have been dame-Tsuna but that was ten years ago. Ten years filled with pain, suffering, and Reborn. He will not take it like a pushover. He didn't undergo hell just to be pushed around by this _man. _

Hibari silently watched the herbivore fume. He had been right all along. There really was a definite change in this man, and he knew that instant he saw him walking down the stairs last night. A smile graced his lips, as he leaned forward, his chin supported by his crossed fingers. His eyes gleamed in delight when he saw those orange-tinted irises narrowing at him.

"You're interesting, herbivore." Tsuna flinched but his eyes steadily held Hibari's. His gaze didn't falter when Hibari leaned back and regarded him coolly, yet the intensity in those dark silver-lined eyes didn't lessen. If anything, the raven's eyes were darker and it gave the brunet a sense of foreboding. Tsuna could only hope that his defiance wouldn't bite him in the ass someday.

"The contract also states that under no means are you allowed to quit until a year ends. Thus, no matter how hard or _brutal_ it gets, you cannot withdraw or you will be sued for violating the terms and agreement. We'll see how long you last then, herbivore." Hibari chuckled darkly as he stood. His gaze bored down into the smaller male.

"If that is all, herbivore, I would advise that you leave this instant. I will not tolerate having my son arrive at his school late." Hibari turned around, and proceeded towards the door. Tsuna felt his heartbeat pulse erratically when he suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder. The former prefect stared at him coldly.

"It would be my utmost pleasure to have you here, herbivore. Welcome to the Hibari mansion." _It's like I'm being welcomed to hell, instead. __  
><em>

The door closed soundly and Tsuna suddenly felt faint. Grasping the edge of the table with his right hand, he breathed in and out in rapid succession. His left clutched the front of his shirt, just over his chest. He could feel blood rushing to his head. That cold gaze had rendered him terrified for a moment. There was so much spite in those eyes that it left him breathless. Warm and soft hands clutched the cloth of his shirt, and he looked down only to see Kai staring at him anxiously.

"Kai-kun?" The child stared at him before removing his hand which held onto the table for dear life. Kai's hand tightened around his as he was pulled out of his seat, and lead towards the living room.

"Tsunayoshi-san, I'll be late." Tsuna's eyes widened at the address. Pulling the child to a halt, he gently turned Kai towards him.

"What did you call me?" The child frowned at him, clearly displeased.

"Your name is Tsunayoshi, correct? Or did you forget, herbivore?" Tsuna twitched hearing the word herbivore. For some reason, he really hated hearing it now.

Kai watched his babysitter curiously as the man sighed and shook his head. The herbivore knelled on one knee before him and settled one hand on his pale face. Kai placed his own hand over the hand covering his left cheek. He really liked the warmth his babysitter provided.

"That is my name, Kai-kun, but Tsuna-nii would be fine, you know." Kai stared at him in the eye and found nothing but sincerity in those caramel-colored eyes. Slowly, he nodded.

"Then, calling me Kai would be fine, as well. Understand, Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna's eyes widened before a brilliant smile bloomed in his face. Chuckling softly, he enveloped the child in his arms.

"I understand...I understand perfectly, Kai." He wanted to roll his eyes at the familiarity of the affectionate gesture. This herbivore really liked hugging, not that he was complaining. Defeated, he sighed into the embrace and wrapped his own arms around his Tsuna-nii's shoulders.

"Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna hummed in response.

"If father hurts you, I'll protect you." Tsuna's arms around the child slackened for a moment, before he tightened his hold on the child again. He nuzzled his face into the soft, fluffy hair and smiled.

"I'll be counting on you then." Their sweet moment was cut short when the brunet suddenly pulled away from the embrace, his eyes wide in panic.

"You'll be late if we don't leave soon! We have to go, now!" Tsuna hoisted the child in his arms and ran for the door. Kai sighed and shook his head.

"Tsuna-nii, you're stupid." The brunet pouted.

"Hey, I resent that." The door closed behind them, and Hibari was left watching both his son and the herbivore scrambling to get inside the car. It was upsetting to see how easily Sawada Tsunayoshi tamed his son. His eyes narrowed at the spot where he last saw them. Truly, he couldn't wait to see what lies beneath that brave mask. It really is a pleasure to have him here, in more ways than one. The bronco did something right for once. He took one last glance behind him, only one thought prevailed. _I accept your challenge, Sawada Tsunayoshi. __  
><em>

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: <strong>The day transitions from bad to worse when Tsuna meets the people Hibari worked with. Tsuna is not impressed. The lunch meeting ends in a disaster when Kai gets unintentionally hurt.

See you guys next time! Please read and review! **Ciao! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THAILAND! IMPORTANT! **Hello everyone! Once again, I apologize for going past my deadline haha! To make up for the long wait, I doubled the length of this chapter! Hope you like it! Also, I'm currently in Thailand. Well, I'll be going home in a few hours, and what can I say? This place is super awesome! My family and I visited at the perfect time! There's currently a festival of sorts and a number of booths are lined up on the streets, it's so cool!

Anyway, have I told you how funny you guys are? I simply begged for reviews and many complied! Gah, too adorable! Anyway, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, will review, and will keep reviewing my story until the final chapter. Seriously, I want to finish this up as soon as possible because once my exams start for the next semester, updates might not come until **six months later. **So be sure to stay tuned to this story and keep telling me what you think.

Some people are guessing a few things, and I'm surprised that a few are getting the gist of it. Haha look underneath the underneath, people! You'll find out soon enough! Keep guessing!

**Challenge: **

1) Who is Sawada Tsunayoshi? Who is he, really?

2) What about Hibari Kai's mother? What could her history be?

3) Why is Tsuna's time limited?

4) What could Dino's plans be?

5) What about Hibari's plans?

6) How does Reborn fit in all this?

**P.S. **A good guess from a reviewer could be entitled to an advanced reading of my next chapter or you can be entitled to a few answers to anything you want to ask. Haha so ready, set, go! Don't stop guessing! I'll personally message the people with the right guesses. Another preview for the next chapter is written at the end of this chapter, please look forward to it.

**Disclaimer. **Seriously, people shouldn't bother much with this but I'm sorry to say that I don't own KHR, but! I own Hibari Kai, ok? He's my adorable, fluffy, and innocent Kai-chan! Mine!

* * *

><p>It was recess and Tsuna found himself heartily eating the food prepared and packed by the head chef of the Hibari family, happily unaware that he was being observed. Kai watched his babysitter with something akin to fascination. It was really strange. Just a few hours ago, he saw the herbivore get angry at his father, then he became happy, and annoyed at the same time. Now...his babysitter was blissful?<p>

It was a mystery to him how a man, and a grown-up such as him could undergo so many mood swings all at once. The only people he had seen go through emotions so fast were women, and the hags who took care of him in the past. Most of the girls in his class were like that too. His curiosity made him a very upset camper.

Finally, he asked his Uncle Dino once but only told him something vague, and didn't dare elaborate further. Asking his father wasn't a good idea either, since all he did was tell him that the matter in question was nonsense. Kai didn't ask his family again, but he was genuinely curious, and so with that in mind, he asked his Tsuna-nii.

"Tsuna-nii?"

"Urhn?" Tsuna turned to look at him, his mouth full with the sandwich they were eating. Kai suppressed the urge to sigh. Why did it feel as if he was talking to someone younger than him? And he was _six_; didn't that make his situation more peculiar?

"What is a period?" Tsuna's eyebrow rose in question. _Period?_

"You use that to end a sentence, Kai."

The child stared at his babysitter deadpanned. The sudden urge to roll his eyes was becoming overwhelming. Seriously, who wouldn't know what a period was?

"I know what that is, Tsuna-nii. What I'm asking is a woman's period, not the period as a punctuation mark." _Oh._

It took a few seconds for the brunet to process what his charge had said. Kai was staring at him expectantly when his eyes widened in realization. _Oh! Oh..._

"EHHHHHH?"

The small raven flinched and scooted back a little from his babysitter. He wasn't expecting that outburst. Did he say something wrong? He didn't mean for the herbivore to get mad. He felt his chest getting heavy at the thought of the herbivore getting mad at him. He just didn't like it.

"Kai." The child looked up, but still felt put off. What if his babysitter started disliking him as well? _Just like those hags...Just like her..._

"Yes, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna suddenly knew there was something wrong. He didn't need his so-called 'Hyper Intuition' to know that the child was somehow upset. He could hear it clearly in Kai's voice. His voice sounded softer and timid, sounding like a child who was caught red-handed for doing something wrong.

The brunet recognized it right away. No matter how much Kai tried to be stronger, he was still just a child. Thus, he was no exception. With a gentle smile, he ruffled the mop of raven hair affectionately.

"I'm not mad, Kai." Tsuna saw the child scrutinizing him for any lies, and it prompted him to grin wider. "But." He saw the child tense as if readying himself to be hit. His eyes narrowed at this, but placed this observation at the back of his mind. He would ponder on it later on.

"I would still like to know where you heard it from." _Were they teaching sexual education to children now?_

That was a frightening thought, and Tsuna didn't know what to make of it. He only learned what a 'woman's period' was when he was fourteen for goodness' sake!

"Uncle Dino told me." A vein twitched on his forehead, and Tsuna tried not to show the irritation on his face. _Typical._

"Oh?"

Kai nodded, innocently unaware of his babysitter's deteriorating mood, and the brunet would like to keep it that way. Besides, he could never get mad at his adorable ward. That would be the same as imagining Reborn wishing for world peace, which would never _ever _happen.

"Yes, I asked him once, but he never told me what it was. So, what is it?" Wide, curious eyes peered at him and Tsuna tried not to imagine the best ways to grill his annoying, self-proclaimed brother. _Just you wait, you insensitive idiot._

"Before I answer that Kai, I want to know why you asked that in the first place."

Kai frowned and looked away from him. Tsuna knew the child was getting impatient, but he also knew his charge would eventually answer him. It was one of his adorable quirks. Hibari's son was quick to anger but quick to please, as well. The child was getting better at handling his mood though, and seemed to listen to him.

It was a good indication that the child was finally warming up to him, and that made him feel giddy. He would just have to put up with the Kai's father, and he was not looking forward it at all. _Ugh. I really hate that bastard. _At least now, Tsuna's dislike for the man could be validated, since Hibari was a total ice block, not to mention self-centered and evil.

"Sometimes, girls are strange. They change moods so fast. One moment they're happy, and then the next moment, they're crying."

Tsuna's lips quirked up in amusement. He knew Kai was more perceptive than most, but for him to be a curious little raven...well, his young ward would be a handful. It only made him more endearing in his eyes.

"I asked Uncle Dino why and he said that it was called mood swings, and women have it because of their period."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he felt like bashing someone on the head; namely, the idiot who put the ridiculous idea in Kai's head. Didn't Dino even consider that Kai was pertaining to girls in his class, which he might add, have not undergone their cycles yet? Oh, he was so going to have a _word_ with his self-proclaimed sibling later.

"He didn't tell me what it was and so I asked father—"

Kai paused when he saw his babysitter suddenly burst out laughing. He watched as the herbivore clutched his stomach, and doubled over in laughter. The sight should have annoyed him since his Tsuna-nii was being rude but he felt excited for some reason. It was a really strange feeling if the child had to admit.

It was the first time he saw his babysitter this happy, but he couldn't say he disliked it. His eyes furrowed in confusion as he sat there waiting for his Tsuna-nii to stop laughing. It was better seeing him like this than that time in the dining room with his father. His expression grimaced at the thought of seeing his babysitter hurt. It made his chest hurt, and it wasn't something he wanted to experience again.

Oblivious to the child's inner turmoil, Tsuna gasped for breath and tried to keep his amusement at bay. He couldn't help it. Just the thought of that icy bastard's expression, when his son asked him such a question had him howling in laughter. Maybe, he would be lenient with Dino. What that idiot did was just priceless. Taking in a deep breath, he sighed out loud and turned to his charge with a small smile.

"Sorry about that Kai. I just remembered something, so what happened next?" Kai blinked, and tried to rack his brain of their previously cut conversation. He had been way too busy analyzing the herbivore's actions that he had almost forgotten. _Ah! Father!_

"I asked father but only said it was nonsense."

Tsuna suppressed the urge to snort out loud. Trust Hibari to be so uptight about such things. Well, that was Hibari Kyoya for you. He turned his attention towards Kai who was staring at him hopefully. He suddenly felt his heart dropping to his stomach. _It's as if I'm being asked to talk about the 'talk.' Damn you, Dino. _

"So what is it, Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna really hated being in the spot like this, and he seriously didn't want to let Kai know about such things until he was older. There are some things that children should never know until they're mature enough to handle them. Sighing, he patted Kai softly on the head.

"A woman's period is something that happens for women once every month or once every two months depending on their hormone level."

Tsuna was trying his hardest to simplify things here, and it was hard when he knew that Kai was very bright for his age. He saw how the child was absorbing every word like a sponge, and his obvious thirst for knowledge shone in those ice blue eyes.

"It usually starts in their teen years when their body is mature enough, and well...when women have their period, sometimes it affects their moods. They become easily angered, depressed, or pleased."

Kai listened carefully to every word. He now had a vague idea about the mood swings, but there was still something bothering him.

"Tsuna-nii, you keep saying 'it.' What exactly happens when women have their period?"

Tsuna cringed inwardly. He just knew Kai would ask what it was eventually. If he was any other child, they would be satisfied by now, but this was _Kai_, he was a little genius—a curious genius. Tsuna sighed and shook his head. There was no lying to this kid, and he couldn't possibly stomach the idea of lying to him anyway.

"Kai, as much as I want to tell you, I can't. Well, not yet." Kai frowned, clearly displeased, but Tsuna held firm.

"I'll tell you when you're a little older but for now, you'll have to accept the fact that there are things that you can't know yet, ok?"

He tried to placate the child with a smile but it wasn't working. Kai's head was turned away from him, a frown still on his lips. Tsuna grinned wide. The child was clearly sulking, and he tried not to squeal and glomp the child. Why was Kai just so adorable?

"Let me ask you then, why do you want to know so badly, hmm? Is there something I should know?" Kai didn't turn to him but the frown was replaced by a thoughtful look. Tsuna waited patiently for his ward to answer him.

"It's just strange, Tsuna-nii. If only women have 'periods,' why do you have mood swings as well?"

The child was staring at him now, clearly convinced with his observation. Tsuna wanted to strange someone for some reason. This was seriously that bronco's fault. Once he sees him, they would definitely be having a very serious and long _talk. _

"What made you say that, Kai?" He asked sweetly, but his smile was strained. Kai, thankfully, didn't notice.

"You're happy, then sad and angry, but happy again. Do you have periods as well?"

Kai tilted his head to the side, his eyes shining in curiosity. Another vein on his forehead twitched. Oh that bronco was dead, so _very _dead.

...

Dino felt his skin crawl suddenly, causing him to stop mid-speech. Romario stared at his boss inquisitively and he only shook his head. _Must be my imagination. _

"I'll call you once I'm done here, Romario." His assistant nodded and bowed before entering the limousine and driving away.

Dino watched as his car disappeared into the distance. There was a small grin splayed on his lips when he turned to enter the restaurant. Kyoya called for a lunch meeting all of a sudden, and though he was busy as hell, he couldn't possibly say no.

He knew that little Kai would be invited, meaning his little brother would also be there. His eyes gleamed with mischief. He also knew Kyoya would never brief Tsuna of what might happen, and that thought elicited an excited shiver from his body. The blond couldn't wait. It was an impromptu reunion he knew they wouldn't forget.

Dino whistled to himself. Seeing those priceless expressions on their faces later was so much better than paperwork. Dino nodded to himself as he entered the private room, and saw the people already seated. He grinned wide. _Yep, this is so much better than paperwork. _

...

"This is fucking stupid! We just met the other day, Hibari!" Gokudera fumed on his seat, his hand itching to bomb everyone in the vicinity. If he had his way, the baseball idiot seating in front of him would be his first victim.

Yamamoto only smiled pleasantly, making him angrier. "Maa we'll be eating soon, Gokudera. You don't have to hyperventilate like that." Gokudera snarled at him as he stood from his seat, his eyes boring holes into those infuriating brown eyes.

"Who's hyperventilating you baseball idiot?! I wasn't talking to you!"

"This is quite sudden, Kyoya-kun. Is there something important we need to discuss?"

Byakuran, as always, was the first to ignore the stormy executive of Vongola Corp. Dino sighed and shook his head. Can't they have another routine? It was like this every single time they met. Well, at least today, it would somehow change a bit from their usual tempo. His gaze slid towards the clock above the door. His eyes suddenly gleamed in excitement. _Any time now...come on...move faster, damn it!_ So intent in his own thoughts, the blond Italian failed to realize he was being watched.

Mukuro leaned on his crossed fingers as he watched the bucking horse intently. Something was going to happen, he just knew it. The idiotic Cavallone was making it so obvious that he suppressed the urge to throw his bread knife at him.

Well, Hibari was not faring any better. He could see how the skylark's eyebrows were twitching, and his hands were reaching for the collapsible tonfas he was hiding somewhere in his suit. The Intel president sighed dramatically to himself. How could the other imbeciles not notice something so blaringly obvious?

"Kufufu. Skylark-kun, are we waiting for someone?"

Hibari glanced at him but didn't answer. It only spurned his curiosity to dangerous levels. To be honest, things were getting quite boring these days, and business wasn't something that gave him the entertainment he needs. Trying to mess with people's lives had become quite a chore, and watching baboons fighting all day was relatively boring.

Thus, Rokudo Mukuro was utterly and inevitably bored out of his mind. He needed a change of pace, and it seems, that his favourite skylark was going to do it for him. He smirked into his gloved hands, his mismatched eyes darkening in thought. What could be in store for them?

"Ha? Don't tell me your brat will join us, you bastard! The last time he did, we had to renovate the place! What the hell have you been teaching the demonic brat?!" A flying projectile was his answer, and without a second thought, Gokudera moved out of the way. Discreetly, he glanced at the knife lodged at the side of his seat, his anger barely contained in his chest.

"What the hell, you bastard!" Yamamoto laughed carelessly as he smoothly stood from his chair and held Gokudera down. It wouldn't end well if his partner suddenly blows the place up. They had enough of those back in the company.

"Barbaric as always, aren't we, prissy cat?" Byakuran taunted while he smiled pleasantly at the flailing and cussing silver-haired Italian. It was just too easy to annoy the man. How he managed to survive this world with a blood pressure _that_ high was a mystery to him, but he knew better than to ask.

Leaning back on his chair, he observed the others, and was mildly surprised to see the difference in their expressions. His eyes curved into crescents as he observed each one with the exception of the Vongola idiots fighting on the side.

Hibari was irritated, as usual, but his mood was slightly darker than normal. The bucking horse was fidgeting on his seat like an excited child. Excited for what exactly, Byakuran didn't have a clue. And Mukuro... Byakuran quirked an eyebrow upward when their eyes met. Mukuro was now grinning at him as if he was trying to tell him something which he couldn't grasp.

"Mukuro-chan, is there something wrong?"

The man's grin was becoming sinister by the second, and it had him narrowing his eyes. His usual placid mask disappeared in favour of analysing the strange glint in Mukuro's eyes. Byakuran held the heterochromatic male's gaze for a long while before finally leaning back, looking satisfied. A side glance at the bronco confirmed what had caught the Intel CEO's interest.

"This is certainly going to be the highlight of my day."

...

_Le Rochelle _was, as the name implied, a French restaurant which held fine dining in very high regards. The interior was clearly top-notch and the atmosphere was breath-taking. The cream linens for tablecloths, and crimson table runners lined in gold were neatly embroidered with lace.

The gold cutlery shined under the brilliant lighting of the chandeliers, and the softest touch of fragrant flower petals was scattered tastefully over the rounded tables. A few vintage couches lined the walls of the restaurant, and Tsuna just knew those pieces of furniture cost a fortune.

The place was refined, classy, elegant, and he felt really out of place in his baggy and unfashionable clothing. While the other diners and guests were donned in suits, dresses, and formals, he wore baggy jeans, a childish shirt with the number **27 **emblazoned on the front, an old cotton jacket, and some worn-out sneakers.

He wasn't dressed for this place, and everyone else seemed to think so, as well. Too bad he didn't care much for pleasantries and decorum. Tsuna promptly ignored the looks of disdain the servers and guests alike were throwing at him. It was so petty that the brunet wanted to roll his eyes. Sometimes, people were just too shallow and critical that they forget what's more important.

He sneaked a glance at his ward and found himself smiling a small smile. Kai looked dignified and indifferent, completely disregarding the pointed looks being thrown at them. _As usual. _He thought fondly. It always amazes him how a child could be so dispassionate yet be so expressive at the same time. Tsuna's hand tightened around the child's left hand, and felt inexplicably happy when the child returned the gesture. He found it funny how things changed so drastically.

From being the 'herbivore', he was suddenly 'Tsuna-nii.' It made him want to shout in glee. Kai didn't know how much the change in address made him happy. The kid already had him wrapped around his finger, and fortunately, his charge didn't have a clue.

Tsuna preferred it that way. Who knows what the child would make him do? The small raven's stare was unnerving enough, and he didn't need another reminder of that bastard he would be, unfortunately, living with. Why does he always have to get stuck with the weirdest people? Reborn was the perfect example.

"The rest of your company have arrived, Hibari-sama."

Tsuna watched warily as their waiter pressed the doorbell to their private room, and spoke into the intercom. Honestly, he didn't even find it strange that they were led to another floor, and at a more secluded section of the fine restaurant. Hibari had always hated 'crowding.'

It was the same as breaking the school's rules. But mainly, it greatly irritated the former prefect. The brunet rolled his eyes. How could an antisocial freak like Hibari Kyoya decide to get tied and knock up a girl? The biggest question was Kai. _How the hell did he produce such an adorable child? _

"Tsuna-nii, your inattentiveness is unbecoming of someone your age."

Tsuna quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at his charge with something akin to awe and mild indignation. Awe, because how could a child at _that_ age sound so mature and intelligent? And indignation, partly because Hibari's son was reprimanding someone more than three times his age. Honestly, he felt embarrassed. What would Reborn say? More in the lines of, 'dame-Tsuna, you're getting more and more pathetic.' Tsuna sighed and shook his head. _Damn it! Get a grip, Tsuna! _

"Sorry for not paying attention, Kai." The brunet smiled sincerely. Kai stared at him for a second, before turning away as the waiter gestured inside. The herbivore had been acting strange, and he was sure that he heard his babysitter utter uncle Dino's name many times. The child could only wonder why.

Silently, they walked inside but the noise coming from the inner room of the furnished private quarters could easily be heard. Tsuna didn't pay attention to it though; since he was too busy observing his surroundings. How could a restaurant have rooms that could be mistaken as a suite?

Tsuna shook his head in dismay. He couldn't understand the elites' wayward thinking when it comes to squandering money so easily. It was just a waste. The brunet looked around the lavishly decorated room. _Yep, a total waste of good money. _

They stopped in front of a wooden door, and Tsuna suddenly felt nervous. His conversation with Hibari awhile ago didn't exactly end well, and he just knows that Kai's father hated him to the core. Well, everybody in Namimori did, actually. Who wouldn't hate the pushover, weak, and pathetic dame-Tsuna?

For many of his schoolmates, he was a waste of space, while to some, he was garbage. Well, to those select few, he was better off dead. The only one who was kind enough to care about him, even at the slightest, was Sasagawa Kyoko, which wasn't surprising because she was a kind and gentle person at heart. Simply put, his middle school life wasn't the best story to tell, actually.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a crash. Tsuna stared at the closed door with surprise. The noise was becoming louder, and it was getting harder to ignore because for one, Hibari abhors anything that could disturb 'peace,' and second, he hated crowding.

Therefore, Tsuna was having a hard time grasping the fact that when he and Kai entered the room, there were others inside the room as well. He stared at the occupants of the room with dawning horror. Hibari never mentioned that there would be guests eating with them this morning! His gaze swept across the room. Oh the icicle king was going down, damn it!

Sure, he was not expecting company, but of all the people, he didn't expect _these _people. His self-proclaimed, older brother and two others—which for the life of him, never expected that he would see again—were staring at him with varying expressions. His mood began to darken, and the strained smile on his face turned a tad bit colder.

Tsuna just knew the bastard was doing this on purpose, and he just _knew_ that this was the start of Hibari's endless bouts of torture for him. He stomped down the urge to glare at the smug man sitting at the head of the table. Oh, that man was going down, and the brunet would make sure that when he did, he would be laughing his ass off at that stoic face. He smirked inwardly as he regarded each person with indifference. _I'll show you, you bastard. Just wait and see. _

...

The silence was awkward and tense, and even a child like Kai knew that there was something wrong. Heck, anyone who had enough brains knew better than to do something abrupt but he overestimated his uncle. Unfortunately, his uncle Dino was prone to being an idiot at times. The child sighed, and shook his head as he walked towards the seat nearest his father. He'll just leave his babysitter to deal with his ignorant uncle. Besides, they were like brothers, right?

"TSUNA~!"

Tsuna let out an undignified screech of 'hieeeeeeee!' as he toppled over from the weight of the blond Italian squeezing the life out of him. He wasn't expecting such a greeting, and it seems the occupants of the room didn't expect this kind of behaviour as well. They looked on in confusion and mild interest as the scene unfolded before them.

"You're finally here! I was getting tired of waiting, you know? So, how are you? Is your job hard? Are you getting enough sleep? You sh—"His mouth was suddenly covered by a warm and gentle hand. Bright caramel-colored orbs stared into his amber ones, and Dino calmed down immediately.

"Dino-nii, I would really _appreciate_ it if you get off me, and stopped embarrassing us in front of all these people." Tsuna whispered into his ears, his voice sounding dangerous yet sweet at the same time. Dino gulped nervously, and quickly stood from their awkward and suggestive position on the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck, having the decency to look ashamed.

"Haha. Sorry Tsuna, guess I was excited? I haven't seen you for almost two weeks now!" Dino whined childishly, and Tsuna resisted the urge to hit the man on the head. Where was the mature and admirable man he used to respect, and perhaps, idolize years before? There was no such thing when his older brother's subordinates were not around. It was sad, really. Dino Cavallone becomes a useless man when his people weren't with him.

"Herbivores."

Tsuna flinched but didn't turn around. Who knew what he would do when he saw that arrogant and expressionless face? His fingers twitched at the thought. He could definitely imagine himself bashing the man's face with little to no remorse.

"If you're done with your theatrics, I would advise that you sit down and behave yourselves. I didn't gather all of you here to crowd my presence and make fools out of yourselves." Hibari didn't even turn to look at them as he spoke, not that Tsuna cared though.

"Maa, you're too stiff, Kyoya! Being so uptight can be a source of stress, you know?"

Dino laughed slightly, but Tsuna didn't find it amusing. He stared at Dino with exasperation before sighing and shaking his head. Truthfully, he didn't care anymore. Whatever happens, happens. Besides, he was already becoming resigned to the fact that Hibari Kyoya—no matter how evil he was—would become his employer, and the very person who would supply his source of income for the next few months. It was a sad thing to be in his shoes right now.

Rolling his eyes, he turned around and met the raven's gaze. Well, true as it may be, he wasn't going to be the man's slave. He would work under the devil, under his _own _terms, or he would die trying. The brunet offered a small bow at Hibari, his face carefully blank.

"Of course, Hibari-san. I apologize for wasting your time."

His little brother's voice sounded monotone and empty even to his own ears. Dino stared at Tsuna with mild confusion. _What's going on?_ He didn't have the chance to ask, since the younger male was already walking towards the seat next to Kai, just across from his own seat, but far away from the other corporate heads.

Tsuna was acting strange, but he would have to wait until he could ask. His former student was already getting snappy, and a snappy Kyoya meant someone was going to get hurt. With his little brother and cute nephew in the vicinity, he couldn't afford to let that happen. Grinning wide, he clapped his hands.

"Shall we order our food first?"

For now, Dino would play the peacemaker. Besides, he already had what he came for. All their expressions were priceless when Tsuna walked in, and that was already enough for him, but he also knew it wasn't enough for _them._ The people he worked with weren't exactly the sanest of people. If anything, they were the most dangerous of all he has ever met in his life. Well, he himself wasn't exactly normal. If he was spending most of his time with these kinds of people, would he be any different?

He looked up briefly from the menu in his hand, and smirked as his eyes roamed the room. No, that was a rhetorical question. Dino wouldn't be with these people if he wasn't the least bit similar to them, because as the saying goes, birds of the same feather flock together. Those words of wisdom couldn't be any truer than now, right?

It only made him pity Tsuna that he had to meet people like them, Dino included. But he only felt a tiny bit guilty though, because he knew that Sawada Tsunayashi wasn't the weakling everyone thought he was. He was more than that, and these people would get to see it someday. His gaze slid towards his former student. _Yes, that includes you, Kyoya. _

...

Getting over his initial reaction was easy, but calming down and analyzing his surroundings after, was harder. Tsuna sat stiff in his seat, aware of the stares he was receiving. They weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were observing him, and that ticked him off a little.

Seriously, all he wanted to do was to take all the cutlery laid out in front of him and throw them at those offending eyes. _When did I start thinking so violently? _The brunet shook his head, and breathed in and out deeply. He was setting a bad example for Kai if he continued being easily angered like this.

"Tsuna-nii?" Kai called out to him uncertainly, prompting him to turn to his right. He smiled softly, and ruffled the raven hair.

"Yes, Kai?" The child held up the menu and the brunet knew exactly what the child needed.

"You can't read French, ne?" Kai nodded, his gaze still on the menu in his small hands. A frown was present on his lips, clearly irked by the fact that he couldn't read the unfamiliar words. It was endearing to see his charge try so hard. Tsuna smiled indulgently, and patted the child's head.

"That's okay, just tell me what you want to eat and I'll be sure to order for you."

Tsuna promised, unaware of the stares he was receiving once _again_. Hibari raised an eyebrow in question, clearly not expecting the herbivore to be bilingual. Gokudera was staring at the man with indignation. How could someone so stupid—Sawada barely scored **20** in Japanese—know how to speak a difficult language like French when he couldn't pass his native speech?

Gokudera scoffed and crossed his arms. "Ha! Don't bluff, you weakling! What's a fuc—"He was suddenly cut off when a fork flew past his head. Hibari was staring at him, daring him to cuss in his son's presence. The silver-haired Italian glared back, not the least bit intimidated by the animosity leaking out of the former prefect. He looked away quickly and focused his attention back at the lying babysitter beside Hibari's son.

"Oi brat!" Kai frowned but looked up at the rude herbivore. Honestly, he couldn't understand how his father could stomach this man's presence. Gokudera Hayato was loud, rude, and clearly bad-mannered.

"Don't listen to that pathetic idiot. He's _dame-Tsuna_, French is way out of his league. Just give your order to the bucking horse. The same goes for _you_." Gokudera sneered at him, but Tsuna didn't find it necessary to react.

It would be foolish on his part to take the bait, but someone else thought otherwise. He could feel his ward becoming angry, but before the child could lash out, he gently laid his hand on one of the chubby hands, and squeezed softly. He smiled down at the child, his eyes warm and kind.

"Kai, what would you like to eat, hmm?"

Tsuna asked, blatantly ignoring the insult, and the annoying man, altogether. Mukuro smirked as he quietly watched the prissy cat fume. Well, he didn't expect this kind of surprise. The Sawada Tsunayoshi he was expecting wasn't this kind of man. Vaguely, he could remember a fidgety, and helpless teen years ago.

He saw him in passing a few times when he was trying to annoy the Disciplinary Committee chairman. The brunet didn't leave much of an impression, since all he did was scream and run. Sawada Tsunayoshi was disgustingly weak, and he concluded right then and there, that the screeching buffoon wasn't worth his time. Staring at him now, however, was making him think otherwise.

"I want something with chicken, Tsuna-nii." Kai answered quickly, his eyes scanning the menu once again.

He couldn't read it, but someday, he would be able to. His father wanted him to learn at least five different languages in the near future. It was only natural that he does, since his father knew at least thirteen, some of which were French, Italian, Mandarin, German, English, and Hangeul.

"How about chicken cordon bleu? It's tasty and simple. What do you think?" Kai looked thoughtful, but nodded his consent soon after. To be honest, he wasn't fond of French food. He liked Japanese cuisine better, but his Tsuna-nii looked like he knew a lot about French food, that's why he'll trust his babysitter with this choice.

Tsuna nodded and smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm guessing you'd want sorbet after lunch?"

Kai mumbled a small 'yes,' his cheeks feeling a bit warm at the rapt attention his babysitter was giving him. The herbivore was doting on him, and the child knew that he was being treated like a helpless kid, though he was the one who asked for help in the first place.

At any given occasion, anyone else who would treat him the same way as the herbivore would be quickly put in their place. So what made Tsuna-nii different? He looked up and found his babysitter giving him that smile which made him feel weird inside. _What's different?_

With the pair so engrossed in each other, they failed to realize that their interaction was being closely monitored by the other occupants of the room. While everyone else was reeling at the fact that the demon child was acting like an angel, the blond Italian thought differently.

Dino, being that this was his third time eating here, no longer needed to browse the food menu thoroughly. Instead, he watched his little brother and nephew interact like one sweet family. It wasn't much of a surprise for him that Tsuna was able to make the child warm up to him.

For Tsuna, making a child like him was easy as breathing, though he expected that it would take a bit longer before Kai fell for the brunet's charms. He could only wonder what Kyoya thought of this development? His eyes settled on the silent male to his left, and smirked when he saw the small but unnoticeable frown on the raven's lips. Trust Kyoya to be so hard to crack, and be an uptight ass about it. _Well, Kyoya would always be Kyoya, and that will never change. _

Hibari regarded the interaction of his son and his babysitter differently. He knew his son regarded his babysitter with respect and admiration, but to be so tamed to the point that he was under the herbivore's mercy? He didn't like it at all. He didn't trust Sawada Tsunayoshi, and for his son to be completely trusting towards the herbivore, it irritated him. It really _really _irritates him, but he knew he wouldn't do anything that would break this bond of theirs.

Kai needed someone to watch over him, and this herbivore was the only one his son approved. He would just have to bear with that slight discomfort whenever the pair was together. If it was for his son, he would do almost anything and everything to make sure he led a fulfilled life. Hibari turned away after a few minutes of disguised staring. He will just have to make Kai's babysitter feel the full extent of the consequences of challenging him.

After all, it's been a while since he's had anything occupying his time for a different purpose, aside from business and Kai's well-being. What's more, the herbivore would be unable to escape his clutches until a whole year comes to full term. Hibari resisted the urge to smirk. He had plenty of time, and he was going to take full advantage of the limited amount of control he had over Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Yamamoto watched the proceedings carefully. Contrary to popular belief, Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't the airhead everyone perceived him to be. True, he acted carefree most of time, but not many knew who he was underneath all the smiles and constant cheer. Beneath the jovial mask was a man as cold as steel, and a contractor as uncanny and deceitful as the most rotten of lawyers. His instincts were honed to their full extent, and Vongola Corps. utilized his capabilities to the their utmost use.

Thus, he knew right away that his former classmate was completely different from the person he was years ago. Once the brunet had stepped inside the room, he felt the fine hairs at the back of his neck rise at the cold indifference present in the man. It was different from the aura Hibari leaked, different from Mukuro's disturbing presence, and much different from Byakuran's foreboding persona.

Sawada Tsunayoshi spoke of so many things he couldn't begin to understand. Yamamoto watched with a hawk's eye as the man quietly conversed with their waiter. They were conversing in French, he noted, with barely concealed surprise.

And by the looks of it, Sawada was speaking without pause, and looked relatively at ease speaking the difficult language. He turned to Gokudera, only to see him staring incredulously at the 'weakling,' as his friend liked to call him. He was beginning to think that; maybe, dame-Tsuna from middle school wasn't the person they all thought he was. Yamamoto didn't know how right he was until an hour later.

...

"I think it's time that you brief us of the purpose of this meeting, Kyo-chan."

It was a damn good thing that Tsuna was already finished drinking his water when the pale-haired man spoke. What the hell is, _Kyo-chan? _Almost afraid for the strange man, the brunet looked up and found himself gaping at the calmly eating Hibari. _He wasn't offended by that?_

As if hearing his question, Hibari's eyes quickly met his, and glared. Tsuna promptly chose to ignore his curiosity in favour of living another day. Annoying Hibari in these people's presence would definitely lead to something terrible. He already knew these people were the prominent figures of the Hibari family's contracted companies. It didn't take much guessing to know, actually. They all looked and acted like the part, anyway, so what's there to guess?

Unfortunately, this only meant one thing to Tsuna—they were all freakishly dangerous, and _strong_. He could probably hold his own against Hibari, but with these many people? The brunet highly doubted it. Even with Dino on his side, warding them off would still be impossible. Tsuna sighed and shook his head, his gaze concentrated on the plate of food in front of him. As much as he hated the arrogant ass, he wasn't an uncouth and rude barbarian like the fuming Italian seated to his Dino-nii's right.

Tsuna was taught by Reborn, and his former tutor didn't condone disrespect towards one's superiors. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Hibari Kyoya was, one way or another, his superior. He frowned to himself. Well, it still doesn't mean he respected the icicle king though. Kai's father would have to earn that privilege. Besides, he could always defy Hibari at his home, because Tsuna knew he would be able to get away with it. _Heh, when did I start thinking like a troublemaker? _

"This luncheon was held to inform you that two weeks from now, every stockholder for the _Nil Project _will be attending the ball held yearly for the contractors. Every detail must be finalized, and the drafts should be on my desk a week from now. I'm expecting that everything would be polished before you send them to my office."

Hibari sipped his tea, his posture straight and his aura calm. He looked as if he was performing a tea ceremony, instead of attending a business meeting. It pissed Gokudera off, to be honest.

"Oi! Who said you're the commanding officer for the project? And don't order us around, you bastard! We know what we need to do without you ordering us around!" Mukuro chuckled as he regarded the stormy cat with amusement.

"And? Don't tell me you're willing to take his place, hmm? We all know you can barely think straight whenever you're ticked off, and apparently, you _always _are." Gokudera snarled at him, his green eyes darkening in anger.

"I dare you to say that again, you fuc—"Tsuna coughed deliberately when the silver-haired executive cussed"—ing retarded moron! As if you could do a better job! If this project was led by _you_, the plan would crumble before this week ends! You just _suck_ that bad! Ha! _Prissea Project_ was a total fail, and who was leading that?" Gokudera goaded, his face smug when he saw the narrowing of those mismatched eyes.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, it was the fuc—"Tsuna coughed again, a little louder this time. His young charge glanced at him worriedly. Was his babysitter getting sick? The brunet only shook his head and smiled reassuringly at the child. Seriously, there was a child here, damn it! Couldn't the idiot get it through his thick head that he shouldn't be cussing when a kid was around?

"—ing bastard who tried to implement it! None other than you!" Gokudera rudely pointed at the Intel President, causing the man to stand from his seat, his eyes glowering down at the moron who had the audacity to insult him. His fingers flexed as he clenched and unclenched his gloved fists. He smirked down at Gokudera coldly.

"If I remember correctly, you were one of its avid supporters, prissy cat. I even remember you saying, _It's the best solution to clean up the fuc_—"Tsuna cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing in warning as he stared at the opposite wall. Dino smiled at him, trying to calm him down. "—_ed up mess left at the failed power plant which was planned by none other than the Millefiore!_" Mukuro mockingly mimicked Gokudera's manner of speech. By now, Gokudera was already standing, and they were glaring at each other with all the animosity they had for each other.

"Maa, you can't blame my company for that failure, Mukuro-chan. Besides, I remember distinctly that Cloud Inc. had a hand in the planning for the construction of the reactors. Ne, Kyo-chan?"

Byakuran smiled at Hibari, his eyes curved into crescents as he openly mocked the president of Cloud Inc. Dino laughed nervously when he saw his former student's fingers twitch over the knife he had in his hands. This meeting was turning into a mess right before his very eyes, and Dino had the strongest urge to run away and hide. He was useless right now for goodness' sake!

"Maa maa, we didn't come here to fight each other, right? Let's just eat and be merry, ok?"

They all turned to him, their eyes burning with fury, though the smiles on their faces made him shiver in fright. Dino deflated quickly, and raised his hands in front of him, surrendering under the unbearable pressure. Tsuna resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

What the hell was wrong with these people, anyway? He glanced at Kai and found him eating his cordon bleu with fervor, clearly ignoring the on-going fight. The brunet smiled fondly down at his ward, before mussing up the mop of raven hair. _My cute Kai is more mature than those idiots who are more than thrice his age. How charming. _Tsuna thought fondly.

"You bastard! There was a massive outbreak after that biological weapon was accidentally dispatched on the fields of Marnier! And whose fault was that?! Your people are incompetent, not to mention barbaric!"

"Oh? Is the prissy cat passing judgment on his kind? What does that say about you? Kufufu. You're being a hypocrite, Gokudera Hayato. Wasn't it Vongola's fault the bloodshed downtown of Sicily ended in both sides of the mafia faction obliterating each other? You people are even more inept at these things, don't you think?"

"What did you say?!"

"Hahaha. Calm down, Gokudera. Mukuro's only joking with you, na?"

"Maa maa, Mukuro-chan, you shouldn't be so patronizing when the Intel of Kokuyu almost started the dispute at Austria over something stupid as fruit trade. Aren't you all at the same level, then?"

Mukuro's eyes flashed dangerously as his fingers inched nearer the fork in front of him. Tsuna watched the creepy man warily from his periphery. _When will they stop arguing like brats? They're only blaming each other for their stupidities!_

"Ha! At least, the Vongola didn't turn tail and hide when the losses amounted to almost a billion yen! Where were you then, Hibari? You're a fuc—"Tsuna stabbed his shrimp with more force than necessary"—ing coward!"

Hibari stood calmly and casually reached behind his back. Two collapsible tonfas were suddenly held in his hands as he looked over the herbivores with bored eyes.

"You have been disrupting the peace of this meeting for far too long, herbivores. For your brash behaviors, I will bite all of you to death."

With that proclamation, Hibari stepped over the table, and went to attack Gokudera who was ready with his...bombs? Tsuna stared horrified at the chaos unfolding before him. Standing up quickly, he stood from the table and snatched the child sitting beside him right into his arms. Kai looked up at his babysitter in annoyance and confusion.

"Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna looked down at Kai, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

He carried the child out the door and into the main section of their private room. He could hear the table being turned harshly over from inside the inner room, and porcelains crashing over and over again. The brunet sighed and shook his head. He turned his gaze from the closed door to his ward.

"We're trying to stay away from trouble, Kai dear. Are they always like that?" Tsuna raised a thumb over his shoulder, pointing towards the noise his father and the other herbivores were making.

Kai nodded quickly. Too quickly for Tsuna's tastes, actually. "Yes, they always fight for some reason or another, but father never gets beaten!"

Kai suddenly gushed with admiration and respect as his eyes sparkled in excitement. Tsuna chuckled at the adorable declaration of awe and pride. Kai really loved his father, and idolized the man close to hero-worship. It was amusing, really, but it was also a downer on his part. What would the child think if he knew his Tsuna-nii hated his father? _It would upset Kai, won't it? _

Tsuna didn't have time to ponder on it because the loud crash from the other room was hard to ignore. His senses prickled the hairs of his neck and he ducked quickly as he wrapped Kai in a protective embrace. Once on the floor, Tsuna rolled away from their previous location, and curled around himself when an explosion rattled the whole room.

"You won't get away with that, you bastard!" Gokudera roared over the falling debris and clouding dust.

"Gokudera! Bombing places isn't nice, you know?" Yamamoto laughed cheerily before dodging the trident trying to pierce his skull.

"I'll bite you to death, herbivores." Hibari uttered over the commotion, his tonfas glinting ominous silver as he tried to strike down Byakuran. Through it all, Tsuna wanted to curse at everything and at everyone in the vicinity. What the hell was happening?

Sure, he didn't expect that the lunch meeting would be _this _strange, but for things to turn out like this? _I think my life was shortened by a couple of years. _Tsuna sighed as he carefully sat down, his arms still protectively covering the child in his arms. He looked down, his eyes squinting to see Kai properly. The dust and smoke were making it hard to see, and he struggled to make out the outline of child's face.

"Kai..." Tsuna uttered softly as he patted Kai's face almost blindly. "Are you okay?" He heard a faint groan, easing the suffocating worry eating at his chest. Kai was alright and that was all he needed to know.

"Tsuna-nii..."

"What is it?"

Tsuna looked down at Kai, his vision finally clearing. The first thing he recognized was the many dirty spots on Kai's face. He was sure his face looked the same, but the next thing he saw made his blood run cold, and made his heart skip a beat.

His brain registered the thin streak flowing down the side of Kai's pale neck. There was a long cut on the underside of the right earlobe, and it was deep enough for blood to trail down the skin and soak the collar of the child's uniform. His adorable, innocent, and lovable Kai was injured. His kin was hurt. The last of his thoughts processed the same thing. _My child is hurt. _

Tsuna's eyes suddenly narrowed into slits, and his caramel-colored orbs bled to a darker hue of orange. His hand reached for the handkerchief he had in his pocket, and calmly pressed the clean fabric against the open wound. Kai stared at his babysitter, carefully watching the change in the man's expression.

The child could recognize that emotion anywhere. He had seen it plenty of times in his short life, but he had never seen something so intense that it rendered him speechless. Strangely, he didn't feel scared. No, he was not scared but he was worried for his babysitter. Hesitantly, he placed one hand over the herbivore's cheek.

"Tsuna-nii?"

His hair was ruffled and he found himself being cradled in another embrace. Kai immediately melted and snuggled into the comforting warmth. His babysitter's scent washed over him, calming him down immediately.

"Kai, I need you to listen to me very carefully, ok?" The child nodded and Tsuna's grip tightened briefly around the small body pressed against his.

"I want you to keep that handkerchief pressed to your wound while you go outside and call for the chauffeur. Stay inside the car, and wait for me. I'll come for you once I settle something here, ok? I won't be long, I promise."

Tsuna gently whispered the instructions in his ear, and Kai nodded obediently. He felt something warm and soft being pressed against his forehead, and the child only realized what it was when his babysitter stood up and disappeared behind another room.

Kai stood up on shaky legs and touched the lingering warmth on his skin. The herbivore just kissed him...He had seen it countless times when he saw his schoolmates being dropped off by their parents, and it disgusted him, truth be told. But what he felt right now was far from disgust, he felt different.

It made him feel really weak and happy, as well as sad and yearning. His emotions were confusing his young mind. He had never felt this confused before. His chest was hurting again, as if some unknown pressure was pressing heavily against him.

One hand tightly clutched his shirt, just over his chest. His surroundings suddenly looked blurry, and in his hazy state of mind, Kai realized that he was crying. Quickly, he wiped the tears dripping from his eyes. No one had to know this moment of weakness. No one needed to know; not his father, not uncle Dino, and certainly not his Tsuna-nii.

...

Tsuna could hear the blood roaring in his ears as he calmly stepped inside the occupied room. The imbeciles were still fighting each other, unaware of everything around them. His eyes flashed dangerously. They were also blissfully ignorant of the sin they had committed while in his presence.

His fists clenched by his sides, and in one graceful jump, and fluid turn, his right hand was clutching the blade of the sword, and his left was firmly holding the edge of the trident. Red liquid dripped from both his hands, but Tsuna didn't even flinch even when he felt the deadly weapons cutting into his skin. All ongoing fights ceased their activities as every combatant stared at the brunet in disbelief, and awe.

"You fools have taken your petty fights too far."

His voice was calm, and so frighteningly cold that it made all of them stiffen, their hold on their weapons becoming firmer. There was killing intent leaking from the weak-looking man, and its overpowering aura had put even the sadistic Byakuran on edge. Hibari's eyes narrowed slightly, but remained silent. Gokudera bristled from where he stood, and wanted so badly to retaliate, but his survival instincts were telling him not to move.

"Right now, I don't care what your reasons are, or whatever fucked up excuses you have for fighting like immature children." Tsuna paused and looked pointedly at Gokudera who flinched under the cold gaze.

"But you should know better than engross yourself in these dangerous acts when there are innocent bystanders who could get hurt, especially _children._"

Tsuna emphasized his point by clenching his hands around the blades he was holding. His blood was pouring profusely now, but he didn't relinquish his hold. His eyes narrowed once again as he regarded each individual with barely concealed contempt. He felt anger swirling harshly inside his chest, and Tsuna was failing miserably in containing his emotions.

"You have hurt a child. You have hurt my ward, my kin, my _child._"

Tsuna glared fiercely, his whole frame tense, ready to fight everyone to the death if necessary. Without warning, he yanked the blades from the hands of their wielders and threw them across the room. They all stared in amazement as each end of the blades sank at the opposite walls.

Yamamoto's sword was fixed deeply at the forehead of the man on the painting, while Mukuro's trident stabbed the bulls eye of the dart board on the other side of the room. Tsuna slowly put his hands down to his sides, his hands dripping blood on the marble floor. Everyone else remained still, feeling the unexplained tension in the room. They knew better than to act rashly, especially since, they didn't know their enemy.

"My duty is to Kai, and I don't care who you people are, but I will not let you hurt Kai again, whether you are his uncle, his friend, or his _father."_

Tsuna spat the word as if the word burned him, and Hibari raised a tonfa in warning. His eyes narrowed at the obvious accusation the herbivore was throwing at him. There was hell to pay once this situation was over. No one accuses him of being an incompetent father, and gets away with it.

"Unintentionally or not, the next time any of you hurt Kai. I will neither hesitate in retaliating, nor will I be held accountable for the repercussions of my actions."

His threat was laced with a solemn promise, and everyone in the room found themselves spellbound. Who was this man standing in front of them? Who was Sawada Tsunayoshi? Gokudera gawked, looking undignified as the smaller man raised his bloody hand and covered the bomb he had lighted when he saw the brunet nearing him. With his bare fingers, Tsuna diffused the bomb with ease, his calm eyes meeting his.

"I understand why you're angry, Gokudera-san, but that doesn't excuse your actions. Please be mindful of the way you act, and don't be easily angered. It might endanger your life in the future. Besides..."

Tsuna looked up and stared him in the eye, his once cold eyes, now soft and gentle. Gokudera sucked in a deep breath at the abrupt change in the smaller man's demeanor.

"...you wouldn't want to hurt those dear to you by getting yourself hurt, right?"

Tsuna whispered, intending for his words to be heard by only one person—him. Gokudera quickly sobered, and dropped the harmless bombs on the floor, his eyes wide and unfocused. The brunet walked past him without another word, leaving them in absolute silence. They stayed that way until a groan was heard, and a groggy looking Dino sat up from the floor.

The blond Italian had been utterly useless awhile back, and a stray plate had hit him solidly behind the head, which instantly knocked him out. Talk about uselessly useless. Hibari rolled his eyes this time, the urge to do so was stronger than the urge to suppress. How did that man become his mentor years back? That was something the raven-haired man pondered on every single day, and he still couldn't find the answer. Needless to say, it wounded his ego and pride.

Dino looked around him in confusion, taking note of the damage done to the once beautifully decorated restaurant.

"What happened?"

Yamamoto eased up from his stance, and chuckled. "Haha. Something really interesting. You missed it, Dino."

Mukuro sighed in his usual dramatic manner and went to retrieve his trident. His mind was blank, and he didn't know what to think of what happened. All he knew was that, maybe, they stepped on a landmine this time, and they became the butt of the joke. _Not the other way around. _

"Maa, I have another meeting after this. I'll be going ahead." Byakuran shrugged carelessly, and walked out the scene seemingly unaffected by what happened. Once he was out of hearing range, he took his phone out of his pocket, and rang the first person on his contacts list.

"Look up anything you can find on Sawada Tsunayoshi. I want it on my desk in two days." He hung up before the person on the other side could respond. He leaned against the wall beside the restaurant's entrance, waiting for his car to come around. Well, that was an interesting turn of events. It certainly tickled his fancy in more ways than one. He smiled in a manic manner. _What should I do to you, hmm?_

When Byakuran left, one by one, the other occupants of the room also moved to leave the damaged room. Dino was left with the task to handle the situation with the owner of the restaurant. They knew the police would be arriving soon, and as always, the bucking horse was left to do damage control. Hibari had left the scene quickly by jumping off the second floor through the broken window, while the Vongola executives were escorted to their car, and driven away to who knows where.

Dino sighed and mussed his blond hair in frustration. "Seriously, what the hell happened? Did I miss something?"

If only, he knew.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <strong>The postponed shopping trip finally commences, and to Tsuna's horror, Hibari comes along for the ride! A time skip, and viola, a certain incident leads to Tsuna being stuck with Hibari in a room for a whole night! When things start looking up, another obstacle comes in the way—Kai's mother and Hibari's ex-wife!


	9. Chapter 9 - Finally!

**A/N: GREETINGS DUCKLINGS! **Anyway, I present to all of you the **non-edited **version of Chapter 9. I can't present you the edited one yet since my beta, **gracefulsunshine **doesn't have a computer to help her in editing my chapter. To give her breathing space, I edited this chapter on my own, though it's not much so bear with it until I can put up the edited version of my beta. On another note, everyone I still expect the **100+ **reviews, okie? Haha!

For those who are wondering, this chapter is a LOT longer than any of the chapters I've written for any story so far. It's almost twice the amount of Chapter 8, so please expect this chapter to be **very **long. I really hope you guys like it. :) Unfortunately, I might not be able to update in a while. Just found out all my subjects for this semester will kill me slowly every week. I really am going to be suffering every week till March. Seriously.

My workload will be strenuous and tiring. It's just the first week of classes and I already feel like the living dead. And mind you, I really am seriously serious. Gah! So I made this chapter extra long for your reading pleasure. :) Have fun, then read and review, okies? :)

**Disclaimer: **I own Kai and the OCs that will be popping in my story. End of story.

* * *

><p>Takatsu Kubo prided himself for being the best bodyguard their agency has ever produced. At the age of twelve, he was considered a prodigy in the art of defence, and manipulation. From then, he was enrolled into an academy of martial arts, while he studied psychology to have a firm ground against criminals, and to protect his clients efficiently.<p>

At 20, he had graduated with flying colors as he bagged a degree with double majors in psychology and computer science, as well as becoming a master in taewondo, kenpo, kendo, and of course, gun shooting. It also didn't hurt that he was quite the good-looking fellow, though he never cared for appearances. _Yeah right. _

Who was he kidding? If there was one thing he sucked at, it was first impressions, and unfortunately, as good as he was at the psyche, he always judged people without discernment. Anyway, by the time he was at the ripe age of 23, he was hired to be a bodyguard of one of the most prominent figures in Japan, and maybe, the world—the Hibari family. Just like any of his comrades, he had been ecstatic, but more honoured than anything else.

With the guidance of Kusakabe Tetsuya, he was able to efficiently and swiftly integrate himself within the prestigious family's security network, which as he expected, was more than brilliant. He could expect nothing less from the man who assisted the terrifying but very intelligent president of Cloud Inc. His boss, Hibari Kyoya, had made a name for himself that reached far and wide that even to some country bumpkins, his superior remains a legend.

Therefore, he had been quite upset when he was given the insignificant task of guarding Hibari Kai, the only son of Hibari Kyoya. _He, the_ Takatsu Kubo, who had set record after record for every simulation test, and had completed every mission assignments with deadly accuracy, had been ordered to care for a measly child? That wouldn't do. His pride had been sorely wounded, and if he hadn't signed a five-year contract, he would have already resigned. There were more people out there who would be able to afford his services, and better appreciate his capabilities.

However, just like all first impressions, he had been very well mistaken with his assumptions for his soon-to-be ward. Hibari Kai was, for one thing, very _very _destructive. It had taken him only one session of observation to deduce that keeping the child safe would take at least half or more of his skills, and knowledge. If not to keep the child from outside forces that could harm him, then, it was to prevent him from getting hurt from himself.

Four months into the job and the elite bodyguard had taken his job to heart, the child having wormed itself into his guarded, and almost indifferent heart. Takatsu didn't study the human psyche and behaviour for nothing. He knew that his young master wasn't just the violent brat and annoying vermin that some imbecilic bitches—who claimed to be babysitters—said he was. Kai was just...lonely, confused, and to his utmost displeasure, _broken. _

It had taken him three months to unravel the mystery that surrounded his young master, and what he discovered, was something he deemed very disconcerting, even for a man of his calibre. It was on the fifth month that he had decided, that maybe, it wouldn't be so bad being the head bodyguard of that handful and endearing child. Thus, he had sworn to always keep him safe.

Well, some things changed when the twelfth – or was it the fifteenth? – babysitter came by to take care of his young master one day. He goes by the name of 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Seriously, who names their child which sounded suspiciously like 'tuna'? In all honesty, he didn't think highly of the man named Sawada Tsunayoshi. With wide innocent looking eyes that could liken someone to be a complete idiot; a thin, almost willowy figure; and long, inappropriate hair, the young bodyguard deemed him unworthy to be in the presence of the Hibari family.

His musings were stopped abruptly by the panicked screams and familiar-sounding explosions coming from the restaurant. The explosions, though familiar - only Gokudera-sama would be bold and _deranged _enough to be bringing bombs everywhere - had his normal composure slightly ruffled. Thus, he was highly confused, and slightly disoriented at the sudden turn of events.

One moment he was dutifully standing beside the trunk of the Hibari family's limousine when an explosion shook the earth he was standing on. Mildly panicked, he was almost at wits' end trying to get past the screaming mob exiting the restaurant, and get to his young master, when he saw the child walking towards him calmly. He resisted the urge to gape and stare stupidly at his charge. What was it with the Hibaris and their composures? Well, his relief was short-lived when he saw the bloodied collar of his young master.

"Herbivore." He stood up straight and quietly waited for further instructions, completely ignoring the chaos surrounding them. "Bring the car around. We'll leave once Tsuna-nii arrives."

"But your wounds, bocchan..." He winced when he saw the child glare at him. Now, that kept him shut.

"We will leave when Tsuna-nii arrives, and that's final." For a child, Hibari Kai surely knew how to order someone around. Takatsu sighed before bowing low.

"As you wish, Kai-sama." Motioning to the driver, the car was immediately started to ensure that his young master was safely and properly accommodated inside. It only took another half hour before that familiar mop of hair emerged from the building. His body tensed and his jaw firmed at the roughed up sight of the babysitter.

His face looked grim when he saw the man exit the thrashed restaurant with leisure steps. Even with his dislike for the man, Takatsu took great lengths to make sure that the older man would be adequately protected. Sawada Tsunayoshi was, after all, still the babysitter of his young master, and indirectly, the man's position was higher than his.

A frown marred his youthful and handsome features when he saw the brunet ripping a part of his shirt with the canines of his teeth. With a ripped cloth dangling from the man's lips, he watched as the substitute bandage was wrapped around one very bloody hand. How that man sustained such dire-looking injuries was lost to him, but he remained silent and faded into the background.

It wasn't long before young master Kai's babysitter had both of his hands wrapped neatly in loose, makeshift bandages. Though blood still seeped from the weak confines, the wounded hands looked better than before, and no one would be able to tell the difference since the cloth was black.

However, even with this assurance, Takatsu felt it prudent that he should intervene and have those wounds treated by a specialist. His frown deepened at the thought. Why he was even bothering to contemplate about something that clearly didn't concern him was a mystery, but he was already approaching the strange man before he could stop himself. And against his better judgment, he spoke.

"Sawada-sama." He intoned respectfully.

The brunet looked up and stared at him with impassive eyes, his lips set in a thin line, and he looked ready to lash out. Takatsu suddenly felt the inexplicable urge to bow his head and apologize, but dismissed the thought quickly.

"There is a nearby clinic south of Yūbin-kyoku, and it would take only ten minutes to get there by car. Should we have both you and bocchan treated there? Or would you prefer Namimori General Hospital?" The man sighed, and offered him a small smile. It was then that Takatsu felt that small respect he was secretly nurturing grow stronger. The sincerity in that simple gesture was genuine, and it made him feel a tad bit guilty for unfairly judging the kind stranger at the start.

His master's babysitter shook his head and stared at him, now looking embarrassed. He looked sorely different from the man who, moments ago, looked like he could command an army, and bring them to their knees with just a glance. "No, it's alright. The nearby clinic should do, erm, mister...?

"Takatsu Kubo, Sawada-sama."

Tsuna squirmed, uncomfortable with the formal manner of speech, but offered Kai's bodyguard a sheepish smile. Yes, it was strange and he didn't think he would ever be able to get used to it, but there's nothing he could do. He already asked the maids and butlers of the Hibari family many times to call him something friendlier like 'Tsuna', but his request fell on deaf ears. It always made him feel out of place, but he had little control over the situation. They all served under a strict and traditional dictator, after all, and old habits die hard.

"Thank you, Takatsu-san." Takatsu bowed low, pleased by the recognition he saw in those soft brown eyes, and turned to open the door for him.

"Please get yourself comfortable, Sawada-sama, and we will arrive shortly."

His young master's babysitter nodded and offered him another grateful smile as he slid inside. Carefully, he closed the door and quickly moved to get on the front seat of the car. He might need to do some digging for a while, but that was alright, he guessed. The intrigue he usually felt towards people always made him pause and think, since most of the time, his instincts told him that said people were actually very..._dangerous. _Good or bad, that's what he needed to know, and he would make sure that he finds out.

...

Tsuna grimaced as he sluggishly walked out of the ruined _Le Rochelle_, only taking one remorseful glance around the once beautifully furnished restaurant before heading for the exit. His pity for the place was quickly diverted to the feeling of his fingers twitching violently at his sides. Soulful, caramel-colored eyes darkened as the familiar thrum of adrenaline washed over him like a raging typhoon ready to storm everything in its path.

He hated it. No, that was an understatement. He _despised _feeling this way. While others relished the feelings of exhilaration and excitement accompanying a fight, Tsuna always abhorred it. Fighting was something he avoided at all costs, and thankfully, he had enough patience and will of self not to immediately dive in for the kill.

It wasn't something he was proud of, actually, and the irony of the situation made it amusing, more so than it was completely asinine. Here was Dame-Tsuna who couldn't do anything right, whether it was cooking, cleaning, studying, physical activities or just living in general, excelled in _fighting. _Wasn't that just wacky at all the wrong levels?

On second thought, it wasn't so absurd, after all. If you had Reborn as a tutor, then yes, the impossible could be possible, but Tsuna knew more than anyone else that it wasn't just _that_. Simply having Reborn as his private tutor wasn't the main reason for his vast improvement. Mainly, it was because the need to improve and protect himself became a _necessity _once he had stepped foot on the elegant lands of beautiful Italy.

Sighing, he shook his head, trying valiantly to remove the dark spots mottling his vision. He was more exhausted than he had first assessed, and if he didn't rest soon, he knew he would collapse. That would be bad, especially since Kai wa—his thoughts came to a screeching halt and his eyes widened. _Kai! _

He had forgotten for a minute that the reason he was hurrying to go outside in spite of the lethargy dragging him down was because he had promised his young charge. Absently, he raised his hands, his palms facing upward as he observed the damage he had done to himself. Angry, crimson lines of blood still flowed freely from his cleanly cut wounds. It didn't help at all that he had recklessly held onto the excellently sharpened knives. He flinched at the thought of Reborn finding out his carelessness. Tsuna shuddered to think of what kind of punishment he would receive from the mother of all sadists for obtaining grave wounds over something so stupid.

Well, at least, he made his point. His eyes narrowed dangerously. No one should hurt a child, intentionally or not, and Hibari should have known better. The brunet stilled, and groaned softly. _Oh god, I just insulted Hibari while accusing him of negligence. How stupid can I be?! _Tsuna screeched inwardly. He didn't want to go back and find Hibari waiting back at his home to 'bite him to death'. Well, hot damn, praise the heavens if he ever _ever _survives today and gets to live another day.

Tsuna closed his eyes tiredly, the bags under his eyes deepening as he scrunched his eyebrows. He'll just have to resign himself to the fact that he would be getting a beat down later on tonight. Good as he was in fighting, he only used his skills in the face of someone threatening his precious people. It was a different matter altogether when he was fighting to protect himself, because he just didn't have the will to fight, unless it was for someone else. Tsuna smiled slightly.

It was his greatest weakness. His resolve to fight only ignites when innocent people are in danger, but when it comes to his own safety, that same resolve dwindles into nothing like a candle's light snuffed out by the wind. This was also the main reason why he constantly disappointed and amazed Reborn. To this day, he was still the greatest hypocrite his former tutor had ever met. Tsuna didn't even know if that was a compliment or an insult, but coming from Reborn, it was definitely the latter.

The bright rays of the sun pierced through his tired eyes once he was out in the open, and from a distance, he could see Kai's bodyguard observing him. Blatantly ignoring the inquiring and disturbed look the man sported, he set to work. With force, he ripped out pieces of his clothing—thankfully, he wore black today—and tightly covered his bleeding hands. _There, that's good enough. _The pressure should keep him from losing too much blood.

Now that he thought about it, he had been certainly careless. If those sharper than sharp tools wielded by those lunatics cut his palms any deeper that they would have, he would be bleeding faster than he could say _damn you, psychopaths! _He was still having a hard time trying to understand why the _hell _did they have weapons of mass destruction and put together in the same room?

Tsuna shivered at the horror of it all. Next time there was a meeting that needed Kai's presence, he would request that they hold the meeting with his charge through video conference. There was no way in hell, and seven depths under, would he allow Kai to be in the _same room_ as those _monsters. _Tsuna nodded to himself. He would make sure that his young ward was safe, and if it comes down to it, he would make sure that the child was safe even from Tsuna himself.

...

The ride towards the Hibari mansion had been silent, mainly because his usually chatter box of a babysitter, which was the constant source of the noise, was sound asleep beside him. Turning to his side, he observed his Tsuna-nii, his eyes travelling downwards until it reached the gloves covering both hands. He wasn't stupid. He knew what lied under those gloves.

When he saw the herbivore going inside the car, the first thing that caught his attention was the black strips of cloth wrapped around those thin fingers. At first glance, Kai had been confused, but didn't pursue the matter because he could see that his babysitter was in deep thought. His Tsuna-nii only smiled at him in that same familiar way, but didn't ruffle his hair or patted his head like he usually did when he greeted him.

Anxiety pooled at his stomach, and he felt the sudden urge to be closer, and he did. Kai didn't care what people would think, he just moved closer, until he was pressed against his babysitter's side. Carefully, he cradled one gloved hand and wrapped both his hands around the warm appendage. His eyes closed, and his mind drifted back to the incident a while ago.

"_We have arrived, bocchan."_

_The doors on both sides of the passenger seats opened simultaneously, and both he and the herbivore stepped out of the car. Kai warily assessed the small and old-looking clinic. The only patients he could see from the see through glass doors were senior citizens and pregnant ladies. His nose wrinkled in distaste._

_He suddenly felt something settling on his shoulders causing him to look up, only to find his babysitter smiling down at him, the skin around his eyes crinkling. Almost instantly, Kai decided that a smile better suited the face of his childish Tsuna-nii, and anything else doesn't look pleasing in his eyes. _

"_Shall we, Kai?" Nodding hesitantly, Kai held the herbivore's hand and followed obediently. _

_Honestly, he didn't understand why it was necessary to visit a clinic when the only wound accidentally inflicted on him was a shallow cut. He had plenty of cuts, bruises and wounds way before this incident. _

_Training with father wasn't exactly easy, and he always took every lesson seriously. But father did make sure that he was treated every after session. Emergency first-aid was enough, so why...? His eyebrows furrowed in thought, unmindful of his surroundings as Tsuna led him inside and settled them on a creaky bench to wait for their turn. _

"_Kai?" His Tsuna-nii asked, and it easily caught his attention. He turned to his right and looked up to meet the herbivore's eyes. _

"_Does your wound still hurt?"He quickly shook his head, and he watched as his babysitter sighed in relief. Kai even barely noticed that he was wounded. The only reason why he realized that he was wounded was because his Tsuna-nii pointed it out._

"_Sawada-sama, you're up next. Please proceed to room 105, thank you." _

_The intercom blared and both he and his babysitter stood in attention, it was finally their turn. Their short trek towards their assigned room had been silent, and for the first time, Kai felt awkward in the herbivore's presence. There was something he was missing, and he was struggling to find out what it is. They halted in front of a mint-colored door before Tsuna-nii knocked. _

"_Come in," a man from inside the door answered and without hesitation, they went in and were greeted by another weak-looking herbivore, but this person was male, and wrinkly. Kai frowned. He never did like men, women, and most people in general. _

"_Hello there, what can I do for you folks?" The doctor smiled kindly, gesturing for them to sit down. The metallic foldable chairs were uncomfortable, but the child figured that if he stated this fact rudely, his babysitter wouldn't like it. His Tsuna-nii emphasized the need to be courteous and polite, just like his father did. However, unlike Tsuna-nii, his father only gave the same courtesy to the people who are worthy of it. _

"_Ah, you see." Tsuna started as he rubbed his neck in an awkward manner. The herbivore, Kai noted, always did that gesture when he was uneasy or nervous, but what caught his eyes were those suspicious-looking things again. The black strips of cloth he saw awhile ago made him frown. _

'_What exactly are those for?'_

"_There was suddenly an explosion at the restaurant we were dining in, and thankfully, we were able to get out with minor injuries. My young charge has a cut on his neck, and we'd just like to make sure that it wouldn't get infected." _

_His babysitter smiled sheepishly, and the child resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was fine, and a wound as small as his wouldn't turn from bad to worse so easily. Tsuna-nii was too much of a worrywart, but the genuine care behind those warm eyes made him feel a bit giddy though he had no idea. Kai would have to think about it later. _

"_An explosion, you say? Oh my, both of you were lucky to get away with minor injuries. Did anyone else get hurt?" The doctor inquired as he set to clean the wound on the child's neck. _

_Tsuna shook his head, and smiled a small smile."No, everyone else got out before anything critical happened. It was probably an accident in the kitchen. You know those sorts of things sometimes happen unexpectedly." Kai listened attentively, and would have snorted out loud if it weren't for the small hiss of pain that escaped his lips. He glowered at the doctor who roughly applied the healing balm on his cut. Didn't he know how much that hurt? _

"_Ah, that's good. Well, there's nothing to worry about here. The cut's already partially closed. I bet a shard of glass nipped the kid's skin so it doesn't need to be drained out. Infection's out of the question, and I already cleaned it too. Just make sure that you let the kiddo take a quick, warm bath tonight, and keep applying the balm once a day until the wound scabs over." _

_Tsuna-nii nodded and reached over the table for the balm. The herbivore flashed a grateful smile at the doctor, who returned the gesture, but the smile quickly morphed into a frown though, and Kai could only wonder why. He couldn't remember anything wrong his babysitter did. _

"_Young man, those are poorly wrapped bandages you got there. Are those your injuries?" Tsuna-nii suddenly flinched, and the smile on his face suddenly looked...strained? Kai frowned. What was going on?_

"_Ah Kai, why don't you go and inform Takatsu-san that I'll be done in a jiffy? I just need to pay for our bill, so wait in the car, ok?" His babysitter was staring at him, waiting for him to comply, and for some reason, Kai didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave. Glaring, he stood from his seat and gave his Tsuna-nii a meaningful look. _

"_You're hiding something, Tsuna-nii, and I don't like it." The herbivore winced and it was all the answer he needed. Kai turned to the doctor, his frown still marring his cherubic face. _

"_Make sure that Tsuna-nii is treated as well." Kai ordered before he headed for the door, and slammed it behind him, his mood darker than before. He didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that his Tsuna-nii was hiding something from him, and so what if the herbivore was wounded too? He didn't have to hide that, as well. Tsuna-nii just didn't have too. _

It didn't take someone with his IQ to know that both hands of his Tsuna-nii were injured. How the herbivore had gotten hurt, the child didn't know, but he was sure it happened after he left the restaurant. If his guess was right, then, the herbivore must have been caught up in the on-going fights, but how did his babysitter get hurt? Tsuna-nii was strong, but he wouldn't get hurt so easily. So how...?

"You'll get wrinkles like that, my dear." Kai blinked and he looked up at his babysitter, who was now wide awake and staring at him in mild interest. Did the herbivore just poke his nose? The child's cheeks reddened in embarrassment at being caught unaware, and sulkily, he glared at his babysitter.

"And your nose will grow longer if you lie, Tsuna-nii." Tsuna stilled before letting out a small laugh, his eyes twinkling in delight.

"You got me, Kai. Ok, I fess up." The brunet raised his hands as a sign of surrender. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kai but I just didn't want you to worry, so forgive me?"

Kai stared at the herbivore who was puckering his lower lip at him. To be honest, he had seen that expression on those hags before. Whenever they talked to his uncle Dino or any of those annoying pests his father worked with, they always did the same, but it always disgusted him. It was called a pout, if he wasn't mistaken, and it always irritated the small raven when those ugly herbivores _pouted._ Seeing his Tsuna-nii doing it now...the child's lips twitched, his desire to stay angry quickly diminishing.

"Stop pouting, then I'll forgive you, Tsuna-nii." Tsuna gasped in shock, looking scandalized.

"I wasn't _pouting_, Kai." The child scoffed in disbelief.

"Yes, you were." Kai replied, deadpanned.

"No, I wasn't." Tsuna persisted.

"Yes, _you were_, Tsuna-nii. Stop denying it." Kai accused, another glare on his face.

"No, I wasn't, Kai! Right, Takatsu-kun?" The bodyguard's expression crossed between surprise and shock at the sudden inquiry. Why was he suddenly part of the conversation? And when did Takatsu-san become Takatsu-kun?

"I believe you were..." Takatsu paused, torn between deciding who was scarier: his young master or the babysitter? One glance behind him, and his decision was set.

"...pouting, Sawada-sama." Kai grinned triumphantly while Tsuna scowled and mock glared at the man who just betrayed him. _Traitor. _Takatsu bowed apologetically. He loved his job, thank you very much, and he would prefer it if his young master didn't make it any harder for him.

"Darn, got owned by a brat." Tsuna muttered under his breath. Kai rolled his eyes. It was getting harder trying to resist, anyway.

"I'm not a brat, you childish herbivore." Tsuna _pouted _again. Takatsu tried not to laugh at their antics. Why was he interested in his young master's babysitter again? Right, Sawada Tsunayoshi was _supposed _to be dangerous, _not _childish.

"Hey! I thought we were _way_ past the herbivore calling, Kai."

"Call me a brat again, and you'll always be the herbivore, _herbivore._" Tsuna glared half-heartedly at the child smugly smirking at him.

"Fine." Tsuna shot back.

"Fine." Kai mimicked, and the brunet face-palmed himself as he sighed.

"Why are you such a smart cookie, Kai?" The child huffily answered.

"Because I learned from the best." Tsuna looked sceptical when he asked.

"And who's the best?"

"Me." _Duh. _The brunet could swear that the child was mocking him, and with a crooked grin, he ruffled the feathery mop of hair, not the least bit offended.

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that, Kai." The child frowned when he felt his cheeks being pinched.

"You don't believe me?" Tsuna shook his head before drawing the child closer, and enveloping the small frame in his arms, careful not to agitate his still open wounds. Good thing they didn't need stitches.

"I'll always believe you, Kai, _always._" His babysitter breathed out, pure conviction and sincerity coloring the soft voice.

It made Kai feel lightheaded, warm, and happy. With a watery smile, Kai snuggled into the warm embrace. He had missed the herbivore's affectionate hugs, and at the back of his mind, the child had decided that there was no way he could ever let go of this warmth ever again. Kai knew it wouldn't be easy, especially since it was obvious his father and Tsuna-nii didn't get along, but he wasn't someone who gives up. Besides, he had a year to make things right for both his father and his babysitter, and if by the year ends, and they still can't get along...well, he would think about that later.

"U-Um, Sawada-sama?" Tsuna looked up from the mop of hair his face was buried in and glared. Takatsu was wasting some precious bonding moments right now and he still hasn't forgiven the man for betraying him.

"What?" Takatsu cringed at the deadly tone, and in a feeble voice, he answered.

"Kusakabe-sama delivers a message. Hibari-sama's orders are for you to go home for the day, and that all activities planned for the afternoon shall be postponed and rescheduled tomorrow." Tsuna perked up at this, his arms still enveloping the child in his arms. Kai didn't seem to mind since he was still feeling sluggish and comfy.

"What about Kai?"

"Hibari-sama will be home by the time we arrive at the Hibari mansion, Sawada-sama."

Wide-eyed, Tsuna sat back, taking the child along with him, before resting the child on his lap. Kai immediately latched on his shirt and promptly went to sleep. Tsuna smiled briefly, his fingers brushing back small strands of raven hair, and breathing out deeply. Truthfully, he didn't know if he should be happy or sad that he would be able to leave unscathed, and be away from Hibari long enough to survive another day. Luck wasn't in his genes, and this situation was definitely lucky in his books.

And the brunet was undeniably sure that he would get beaten to a bloody pulp because of his actions and _accusations_ today, but he guessed wrong. Maybe, Hibari didn't take it to heart...? As much as the thought was comforting, he felt something nagging at him at the back of his head. Tsuna could only hope whatever it was, it wouldn't be something _bad_. Stifling a yawn, his eyes drooped tiredly. He'll just think about it later. _A small nap would be good right about now._ _It's probably nothing. _Too bad Tsuna didn't know it wasn't _nothing _but a good load of _something _and more.

...

There were only about five times in his godforsaken life where Tsuna wished he wasn't alive. One time was in middle school, being bullied everyday wasn't exactly _ideal_, you know? Second was that incident, which shall not be named, causing him to move to Italy suddenly—he didn't even get to graduate from that damned middle school, damn it!

Third time was when Reborn was introduced to him to become his home tutor, and barely surviving the tortuous and brutal methods Reborn was inclined to use on him. Until this day, the brunet still had nightmares about _this_ and _that, _and not to mention _those_. Gah, the nightmares..._anyway_, fourth time was when Tsuna met _him_, and to be honest, meeting _him _made him feel all the more insignificant and pitiful than he already was.

Well, that's a story in itself, and unimportant in comparison with the current situation, so he'll leave that out for the time being. Now, the _fifth _time was _now. _Ok so maybe, he was being unreasonable and emo-_ish_ 'coz if he summed it all up, Tsuna was _practically_ wishing he wasn't alive every _single _day. But _this_, whatever _this_ was, was definitely taking the cake!

"Herbivore, you're wasting time my time." _Time, my ass. Well, no one asked you to be here you royal ice prick!_ "I didn't come here to watch you look like a retarded moron." Tsuna's eyebrow twitched. Oh he was _so_ tempted to show this bastard how much of a _retard_ he could be.

"Tsuna-nii, can we go now?" Kai asked impatiently. Tsuna struggled to keep a smile on his face when he looked down at his charge.

"Of course, Kai." He answered patiently while trying to ignore the stare boring holes at the back of his head.

"Hn."

Seriously, why bother reply when he only made noncommittal sounds like 'hn' all the time was beyond him, but Tsuna tried not to let the man's presence affect him. Not more than Hibari already was doing by being alive, and polluting the air he was breathing, and by just being _here_. Damn, why does he have to come and _chaperone_ his and Kai's shopping trip when he was too busy to even take care of his son?

"Um, Hibari-san?" Dark eyes quickly zeroed on him, and Tsuna fought back a wince.

"Don't you have...work to do?" Hibari arched an elegant eyebrow at him, and then...

"Why herbivore, is my presence making you uncomfortable?" Twitch. _Die!_

"Haha no! It just seems like a really _really_ busy person to waste time shopping." Tsuna stopped just at the foot of flight of stairs outside the Hibari mansion when the master of the house turned to him.

"Correct herbivore, but seeing as you're quite the imbecile, I can't possibly let my son do all the work for you, hmm?" Hibari was smirking at him now, and if it weren't for the fact that Kai was standing in between them, Tsuna would have clobbered that pretty face into the ground. Instead, he seethed inside like the good babysitter he was. _That ungrateful bastard! Why I oughta snap his neck and crack his skull and gut hi—_

"Tsuna-nii, stop daydreaming, it would only make you lose more brain cells than you already have." In response, Tsuna looked down and smiled icily at the child, who stared wide-eyed at his babysitter.

"Care to say that again, Kai-_kun_?" He uttered sweetly. A tad bit too sweet, actually.

Kai wisely shook his head and looked away, his small arms crossed across his chest, clearly sulking. Tsuna chuckled softly and mussed up the wild raven hair. Hibari didn't seem to notice their exchange, since he was busy talking on his phone. _Thank god, he's distracted. Anymore, and I'll commit homicide. _

Exasperated, Tsuna rubbed his face and sighed. Why was it that every time he was in Hibari's presence, he always _always_ feels like hurting someone? Where the hell was his years' worth of training when it comes to handling his emotions? He rolled his eyes. Yeah, all his training went down the drain when Hibari opened his mouth. _Bastard. _

_Click._ It was the sound of Hibari shutting his phone, and with a tired sigh, Tsuna looked up and waited.

"Kai." Hibari called out, clearly ignoring him. Well, it suited him just fine.

"Yes, father?"

"I need to take care of a few things. I'll join you at the mall shortly. Make sure your phone is not on silent." Kai nodded eagerly, his eyes beaming in delight, obviously happy that his father was coming later. Tsuna turned away from them, his heart strings being tugged. He knew this would be the first time Kai has ever set foot in a mall alongside his father.

Whenever the child needed things to buy, it was always with his previous babysitters and bodyguards accompanying him. Tsuna pursed his lips in thought. It made him feel slightly guilty for hating the fact that Hibari would be coming as well. Maybe, he'll tolerate whatever torment Hibari would dish out on him today. _Just for today. Just for Kai. _

...

"Flight 301 to Macedonia Greece will depart in an hour. All passengers please standby at terminal C-3 and number codes shall be called shortly. Passengers for the business class are now able to board. Thank you." Gracefully, she stood from her seat, completely ignoring the admiring looks thrown her way. Her crimson tresses went down her waist in waves as she walked towards the growing line for their flight.

Donned in a long-sleeved, cashmere, black sweater; black fitting pants tucked into black stiletto boots; and finished off with a flock vest in the shade of pine greens, the woman commanded attention, and she knew it. She utilized it as much as she could but never basked in the glory of her naturally beautiful features. With skin flushed pretty pink, defined jaw, luscious red lips, almond-shaped eyes highlighted by her enviously long eyelashes and meticulously trimmed eyebrows; she was very easy on the eyes.

Her curvaceous body did wonders to the imagination, and her tall physique made her stand out, that once she stepped inside a room, she was immediately the centre of all the occupants' envy and lust. Simply put, she was the perfect woman, modelled by the gods themselves. She smiled softly and uttered a soft_ merci_, unintentionally captivating the attention of the flight attendant looking over her ticket. Before long, she was comfortably tucked in her assigned seat, her eyes unfocused as she gazed outside the small window.

After two years, she was finally on her way home, though she still had a few stopovers before she reached her destination. It had been quite the rough patch trying to fix the mess she left at the branch of their business here in France, and now that she was safe to go, she intends to make full use of her temporary stay in Japan.

Her bow-shaped lips twisted into an ugly sneer as her eyes flashed dangerously calculating. There were some things needed done back at that small and insignificant country of Japan, and she would raise hell and back if she doesn't succeed this time. She was Seraphim Fatima Déclassé and everything she wants, she gets, _even_ by _force._

"Wait for me, _mon amour._" She laughed softly under her breath. Of course, she had to visit her ex-husband first. After all, she was first and foremost Seraphim Fatima Déclassé _Hibari. _

...

The fun thing about malls was that everything you need was already located in one building. From the basic of necessities such as clothes and food to the most outrageous cravings such as dartboards and belly dancing outfits, everything, well _mostly, _was already in a shopping center. Tsuna's eyes twinkled in barely disguised excitement.

Truthfully, since he came back from Italy, he didn't have time to wander around and explore, much less buy things which were exclusively for him. He didn't have much money, anyway, and every penny he had saved for the past years were in Reborn's hands. Tsuna wasn't complaining though, since he never required anything aside from the most basic needs, and if he had a roof over his head and food to satisfy his stomach, then, he was all good.

"Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna looked down at his ward, smiling indulgently.

"Yes?" Kai scrunched his button nose, and Tsuna tried not to squeal. _Why is Kai so cute and his father isn't? _That dampened his joyful mood quickly.

"Why do you look so excited?" The brunet smiled small and scratched his cheek embarrassedly.

"It's my first time shopping here." Kai raised an eyebrow in question.

"First time?" The child asked dubiously, prompting him to offer the child with a chortle of amusement.

"Yep, basically, it's my first time shopping here in Japan."

"First time in Japan? Why?" Kai looked up at him with wide eyes, all curious and adorable, and Tsuna tried to fight off the grin trying to split his face in half. His charge was just too much sometimes.

"Yes, in fact, I just came back from Italy about two months ago, but Japan is my homeland." Kai listened attentively before his eyes popped suddenly, startling Tsuna. The child stared at him with something akin to awe, and the brunet could only wonder why.

"So aside from your native language and Frenc—"

"Alsatian, Kai." Tsuna interrupted.

Kai's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Alsatian?"

Tsuna smiled in a languid manner before answering. "Alsatian is a dialect of the French, Kai, so that means I can speak in Japanese and French with an Alsatian dialect, do you understand?" Kai's face was filled with concentration, flattering him for the child was listening to him. Slowly, Kai nodded.

"So aside from those two, you can speak in Italian too?"

"Uhm..." Tsuna started awkwardly, scratching the side of his cheek. How does he put this? "...I can speak in Mandarin, Dutch, Welsh, English, Korean, Thai, Irish, Greek, Tagalog, Hungarian, hmm...what else...?" While he was deep in thought, he failed to see the flash of surprise and admiration that gleamed in the child's eyes.

"How many languages can you speak, Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna twisted his face to the side trying to remember. Kai stared at him expectantly.

"I say about...fifteen? Or was it eighteen? Erm...one, two, three...fourteen...urg...sorry Kai." Tsuna smiled apologetically. "I'm not really sure." Kai stared at the herbivore who looked embarrassed with the admission, and he resisted to roll his eyes again. What was there to be embarrassed about with such amazing accomplishments?

"How did you do that? Are you a translator?" Quickly, Tsuna shook his head, and grinned down at him.

"Nope! My previous tutor just finds it necessary that the more languages I know, the better chances for me not to get lost, or worse, conned!" Tsuna laughed sheepishly before taking the child's right hand in his and continuing their trip. It wasn't really something amazing. His Dino-nii knew about twenty-six, Reborn knew twenty-eight, and _that man_ knew about thirty-two.

"Can you teach me?" Surprised, he casted his gaze over his charge. Kai held his gaze, and a smile softened his features. Kai was serious.

"Why not? What do you want to learn first, hmm?" Suddenly happy, Kai exclaimed.

"Italian!" Tsuna's eyes went wide though the changes in his face were barely noticeable, since he did have abnormally rounded eyes. Crouching down, he levelled his eyes with Kai.

"Why Italian, Kai?" The brunet asked softly, inquiring gently.

Kai answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's because you used to live in Italy, Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna smiled more genuinely this time. That was all the answer he needs.

"U-Uhm...Sawada-sama?" Their precious moment was once again cut off by that _that_ traitor. Tsuna stood quickly and whirled around, his eyes piercing as he regarded Takatsu with an emotion close to livid hate. The bodyguard wisely chose to step back a few steps and bow _very _low.

"Hibari-sama has arrived and wishes that you meet him at the men's clothing store, _Depolesa_, at the west wing of the second floor near the mermaid fountain." Takatsu rushed every word, feeling as if he would be killed if he delayed any more of their time. His eyes were shut tight, his head still bowed low, praying to every saint he knew that he would be spared.

"Oh, Hibari-san's here? Kai." The babysitter called out to his young master, completely disregarding his presence. With a sigh of relief, Takatsu stood up and breathed out. He survived, damn it, he fuckin' survived! Why was it that every time there was this 'moment' happening, he was the one designated to interrupt it? Was someone doing it on purpose? He gulped visibly at that thought.

Well, he hoped not, because there was only so many times before he could be lucky enough to escape death with a narrow escape. And with the way Sawada Tsunayoshi was treating his bocchan, he wasn't any different from a territorial mammal trying to protect its kin. Takatsu's face twisted in terror. And at the off chance that the bocchan was hurt, and the babysitter gets wind of it...the result would be bad, very _very _bad, indeed.

...

Tsuna bit his lower lip. It was a bad habit, he knew, but right now, he didn't care about that, what he cared about right now is _that_. Unsurely, he uttered. "H-Hibari-san?" The raven-haired man twisted his body to fully face him, and Tsuna felt his breath catch at the infuriating but drool-worthy sight.

"Close your mouth, herbivore. You look disgusting." _Snap._ Well, that quickly ended the dizzy spell.

Glaring at the smirking man, Tsuna huffed and turned away, his eyes suddenly taking an interest on the many mannequins wearing the store's clothing. He didn't even want to think about the arrogant bastard who wanted them to meet at some secluded store just so he could change his clothes. _Selfish, arrogant ice king!_

Stealing a glance, the brunet's cheeks flamed and he indignantly sniffed at the injustice of it all. Why did all the good-looking people he saw always had more than ten screws loose? Men or women were just the same. Take sweet and angel-faced Sasagawa Kyoko for example. Kind and gentle she was, she adored gore, blood, and the creepies. For Reborn...he was Satan, damn it, what's there to say? Then, there was Haru Miura, the lunatics Hibari worked with, of course, you can't forget about his Dino-nii, and yes, _him_ and his minions.

But Hibari Kyoya, he was the devil, so why does he look so damn good in freaking casual clothes consisting of a beige sweater and dark pants with his hair mussed with slight gel? To top it off, why the hell was he wearing glasses when he obviously didn't need one? Oh Tsuna knew, he could perfectly read human's gestures and bodily behaviours, and not once did Hibari squint for the lack of a perfect vision. So what are the glasses for and why was the former prefect's eyes green? More importantly, what's with the disguise? Tsuna frowned. He didn't like this.

"You look great, father." Kai complimented, earning himself a pat on the head. The child beamed, clearly at ease in the presence of the people around him. It was only now did Tsuna spot the difference in his charge's mannerisms. He knew how much of a stickler for propriety and formality Kai was in his school, and other places, in general, but all that disappears in the face of his father. It brought a smile on Tsuna's face.

Once father and son were at a distance, Tsuna turned to the person nearest to him, which unfortunately for the man, was Takatsu. Kai's bodyguard flinched, his body fighting off the instinct to defend himself from future bodily harm. Damn it, he was a former, fucking elite of the military force for goodness' sake! Why was he cowering before a mere mortal?

"Takatsu-kun, what's with Hibari-san's get-up?" Tsuna whispered conspiratorially. With a sigh, Takatsu surrendered. No matter how much he denied it, some part of him was scared of this weak-looking man. There was just something not right about him.

"As you know, Hibari-sama is quite famous." Takatsu started and Tsuna nodded attentively.

"Cloud Inc. has made countless heaps and miracles over the years, and it doesn't help that Hibari-sama is young and at the prime of his age. His fame spreads wide, but more so here in Namimori. Every time he shows his face in public, people try to mob him and his dislike for crowding isn't exactly a secret." Tsuna snorted. _Go figure. _Takatsu ignored him. "And it causes inconveniences, as well as, unintentional public property damages. In general, his presence disturbs the 'peace' of Namimori." Takatsu pointed somewhere at the direction of an eyewear shop, his face still devoid of emotion.

"He needs to wear those non-prescription glasses and contact lenses to make sure that no one would mistake him as the president of Cloud Inc. The owner of _Depolesa _owes Hibari-sama for the funding of his clothing line, thus, instead of monetary payment; Kaibatsu-san provides all, if not most, of Hibari-sama's clothing."

Tsuna carefully assessed Hibari's clothes. True, he didn't look like _the _Hibari Kyoya because that man seemed to always be dressed to the nines, but the charm and brooding personality were still _there, _who wouldn't spot the similarities? _Uhm, baboons...I guess?_ He shook his head, successfully clearing his mind. What the heck was he thinking?

"Added with the casual clothing, people barely recognize who he is, since they could never imagine _the _prestigious Hibari Kyoya gracing the local mall. Well, it's more of the notion that the president would never considering wearing 'commoners' clothing." Takatsu finished and Tsuna nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmm...people can be shallow idiots, huh Takatsu-kun?" Said man smiled primly. His young master's babysitter really was a strange one.

"Yes, I believe so, Sawada-sama." The brunet man flashed him a grin before running towards the child calling for him, leaving Takatsu to his own devices. His face was back to its normal flaccid expression as he trailed after the Hibari family. Really, his intrigue for this babysitter was growing by the second, but he was still a little bit scary. Just a tiny bit though. _Just a tiny little bi—_

"Takatsu-kun! What are you doing over there?" Takatsu smiled. Well, he might not be that scary, after all.

...

"Herbivore."

"Yes, your highness?" Hibari didn't take the bait, and Tsuna glared at the man's back.

"When you stop being childish and moronic, then, you can start picking out clothes for yourself. I have a call to make." Hibari suddenly turned to his son, his chin jutting towards Tsuna.

"Kai, take care of the fool and help him choose. Once you're done, meet me at the cafe just across this store. We'll go over the clothes the herbivore chooses." Kai nodded obediently, his hair once again patted softly before Hibari disappeared behind a corner. He glanced at his babysitter out of the corner of his eyes.

"Tsuna-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't like shopping." The child uttered blandly. Tsuna laughed heartily.

"I don't like it too, but we're stuck with each other for a while. When you get tired, tell me, ok? Or you can just rest there and wait for me." Tsuna pointed at the direction of the powder blue couch resting by the corner, but Kai immediately shook his head, his face contorted in determination.

"No, father asked me to do this, and I will do so." The child stubbornly said, eliciting a tender smile from his lips. Reaching down, he grasped Kai's hand in his own and pulled gently to one aisle.

"Alright, let's make him proud, ok?" Kai looked thoughtful before squeezing the hand holding his.

"Ok."

...

"Good, you're up G." A Japanese man of average build smiled at him serenely.

"It seems that he isn't in a good mood." G sighed and shook his head, trying to clear out the fatigue in his system. His shocking red hair curtained his face while he groaned into his hand. He really hated the days when the 'boss' was in one of his fucking moods to wreak havoc in the place.

"What's fucking wrong with him this time, Asari?"

The man named Asari shrugged, that calm smile still on his lips. "You know how it is, G. It's been two months, after all." G sighed before leisurely stretching his body, his muscles rippling beneath the skin. He never did wear proper clothing when sleeping. It just gets too hot and restricting at times.

"Ah. Get him some wine while I wash up. It might calm him some, and if it doesn't, knock him out or something." Asari smiled one last time before closing the door to his room, leaving him to his own devices. Flopping on the bed spread-eagled, his mind began drifting. Another sigh passed his lips, his eyes drifting to the window on his left side.

"How are you I wonder, precious little _anatroccolo_?"

...

Two hours in _Realein, _a high-end, clothing store that caters to both genders, Tsuna found himself quickly being buried in piles and piles of clothing while his ward watched from the sidelines in amusement. If there was something he learned when shopping was that polite smiles and charming gestures can kill you. Note to self: never ignite the passion of sales ladies. They're absolutely relentless when the situation calls for it. He heaved a sigh and flopped unceremoniously beside Kai on the couch.

Thank goodness for fluffy and comfy couches in overpriced clothing stores but _damn_, the prices on those articles of clothing were absolutely ridiculous! 100, 000 yen for a measly _blouse?_ He could get something similar for two hundred yen at a thrift store! Hibari was seriously wasting wads of cash on something so stupid. At a moment's pause, Tsuna shrugged. Well, the frigid ice king was the one doing the wasting, not him, so all's good.

"Tsuna-nii?" Kai asked and Tsuna sluggishly turned to look at him.

"Are we done yet?" With an impish grin, Tsuna nodded.

"Yep, so why don't you fetch your father from that cafe so we can get this over with? We can eat first before we pick up the other things we need." Tsuna suggested and Kai was quick to obey. Once the child was out of sight, he sidled up to the side of the couch and sprawled his head over the hand rest. He was tired and for a moment, he pretended that everything happening now was just a dream, and that he was back in Italy where his life would start becoming miserable again...

"Herbivore, this isn't the place to sleep." Tsuna quickly snapped his head up, risking pulling a muscle when that familiar voice tickled his ear. Their gazes collided before Tsuna promptly looked away. If Hibari found his reaction strange, he didn't comment on it, and to be honest, Tsuna preferred it that way.

"While you sat there and made yourself absolutely useless, I already looked over your clothes." Tsuna stared, flabbergasted. _That fast?!_ "I must say you have good taste, even for someone like you." Tsuna gnashed his teeth together in anger, but didn't take the jibe. "Why you wear such distasteful clothing is beyond me, but now that you're working under me, wearing them is prohibited." Tsuna drew himself up, and defiantly glared at Hibari.

"Hibari-san, I'm not some doll you can dress up and make pretty. So what I choose to wear is my own preference and mine alone. But don't worry; I'm not some _idiot_ who would try to embarrass _the_ Hibari name." Tsuna mocked him, and instead of getting angry just like the brunet hoped, Hibari felt different. He was..._intrigued._

The fire and passion in those strange, orange-tinted eyes weren't there ten years ago, and for some reason, Hibari wanted to know how this herbivore managed to change so much. What he remembered was quivering fear and helplessness in these familiar orbs, not determination, not indifference, and definitely not irritation. _When did you become so different, Sawada Tsunayoshi? _

To be honest, it was a refreshing change. The former prefect smirked, albeit a little softly, completely taking Tsuna by surprise. _W-What?_

Hibari whispered slowly. "You're interesting, herbivore."

It was the same statement as yesterday, but now it sounded different. Instead of that insulting tone, there was curiosity tinged with amusement. For a few seconds, Tsuna was astounded before realization dawned on him. His eyes bulged out of their sockets when Hibari chuckled. The raven leaned down and let his fingers grace the reddening cheeks, his eyes dark and sultry when he said.

"You're turning awfully red, herbivore." Tsuna's face flushed even more and with a swipe of his hand—which Hibari expertly dodged—he moved away and scooped the startled Kai in his arms and made a run for it.

"I hate you, ice king!" Tsuna shouted over his shoulder, shocking the people in his wake and leaving bodyguards frantically running after them with Hibari watching everything in wry amusement. Everything seems so colourful with that herbivore around, and strangely, he didn't find him as annoying as before, though he still disliked the bond he had with his son.

"Oi." The sales lady ogling at him snapped to attention and looked up at him with love struck eyes, not that Hibari noticed. Poor girl.

"I'll purchase everything that idiot chose, and while you're at it, add more formals and casuals, as well as footwear which could last him a year." Stunned, the girl gaped at him in disbelief. Hibari glared at the incompetent woman.

"I'm not paying for crass service, woman. Get to work and do as I say." Hibari ordered rudely, causing the people around him to wince at his sharp and icy tone. Again, the raven ignored them all.

"Y-Yes s-sir! R-Right away s-sir!" Hibari watched her go before languorously sliding his index finger over the bridge of his nose to nudge his lenses back to their proper position. Glasses were annoying little things, really, sliding down all the time. Well, the women brazenly staring at him didn't think so, as they openly gaped and drooled over the sexy image Hibari easily exuded. And _again_, Hibari didn't pay them any attention.

Reaching inside his pants pocket, he retrieved his phone and searched through the applications, quickly spotting the one he needed. Pressing the right key, he ducked his head down as he concentrated on the screen with gleaming eyes. Two green dots were blinking and were moving towards the south wing on the sixth floor. Hibari smirked, and the women around him fainted. He suddenly looked up and stared at a distance, a predatory glint making his forest green eyes brighter.

"Let the chase begin, herbivore."

...

"Your father is crazy, Kai, he's crazy I tell you!" Tsuna cried out in hysterics. _What the hell was up with that good-for-nothing king of all ice kings and all that is purely evil?! _He wasn't expecting that kind of behaviour from Hibari. Seeing as the situation was clearly traumatizing, he did the only thing logical during the situation: kidnap the devil's child and run away as far away as possible. His plan was _ingenious. _

_Not. _Kai breathed out and shook his head in dismay. They decided to stay in a crummy looking restaurant, his babysitter wailing about, 'ice king won't find us here. I'm sure of it!' The child so badly wanted to roll his eyes at the herbivore's stupidity. No one can hide from his father, not one has succeeded in the past, but it's best if he didn't tell that to the panicking man in front of him.

"Tsuna-nii, I think you should see a psychiatrist." Tsuna looked up, gasping in shock.

"You don't believe me, Kai?" The herbivore was pouting _again_. Kai sighed. Why was he stuck with a childish babysitter, and he was _six_, wasn't this situation really out of place? And didn't he ask this question before?

"Stop pouting, Tsuna-nii." Wide eyes glared at the child.

"No, I'm not." The child scoffed.

"Yes, you are." Tsuna sniffed, clearly miffed that they were arguing over something like this again.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are, Tsuna-nii. Do we have to go through this again?" Kai raised an eyebrow at him, chastising him. Tsuna looked away, annoyed. He was twenty-four, and he was being told off by a _six_ year old kid. How low could he get?

Tsuna groaned and covered his face. "I'm pathetic."

Someone snorted behind him but hurriedly covered it up. The brunet decided to ignore the traitor for now, but he'll make him pay later. Takatsu suddenly felt a chill down his spine. Rigidly, he stepped back a few steps and decided to watch over the pair diligently from somewhere a little bit far away from his vantage point. It was the wisest decision he has ever made in his entire life.

"Anyway, Kai, why don't we eat for now? I'm sure the ice king wouldn't find us here so le—"

"You were saying, herbivore?" Tsuna flinched and all hairs covering his body stood on end at the sound of that ominous and deadly voice. Mechanically, he turned around, only to be faced with said ice king. Hibari cocked an eyebrow at him, and the brunet shakily greeted the raven.

"H-Hey H-Hibari-san, how's it going?" Amused, Hibari sat down beside Kai, just diagonally across from where he sat, giving him a clear view of his face. Tsuna cringed. _Please get away from me. _

"Herbivore." Hibari said calmly.

Tsuna blanched inside. He was going to die, wasn't he? He gave Takatsu a sidelong glance before his eyes narrowed. Kai's bodyguard stiffened from where he stood. If Tsuna was going to die, he was going to take down someone with him. And who could be better than the traitor, right? _Right. _Tsuna nodded to himself, utterly convinced with his conclusion. Both Hibaris watched him humorously.

"Herbivore, enough of your antics, and leave Kai's bodyguard alone." Takatsu breathed a sigh of relief before becoming rigid again. Tsuna was still staring at him as if saying, 'I'm not done with you yet'. Poor Takatsu. His colleagues seem to sympathize with him as they all gave him pitying glances. It didn't make the man feel better, truth be told.

"After lunch, we will buy your phone, PC, and other necessities. Dinner will be at the mansion, then, we go over the contract one last time and you can settle in for the night. Nakamura made sure that everything you need for your stay is all taken care of." Tsuna stared at Hibari, distrust clear in his eyes. The former prefect won't start attacking him while he was off-guard, was he?

"Stop looking at me like that, herbivore. If you want to play, we can do that at home." Tsuna gaped at Hibari. How could he say that so indifferently? Tsuna felt his left eye narrowing slowly in distaste. He discovered two things about Hibari today. For one, he was selfishly selfish, and second, Hibari Kyoya was shamelessly _shameless. _

"Hibari-san?"

"Hn."

"I really hate you." Hibari looked up from the menu in his hands, his lips curled in an arrogant smirk.

"The feeling's mutual, herbivore."

Tsuna offered Hibari a look of pure loathing. The man was really grating on his nerves. Grumbling, he turned to his own menu and began the arduous task of finding something easy to digest. He'd probably be too sick in Hibari's presence. Thus, he needs to make sure he doesn't suddenly throw up what he eats.

Kai watched both his father and his babysitter in mild interest, his mouth busily drinking the juice he was able to order while both adults bantered. His face scrunched up in thought. What was it again? Ah yes. Wasn't there a fine line between love and hate? The child looked from one face to another and nodded decidedly.

Of course, there was. Sayings existed for a purpose, and they were made because some stupid people just keep on forgetting the most obvious things. And as wise sayings go, what comes around goes around. Kai looked up at the ceiling in thought. Was that the right saying? He rolled his eyes. Whatever, it just means the same, anyway.

...

Life at the Hibari mansion went on, and thankfully, the routine was still the same. But that was all a lie, a bull-shitted and fucked up lie because nothing was normal in the Hibari mansion. Tsuna rubbed his aching head. What was up with the people living here? First, they wake up like the living dead. They wake up at **5 am**! That's abnormal! Sure, Tsuna sometimes wakes up at ungodly hours, but they all woke up at 5 am every frickin' day!

And what does Hibari and Kai do after waking up? They train; they train like wild animals trying to destroy the goddamn house! _Damn ferocious stamina and monstrous strength! _There's no doubt in his mind that Kai definitely inherited most of everything from Hibari. Then, what had Kai gotten from his mother? Sighing for the nth time that day, Tsuna closed his eyes, trying to concentrate and regulate his breathing. He was stressed, tired, and snappy.

It wasn't as if it was unbearable living in the Hibari mansion, because for once, Hibari was being civilized. Well, civilized meaning ignoring him most of the time which was good. Tsuna still couldn't understand why the man was in the house and not at work like Hibari was supposed to be, maybe, he'd come around and ask Kai later on. For two weeks, life had been relatively peaceful – compared with his time with Reborn, this was heaven – and the maids and butlers made sure that everything and anything he wanted and needed, which wasn't much, was provided for.

It felt as if he was a freeloader. His job as a babysitter wasn't even hard and he felt nothing but pure joy when Kai was around, save for the times when the child found it funny to jab him with his snarky remarks and unnerving stares. Besides those minor scuffles, anything else felt natural.

Natural _if_ he ignores the fact that he was living with the most violent man in the planet. The feeling was the same as knowing that you're letting a ticking bomb walk all over the place, and any time, it can explode in your face. But the dilemma he was in right now was different, _sorely _different. This was a crisis! Looking up, he caught the irritated, former prefect's gaze.

They have been doing this for almost an hour already, and by the looks of it, neither one wanted to back down. Hibari's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have no right to demand that, herbivore." Pale and shapely lips thinned and the faintest frown graced the raven's lips, trying to intimidate him, but failing miserably. Tsuna would have none of it.

"Yes, I do, Hibari-san." Tsuna stepped forward and stood his ground. "The contract states that, at all times and at all costs, I must ensure the safety of my charge, and that my decisions to fulfil that clause could and would override the decisions made by others before and after me."

Hibari didn't show it, but he was getting a little exasperated with this man. This babysitter of Kai's drove him to the edge countless times. At every turn and decision, the herbivore strives to question and defies him at every chance he gets. Why Hibari still hasn't bitten the man to death every time was beyond him, but he just knew that using violence wouldn't get Sawada Tsunayoshi to obey him.

In fact, he was more than sure that the herbivore would get more rebellious if he did exactly just that. The raven frowned in thought. He needed to change tactics if this was going to continue. Well, challenges were still more thrilling than offered advantages. He smirked lightly as the man began to speak, the predatory gleam in his eyes disguised enough so Kai's babysitter wouldn't notice. The brunet man was way too perceptive at times, and he couldn't afford to slip up.

"My previous request remains unchanged, _your highness. _Kai, _my _charge, will not attend this meeting with your contracted companies." Hibari stood from his seat, but Tsuna only continued without pause. "In the physical sense, of course."

The brunet watched warily as the raven leaned on his desk for support, his arms crossed over his chest, as he looked him in the eyes. Hibari's stare, as always, was still the same intense that had him reeling back, but he had to remain firm, and he would be damned if he lets those immature bastards hurt Kai once again.

"Herbivore, that contract was drawn up for _my _son's sake and with full authority from _me_. Your request is denied." Tsuna opened his mouth to protest but Hibari was faster. "No, you _will _listen this time. I will not tolerate your impudence today. I do not have the patience for it, Sawada Tsunayoshi." The glint in those dark silver-blue eyes had the brunet shutting his mouth, and with a petulant pout, he faced the wall. Hibari didn't seem to mind his act of defiance and continued.

"That meeting will showcase the designs my son had been working on for the past month. It's imperative that he attends for Kai is the only one who can explain and defend their purpose. As his babysitter, essentially, you will be there to assist him to the best of your abilities. Anything otherwise would be unacceptable and inexcusable." Tsuna's lips twitched in annoyance.

"Of course, _your Grace._" Hibari's own lips tilted up in amusement. The weakling, though aggravating, was amusing in his own right.

"The incident two weeks ago will be prevented this time." He stated casually, his sharp eyes not missing the almost unnoticeable flinch he saw from the herbivore.

"I will personally make sure that not one weapon will be in sight before they enter the conference room. Does this satisfy you?" Hibari asked coolly, and waited patiently for the herbivore's response. He watched as Kai's babysitter stared at him, his eyes almost popping while his mouth opened wide. It looked unsightly, but he looked ridiculous enough that it made him smirk at the comical sight.

"Y-You the ice k-kin—" Hibari's expression darkened, and Tsuna hurried to correct his mistake. "—I mean Hibari-san! You're really willing to compromise with me?" Tsuna asked hopefully. Was the ice king _finally_ loosening up?

"Not with you, herbivore, and I do not compromise. I am merely informing you of the plans for my son's safety." Hibari pointed out bluntly. _Or not. _The small glimmer of appreciation quickly disappeared from Tsuna's eyes as he frowned. _Frigid ice prick!_

"Now leave." Hibari commanded, and Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Prepare for the joint excursion two days after the ball tonight. We will be leaving for the Filleris Hotel after lunch. Make sure that Kai has enough clothes for an entire week out of town."

Tsuna resisted the urge to childishly stick out his tongue at the man who was looking over the documents on his desk. The high-and-mighty attitude was in full gear today, and he could only wonder if it had anything to do with tonight's party. _Probably. There would definitely be 'crowding' at the place. _Tsuna sniggered inwardly at the thought. He could only imagine the number of people gathering at the place, and the pain it would cause to the former prefect to be surrounded at all sides, and be unable to bite everyone to death. Still lost in his thoughts, he silently turned around and headed for the door.

"Herbivore." Tsuna stopped by the door handle, but didn't turn around. "Make yourself look presentable, even just for tonight." The brunet gritted his teeth, his grip on the brass knob tightening. With a burst of strength, he opened the door with force and slammed the door closed. _BANG!_

"Bastard violent asshole insulting me like the jerk he is! Why I oughta! The North Pole must be shoved up his ass so far up that he can't even tell the difference between left and right! Bastard asshole and hi—"Too into his accursed mutterings, Tsuna didn't hear the evil chucking behind the closed office doors of one Hibari Kyoya. Oh poor poor Tsuna.

...

The Filleris Hotel was the designated venue for the much anticipated ball hosted by Cloud Inc. With an astounding **114** floors, the hotel towered over some of the buildings in the area. The main theme of the prestigious hotel leaned towards the classier vintage and illustrious antique upholstering. Each floor had about twenty rooms with their own reception and dining hall. The owner, Milsetre Entepolio, was an Englishman who boasted of their high quality service and top of the line equipment, and amazingly, he did not disappoint.

Every detail was polished, every theme accentuating the other, and every component highlighting the rest. The hotel really was a magical experience, and for a night, one could experience luxuries far beyond the world has ever seen. For a first timer like Tsuna, he should be awe-struck and absolutely stupefied. Unfortunately, other things were occupying his mind like the room he would be staying in.

Now, don't get him wrong. His room was beautiful with a four-poster bed—he's discounting the fact that it looked like one of those princess beds—and burgundy curtains covering the windows featuring a wonderful view of the city. The real problem was the people he'll be sharing the room with. Not really sharing the room per se, since he still had his own room. Really, he wasn't making sense. The truth was he was staying at the very top floor—the penthouse, and _wow _the place looked grand, and at every corner, it screamed _fucking expensive. _

There were also two floors, making it look like a small house rather than a hotel room. The first floor consisted of the dining area, the kitchen, main bathroom, and the living room. Now, the second floor consisted of three rooms. So, what's the problem? The _problem _was that those three rooms were for Kai, Hibari, and himself.

So, what the hell is the fucking problem? The _fucking problem _was that his room was just across from the devil himself and in such close proximity too! Sure, he lived in the Hibari mansion, just across from Kai's,, but Hibari's room was situated at the other end of the hall since mister loner loved his space, his own wing, himself, and _himself. Tsk! That narcissistic bastard!_ So, the freaking problem was that he was going to stay in this stupid hotel for a goddamn week with the annoying cretin breathing down his living space!

"Tsuna-nii? Are you alright?" Tsuna smiled down at Kai. _Oh, I'm feeling dandy, little Kai. I'm just trying not to hyperventilate and undergo anaphylactic shock because your father makes me sick and scared, and I really want to die right now. _

"Of course, Kai. What makes you think I'm not?" Kai gave him a look and Tsuna really tried not to twitch guiltily at that _look_. Damn it, how did the child even acquire that intimidating stare from the one and only Hibari Kyoya? Was that passed down from father to son, as well? _Well, there's the herbivore calling thing. Maybe, it's genetic?_

Tsuna sighed and let his gaze wander, taking in the number of people gathered around the main function room of the Filleris Hotel located on the eighteenth floor. Truth be told, he didn't like gatherings like this. It made him feel claustrophobic. With the number of people dressed to the nines and conversing with fake pleasantries, and then add to it the fact that the party was now in full swing, and that guests occupied every corner of the room, it made him feel nauseous. The only thing he could do was hide in one corner hidden partially by the shadows of the curtains with Kai surprisingly accompanying him.

"Now, now, Kai. Shouldn't you be playing with the other kids, as well?" Kai huffed and turned away from him.

"Playing with those brainless fools might affect my IQ, Tsuna-nii. Father says that stupidity is contagious, that's why he tells me not to spend too much time with uncle Dino." Kai looked disturbed and it took all of his restraint not to coddle the child.

They would get in trouble if they risked making a scene, and Hibari wouldn't appreciate having his child being all 'soft and weak' in front of all the other companies. Tsuna could already imagine it. 'You're shaming the Hibari name, herbivore.' He rolled his eyes. _Whatever. _Crouching down, Tsuna smiled at Kai, his eyes gentle and warm. Well, he can't blame his ward. The children here were all wailing, shrieking, and running around while making a mess.

"Children aren't fools, Kai, their intelligence just isn't that high yet, and they're still growing. You're just very bright for your age, Kai, so don't judge them too quickly, ok? You never know, you might enjoy playing with them. And Dino-nii isn't stupid. True, he's a bit childish and carefree, but he's one of the smartest and most capable people I have ever met."

The child stared up at his babysitter, suddenly feeling down. He knew he was being reprimanded, and normally, he didn't take this from anyone, not even his uncle Dino. Only his father was allowed to tell him what to do, and to tell him what's right and wrong, so why was he listening to this herbivore? He watched with dubious eyes as his Tsuna-nii raised his hand, and without meaning to, he flinched away.

Kai knew that his babysitter would never hurt him, but it's hard to stop the body from reacting when the mind was in doubt. Something soft suddenly settled on his head, patting him and ruffling his hair. His tense shoulders and terse expression unwounded and hesitantly, he looked up, wanting to know if he offended his Tsuna-nii.

"Tsuna-nii?" The thin fingers didn't stop from their ministration when Tsuna answered.

"I'll never hurt you, Kai. I promised to protect you, didn't I?" Kai nodded slowly, his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"You did, but I promised your first." Surprised, his hand stopped mussing up the soft strands of hair. A tender smile slowly spread on his lips.

"You did, so never avoid my touch, ok? How will we protect each other if you flinch when I touch you?" Kai nodded once again, a small smile on his face, and Tsuna tried not to smile sadly at the sight. Has he ever seen this child laugh? _No, not yet. _

It was something he tried not to think about, but the facts were there, and the things he's beginning to see were making it hard for him to stay detached to the situation. He also hated the fact that he was already starting to hate the person who birthed this wonderful child before him. The flinching, the tantrums, the confusion, and most especially, the stunted emotions; everything pointed to the way Kai was raised. Tsuna frowned inside. He didn't like this, and maybe, it's time he demanded answers from that bucking horse who started everything.

"Tsuna!" _Speaking of the devil. _Tsuna turned to look at the man approaching them. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. Dino didn't look happy.

"What's wrong, Dino-nii?" The blond's face looked grim, and the only times Tsuna saw the Italian like this was when something serious happened.

"It's Kyoya." Tsuna immediately lost interest. Dino didn't seem to notice. "Well, we did something stupid and we need you to take care of him for a while." _One, two, three..._

"What?!" Alarmed, Dino quickly covered his mouth and dragged him outside. Kai followed them obediently. Once they were in the clear, his adopted brother released his mouth, and smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry 'bout that, Tsuna, but we can't let others know about this." Tsuna gaped at Dino, his mind already short-circuited at the 'take care' part of Dino's explanation.

"What the hell happened, Dino-nii? And don't you dare make up excuses." The brunet demanded, a fierce glare on his face. The blond raised his hands in defeat.

"Wait, hear me out first." Tsuna tapped his foot on the ground, already getting impatient. Dino grinned. "Well, the thing is, Kyoya's been in a bad mood all evening." Tsuna rolled his eyes. _When is the ice king ever in a good mood?_ "And Tetsu thinks he has a migraine. With all the work and stress he's been under for the past days, it wasn't surprising really, but when we tried to let him take in medicine, he refused. He says his throat was sore, and yeah, we found out he was sick too." Tsuna sighed in exasperation. _And this concerns me, how?_

"And so? Why do I have to take care of him? He's a grown man, Dino-nii. I'm sure a few painkillers and flu medicine would do the trick." Dino scratched his head, obviously at a loss.

"Uh yeah, you see, we dissolved the tablets in water, but it turned out that the water wasn't...haha! It wasn't water." A vein on his forehead twitched as he crossed his arms.

"And what was it?" Tsuna asked more forcefully, and Dino tried not to step back in fear.

"It was...erhm..." Dino trailed off, and Tsuna tried not to strangle the man. Kai patiently watched them at a safe distance. The child just knew his uncle Dino was digging his own grave, and he didn't want to be a part of it.

"Dino-nii, it's either you tell me the whole story or I bring Kai and myself up to our room for some much deserved rest." Dino started, his eyes wide.

"No! I mean, alright fine. It wasn't water, it was sake, and usually, Kyoya would be able to distinguish one thing from another since he doesn't like liquor, but his senses aren't as sharp with that fever. But this is a party, you know? Alcohol's bound to be around, right? And, it's jus—Tsuna?"

The younger man was breathing heavily, his eyes scrunched closed as if in pain. Dino reached out, suddenly worried when those caramel-colored eyes snapped open and glared at him. Dino recoiled and stepped back. Now, he doesn't see his little brother angry often and if he was, well, there was hell to pay. The blond swallowed nervously, a hesitant smile on his face.

"T-Tsuna?" The brunet raised his hand, his eyes flashing dangerously, warning him to keep his mouth shut.

"So let's get this straight. One, Hibari-san's sick; two, you gave him medication; three, you gave him medication mixed _with _alcohol." Tsuna reiterated everything calmly, and Dino nodded eagerly. _Snap._

"Do you even have any idea what you just did?! Taking medicine with alcohol is already considered suicidal, but _no_, you just had to give it to someone who was _sick _and _weak! _Are you guys freaking crazy?! Where's Hibari-san now? Is he throwing up or what? Shouldn't you be bringing him to the hospital, oh I don't know, maybe, right about now?!" Dino stared at his little brother, wide-eyed and simply put, fucking_ scared, _but that wasn't important now. He watched Tsuna walking back and forth, his arms crossed while listing down every scenario there was that could worsen Hibari's situation.

"He's currently resting in the private room of the function hall, and we just can't let him go outside in his current condition. Since there's only one exit, people will ask questions and we have to prevent that from happening. Kyoya also expressed his refusal at being carried out of there like some 'weak herbivore'." Tsuna sighed and shook his head. He could already feel his head aching at the absurdity of the situation. What did he expect from a stubborn mule and selfish tyrant all wrapped in one?

"So, why me? Can't this Tetsu person just take care of him, or even you—ah never mind I said that, you might just accidentally kill Hibari-san." Dino frowned, looking indignant.

"That's so mean, Tsuna! I'm not that bad!" Tsuna gave him a sarcastic smile, and Dino deflated quickly.

"Alright, fine! Tetsu will be busy entertaining the guests and keeping things in order. And as much as we want to give him proper treatment, Kyoya won't accept it. We also can't send a paramedic in; Kyoya will just throw the person out, no matter how much he needs help. Having Byakuran and the others help would only make his situation worse." _Well, duh. _Tsuna groaned, and sank to the ground. Who cares who sees him? They could just fuck off and die.

"Why me, damn it! Hibari-san hates me just as much, Dino-nii and you know that!" Dino lowered himself to the ground and patted Tsuna's head as if he was a child. The brunet didn't appreciate the gesture and quickly slapped the offending hand from his hair.

"Sorry, Tsuna. We can't think of anyone else, and since you're Kai's babysitter, you practically live with him. Kyoya might tolerate your presence more than the average person." Dino's smile faltered at the dark look thrown at him, causing him to take one tentative step away from the glowering young man.

"You do realize you're practically offering me on a silver platter to Hibari-san and waiting for him to slice me in half and eat me with no mercy?" Tsuna asked glumly and Dino chuckled at his little brother's exaggeration.

"Nah, I don't think Kyoya's into cannibalism, but he's more prone to violence than anything else." The blond answered good-naturedly. Tsuna didn't share the same enthusiasm. Sighing heavily, he ruffled his hair and drew himself up to his full height. There was no way he was doing this, damn it! _Over my fucking dead bod—_

"Tsuna-nii? What's wrong with father?" Tsuna stiffened at the sound of Kai's voice. Hesitantly, he looked down and saw those ice blue eyes staring at him expectantly. His resolve quickly crumbled. _Damn it!_

"He's just running a fever, Kai, but he'll be fine when he gets the rest he needs." Tsuna smiled softly, trying to smooth over the worried expression on the child's face.

"Will you be taking care of him?" Twitch. Kai's doe eyes were getting bigger. Double twitch. Those ice blue eyes were getting teary. _Resist Tsuna! Resist! _He looked down one more time, and cursed inside. _Damn!_

"Of course, I will. So be good and sleep while Dino-nii watches over you tonight, ok?" Kai quickly nodded, his face determined. It brought a fond smile on his face. Leaning down, he placed a kiss on the child's forehead before moving back and chuckling softly at the blush on Kai's cheeks. The smile was quickly wiped away from his face when he turned to Dino.

"You better make sure that Kai takes his warm bath before he sleeps. It's already almost nine, and Hibari-san doesn't like it when Kai stays up late. Take care of him until we get back, understand?" Dino saluted while trying to fight off the triumphant grin spreading on his face. A mothering Tsuna was always an amusing sight.

"Got it, Tsuna. Your wish is my command." Tsuna sighed as he watched them both disappear from sight, his mind going haywire. What has he gotten himself into?

...

"Uncle Dino, you're a liar." Kai stated casually and Dino back-tracked. _What?_

"Why do you say that, Kai?"

"You know very well how father is when he gets to drink, and whether he's sick or not doesn't make a difference." Dino's eyes widened a fraction before a laugh escaped his lips. He ruffled the child's hair and smiled when Kai ducked away from his hand.

"You're good, Kai, I admit. So, why didn't you stop me, hmm?" Kai gave him an irritated glance before sighing.

"It's tiring to see them fighting all the time, and I like Tsuna-nii." Dino's smile disappeared from his face, a glimmer of regret flashing in his amber irises.

"Don't worry, Kai. They'll get along one day." _And hopefully soon. `_

...

Tsuna knew there was something logically wrong about his current situation, and he was definitely sure that there was something diabolical at play here. Clenching his fingers tight, he stepped back a few steps, undoubtedly uncomfortable with their close proximity.

"Herbivore..." The brunet flinched and tried to widen their distance, only for the intoxicated raven to shorten their gap with a few measured steps.

"Why are you backing away from me?" With a harsh smile, Tsuna patiently answered.

"Hibari-san, you're invading _my _personal space, so please move away or I'll be forced to make you." Hibari only smiled at him, completely looking demented and terrifying in his eyes. When does the icicle king smile like a freaking angel? The only times he has ever smiled was..._never. _It sent shivers down his spine.

This was definitely not what he was expecting when he entered this room, and those two idiots never told him this _freak_ would be the one waiting for him behind these closed doors. Because what Tsuna expected was a _sick _and _bed-ridden _Hibari Kyoya, _not _a _touchy_ and _smiling _Hibari Kyoya. _Did earth tilt off its axis and I was the only one not informed? _

"No, now stop moving and let me touch you."

"EHHHHHHH?!" The older man didn't even blink at the unexpected scream, and only continued smiling that charming smile of his. Tsuna felt his skin crawl. He has never felt this scared in his entire life! Well, maybe, there was that one time, and that other time as well, but that's not important right now.

Right now, he was being cornered by one of the most violent people he has ever met, and the man was fucking smiling and enjoying it! _Damn it! Why did I even let that good-for-nothing idi—Dino! _Tsuna's eyes turned a shade darker as he let everything sink in. That man knew...that goddamned blond idiot knew _everything_. That bucking horse fucking knew _this _would happen and left him to deal with this mess. A sinister smile appeared on Tsuna's face. Once he gets his hands on that moron, he'll skin him alive and have his Italian ass sizzling on a stove in five seconds flat.

"Herbivore...you look pained, are you alright?" Surprised, Tsuna quickly looked up, only to find himself face-to-face with the bane of his existence. Wide-eyed, he gaped wordlessly as Hibari stroked his cheek with the back of his hand. How the hell did the ice king get so close without him noticing?!

"HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna stumbled backwards, his face flushing profusely as he jumped a foot away to widen their gap once again. _What the hell's going on?!_

"I told you to stop moving, herbivore." Hibari frowned at him in disapproval, and it took all of his strength to jump away from his current position. He didn't understand a thing anymore, damn it!

"If you stop trying to creep me out, then maybe I will!" Tsuna retorted, his body quivering slightly at the force of his own voice. Hibari stopped moving closer and stared at him thoughtfully.

"Creep...you out? What does that mean?" Tsuna groaned, his face cradled against the palm of his hand. Seriously, he just wanted to run for the door and get this over with. The only problem was this freak show was blocking his only exit. _Oh god, how the hell did this happen?_

"Hibari-san, just please lie down, you're sick right now, and currently not your usual self." Tsuna watched as the former prefect flexed his fingers, and felt his own forehead before frowning deeply. Hibari abruptly turned to look at him, and he tried not to squirm under the intense scrutiny of those silver-tinted eyes.

"You jest, herbivore. I am neither 'sick' nor am I 'not my usual self'." The utter conviction in those words made the brunet want to cry. Who in their right mind would do something as insane as this? He had been chased around the room for the past half hour, and Hibari thinks this behaviour is normal? _What the heck?_

"Hibari-san..." Tsuna was quickly losing patience here and if it weren't for the fact that this man was sick right now, he would have bashed him in the face. "..._you_ are clearly sick—"_in the head"—_so please lie down." He ordered more firmly. The raven stared at him for a second before shaking his head, his frown now looking darker.

"Herbivore, I'm not in the mood to play games with you, therefore..." Hibari jumped over the table separating them and Tsuna failed to suppress the gasp of surprise that went past his lips. In a lapse of a second, the taller man was in front of him, his hands bound above him, held firmly by strong and elegant fingers. The brunet shivered in fear and antici—_no_, he did not just think _that. _He felt his cheek being cradled against a warm palm before his head was raised to meet captor's gaze.

Tsuna stared, his eyes almost bulging out as Hibari leaned down and whispered ominously. "...if you refuse to stay still, then I will _make_ you." Tsuna's expression morphed into an angry glare. How dare this bastard throw his words back at him? _I really despise this man, goddamn it!_

"Let go, Hibari-san." Tsuna warned but Hibari didn't oblige, instead, he smiled at him, his eyes gentle and warm.

"Herbivore...you're warm." Tsuna's breath hitched when Hibari neared his neck and began nuzzling against his sensitive skin. _What. The. Hell. _

"H-Hibari-san?" He felt the former prefect settling at the crook of his neck. His soul was beginning to leave his body.

"Hn?" _Not hn, you bastard!_

"What the _hell_ are you fucking doing?" Tsuna couldn't contain the bite in his words. Seriously, who wouldn't be having a breakdown when the usual bloody icicle king was nuzzling his neck?! It was freaking him out, _big time._

"What else, herbivore? It's obvious that I'm touching you." Hibari answered in a sarcastic tone, and Tsuna resisted the urge to knee the man where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hibari-san, if you don't stop this nonsense, I'll be forced to hurt you." Hibari chuckled into his neck, his warm breath caressing his flushed skin and eliciting shivers down his spine. Tsuna bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying out. _Damn it! That's my goddamned weak spot, you icicle freak!_

"Hurt me, herbivore?" Hibari pulled back and smirked down at him condescendingly. His eyes danced in mirth.

"I don't think that's possible, herbivore..." The raven-haired man trailed off as he leaned down once again, inevitably catching and holding his gaze. The brunet held captive swallowed heavily.

"...Because you..." Hibari's face was getting nearer with every word. "...don't have the..." Tsuna felt his breath coming in short gasps as those pale lips descended inch by inch towards him. Why couldn't he fucking move?! _Damn it, move Tsuna, move! _"..._will _to do so, _Sawada Tsunayoshi..."_ With a small smile, Hibari pressed their lips together.

...

"Tsuna~! You're finally here!" Said man glowered at him, those expressive caramel orbs burning in fiery, hate and..._sadness...? _Dino's smile dropped as Tsuna walked past him, and banged the door close behind him. It felt as if he was stabbed in the chest. _What happened?_ He turned to the tall man carrying his former student.

"What happened, Tetsu?" Kusakabe shook his head, a frown marring his face.

"I don't know, Dino-san. He only requested that Kyo-san be carried to his room. It also seems that Kyo-san's fever has gone down." Dino's face remained placid as he placed the back of his hand on Hibari's forehead. Pulling his hand back, he nodded to himself and looked up at Kusakabe.

"Yeah, he's not as sick as before." Sighing tiredly, he offered Kyoya's assistant a tired smile.

"Bring him to his room, change his clothes, and let him rest for the night. Make sure that you cancel and reschedule all his activities for tomorrow. I'll take charge of the preparations for the expedition." Kusakabe nodded gratefully and bowed politely at him before disappearing upstairs. Dino watched them go, his face once again devoid of any emotion. His gaze shifted from Kyoya's door to Tsuna's, his expression suddenly bleak.

He could only guess what transpired tonight, and though he hated to do this to Tsuna, he had to. They were running out of time. He had to make things happen, especially since the time limit set for his adopted brother was getting shorter as each day passes. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ Slightly annoyed, he answered his phone, his tone harsh.

"This better be important."

"Code yellow, Cavallone-san." Amber eyes widened in shock, his body suddenly tense and alert.

"What?" The man on the other line sighed.

"You heard me, code yellow." The man confirmed. "Spider Lily has departed from the land of the nobles and will arrive at the land of the rising sun in T-25 hours tops." Dino cursed under his breath, his hold on his phone getting tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Dino demanded, his eyebrows knitting in fury. The man on the other line sighed again as his fingers danced over the keyboard. A number of flight codes appeared on the screen.

"Her guard dog made sure they were nearly untraceable, there were flights scheduled at almost every corner of Asia, Greece, Russia, Antarctica, and then Africa—basically, at almost every part of the globe. Her guard dog's crazy, Cavallone-san! It took me a grand total of 26 hours, and 39 minutes to track them down." The blond Italian clutched his phone to his ear as he strode over towards the door of the penthouse and exited hurriedly. Romario trailed close behind him.

"Change of plans. Begin preparations for code black, Irie." The newly identified man nodded solemnly, his glasses glinting against the light of his computer.

"That soon, huh?"

"Ah."

...

"Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna turned his head to the sound of Kai's voice.

"Yes, Kai?" The child frowned, clearly displeased as he scrutinized every corner and angle of his babysitter's face.

"Are you okay?" The sudden query had the child's father looking up from the papers he was scanning and turn to them, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek, stopping himself from panicking.

"Of course I'm alright, Kai. Why do you ask?" Tsuna smiled softly at him, but Kai wasn't convinced, and it seems Hibari wasn't as well.

"You shouldn't lie to children, herbivore, especially not to my son." A vein on his forehead twitched in irritation. _Who asked you, bastard? Not me, that's for sure. _

"I'm just tired that's all." Kai's eyes lit up in realization.

"That's right; you took care of father all night." The two adults tensed—both reacting for very different reasons—and thankfully, the child didn't notice. Tsuna smiled down at his charge, his lips strained.

"Y-Yeah." Kai swiftly turned to his father, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Father." The child called to his father.

"Hn."

"Did you thank Tsuna-nii for his efforts?" Hibari's fingers twitched, and his expression became rigid. Tsuna felt his mouth go dry, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Ah!" He shouted abruptly as he stood up, wrapped Kai in an embrace, and hoisted him into his arms. Tsuna grinned down at the shocked child.

"Why don't we go and explore the hotel, Kai? I'm sure Hibari-san is busy right now, so let's not disturb him, okay?" Kai looked doubtful but nodded nonetheless. The herbivore looked uncomfortable, and he could only wonder if his father and babysitter fought again. He hid his frown as he pressed his nose against his Tsuna-nii's vest. He really hated it when they fight each other.

"We'll come back in a while, Hibari-san." While he was saying this, Tsuna was already heading for the door at record speed. Hibari regarded him bemusedly but opted not to comment on the herbivore's strange behaviour. Rising from his seat, he spoke.

"Herbivore." Tsuna went rigid, his hand holding the doorknob desperately. Kai glanced at him worriedly.

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

"Thank you." Tsuna blinked, clearly not expecting the words of gratitude, and they came from _the _Hibari Kyoya, no less. Taking a deep breath, he clutched both the knob and the child in his hands tightly.

"You're welcome." Tsuna answered quietly before closing the door behind him with a slam, and running for the elevators like his life depended on it. Kai didn't mind the sudden movements and just snuggled comfortably in the affectionate embrace. Pressing the button for the **5****th **floor countless times, the brunet tried not to think about how much his pulse was raging wildly through his veins, and his heart beating ferociously in his chest. _It's ok, Tsuna, nothing's wrong. It's alright, you're alright. _

Through his internal musings, the child in his arms remained silent, even when he saw the furious blush painted on his babysitter's cheeks.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <strong>Kai's mother finally joins the fray as some past history is revealed. Tsuna comes to terms with _the _incident with Hibari, while the man involved remains oblivious. Of course, let's not forget the bumbling idiots Hibari works with, and yes, some of Tsuna's history as well. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** No matter what I did, I couldn't excite my muse. She refused to spout the words I needed to make this chapter possible until _now_ that is. Anyway, just an important announcement you guys. A Thousand Palettes was _not_ based on **Tsuna-Lover's 'The Love for One.' **It's the other way around. Sometimes author's notes do have their uses, ok?

**P.S.** Seriously, this is the longest friggin' chapter I've written for this story so please show your love and support by submitting a review at the end of this chapter. Thank you. Also, I need a beta. Does anyone want to apply for the part? :)

**Warning**: **Un**-**betaed**.

* * *

><p>Tsuna lingered by the balcony window of the east wing, his mind adrift and his eyes distant. All around him, everything was silent and only the wind remained awake along with him. The Hibari mansion at these times had always been his favorite; it gave him time to think and let his thoughts wander.<p>

He had never done so back at his apartment. It was close to impossible when his neighbours didn't care about courtesy and sang at ungodly hours of morn. Well, he shouldn't be judging so callously when he screeches and yells for dear life when Reborn was in one of his _moods. _Sighing deeply, he sipped from his steaming cup, letting the warm fluid slide down his throat.

He smiled as he let his eyes roam the vicinity. It truly was beautiful—the Hibari mansion, that is. If he had anything to complement the ice king for, it would be his elegant and beautiful tastes. The Light Garden Center was already marvelous but the scenery outside his room inevitably captured his heart when he first laid his eyes on it.

The sand filled garden, marbled steps, the small koi pond at the center, as well as the enchanting blossoms scattered about...they all spoke of tradition, culture, and nobility. They all spoke of who and what the Hibari family really was.

From what he's heard, the ice king designed everything in this mansion. From the floor plan to the smallest crevice, Hibari Kyoya had planned everything. Tsuna's eyes softened and a small smile formed on his lips. Even now, he could see that the former prefect of Nami-chu who dutifully protected the school and its students in his own way, had not changed.

Ten years ago, Hibari had always made sure that he did everything thoroughly and perfectly. He was the perfect example of a principled and disciplined man. From then till now, those innate characteristics have not changed. Hibari Kyoya is, was, and will always be Hibari Kyoya. Well, it goes the same way for the others, it seems.

Gokudera Hayato was the same smokin' bomb Hayato who blew up at the simplest provocation. Yamamato Takeshi was still the air headed stud who always wore a carefree mask. He wouldn't be surprised if Sasagawa Kyoko was still as sweet as she was before and her brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, was still obsessed with boxing. Sure, they all grew up and changed. After all, ten years can bring about so many things. However, at the end of the day, they were still the same. Essentially, they were still _them._ _Unlike me._

Tsuna clenched the delicate china in his hands, not minding the heat biting into his hands. He smiled bitterly. It wasn't something he could deny. It wasn't something he could ever change. It sure as hell wasn't something he could ever _ever _undo. Sawada Tsunayoshi from back then had all but disappeared. Not a trace of him had remained.

True, some of Dame-Tsuna's habits remained but _Tsuna _was gone. That innocent, cowardly, pathetic, but pure-hearted child would forever just be distant memories of _the _Tsunayoshi of ten years later. He just wasn't the same. Everything changed that fateful day and there was nothing he could do. Even now, pieces of him were missing, and he can't even call himself as the real Sawada Tsunayoshi. He just _couldn't. _Not when that day, he—_Crack. Crack. Crack._

"Damn it!"

Tsuna hissed softly as the pieces of porcelain fell at his feet. The fragile glass had cracked under the pressure of his grip. Was he holding onto it _that_ tightly? His eyes widened in realization. What the hell does he tell Hibari? Tsuna groaned. That man was a stickler when it comes to everything he owned. What more for his beloved tea set? _Stupid Tsuna, just absolutely stupid!_

Cursing in his head, he crouched to the ground and began the arduous task of picking up the broken pieces. Reaching out for a shard, red registered in his vision, and only then did he realize his blood mingling with the dark chocolate he was drinking. _I'm injured?_

As if in a daze, he raised his hands, his palms facing upward. Shards had pierced the soft skin of his palms, and even as he examined his hands, he could see small pieces were still stuck inside. It should have been painful and he should have felt it first, but strangely, he didn't feel any pain. Even the cool sensation of his blood trickling over his skin had been lost to him. Why didn't he feel anything?

Tsuna's eyes darkened. Was he so used to getting injured that such wounds no longer registered in his brain as pain? A tremor wracked his body, his eyes closing ever so slowly. When did he become like this? When did he stop reacting like a normal person should? More importantly, when did he stop being dame-Tsuna? Tsuna took a shuddering breath and shook his head.

What the hell was he thinking? He was being too melancholy for his tastes. Anger suddenly flashed in his chest. This was that entire damned ice king's fault! If only he didn't do that stupid _stupid _stunt, then he wouldn't be all moody and contemplative! A uninjured finger fluttered against his lips, the memory of that vivid nightmare still glaringly clear in his orange-tinted eyes narrowed in suspicion. _Why did he...?__  
><em>

"Herbivore."

Tsuna flinched, letting the broken pieces in his hands to fall on the ground. His trembling right hand had covered his mouth instinctively to muffle the shriek itching at his throat. Slowly, he turned around and his breath hitched once again. For lo and behold, Hibari Kyoya stood there in all his glory, glaring harshly down at the mess on the floor. Tsuna's eyes widened in fear. _Oh shit!_

_"_Sawada Tsunayoshi, in my office _now_." It was a soft reprimand, but that's all it took to shake his being to the very core.

Deflated, Tsuna sighed and mournfully looked down at his feet. Really, when would he learn? Didn't the saying go like this, "Speak of the devil, and he shows up?" The brunet huffed as he glared at the raven's retreating back. In Hibari's case, it should be, "Think of the devil, and he gobbles you up." Tsuna smirked. _Yeah, just perfect._

"Herbivore, I believe I asked you to come to my office _now_, and not stand there and smile like some deranged lunatic." Hibari snapped at him over his shoulder.

Tsuna tightened his grip over the handle of the cup he was using moments ago. One of these days, he would really _really _love to show that man just how much of a lunatic he could be. _Damn you, ice king!_ Blatantly ignoring Kai's babysitter, Hibari walked calmly towards his office, his hands hidden in his yukata, a small smile playing at his lips.

_An amusing herbivore, indeed._

...

Sometimes there were days when you woke up just feeling happy, while there were days when you woke up and wished that you didn't just for those extra hours in bed. However, there were just those days when you just wanted was to mope in your bed all day and wished that the next day would come quickly. _This _was one of those damned days.

Tsuna stared, his mind blank but his heart racing at the speed of light. _Why...just why?! Damn it! _He mourned in his head as the looming building of Cloud Inc. came to sight. Why the hell was he being so obedient to Hibari's whims for the past week? _Ah. _His eyes dulled at the memory of _that_ incident which shall not be named.

He directed a glare at Kai's bodyguard and smiled in satisfaction when the man stiffened in alarm. Oh someone was going to suffer and he would make sure of it. Because if there was one thing that didn't agree with him that morning, it was the stupid meeting being held with his ward. It had been one long morning trying to steel himself for the inevitable. Unfortunately, Hibari was firm in his decision and Tsuna just _knew_ it was decided this way to piss him off.

Tsuna glared at the glass paned revolving doors, his feet planted solidly on the ground. He was _so_ not going in there. Never, not in a million years. Even the frigid overlord wouldn't be able to force him! _Ice king can kiss my ass for all I care. _

A soft tug on his right hand had him looking down and locking eyes with ice blue and what Tsuna saw beneath those depths pushed away all thoughts of escaping. There was uncertainty behind those soft hues and Tsuna quickly deflated. _Damn it. _

As much as he didn't want this meeting to commence, there was _no way_ in hell he would let his adorable, little Kai in there _alone. _Tsuna grumbled under his breath, his mood souring even further when he let Kai drag him forward. When he felt the cool air of the building's lobby, his spine straightened, and his facial expression schooled into a solemn mask.

This was a mission on its own and his very purpose right now was to make sure his child was safe. His eyes darkened. No one would hurt Kai again. He had sworn absolute protection that day three weeks ago. Anything less would be unforgivable. Tsuna's hand tightened briefly over Kai's, his mind totally focused on feeling his surroundings that he missed Kai's worried stare and Takatsu's suspicious glare. _  
><em>

Nothing had been said though and so their journey towards the dreaded meeting room was a boring affair. Well, for Hibari and Kai, it was more of a chore really, while for Tsuna, it was more like a death sentence. Come on, having all those fucking _beasts_ in one room and knowing for a fact that one way or another, they had the means to turn any place into a battlefield...Tsuna was _not_ a happy camper, even more so now than a few days ago.

Excluding the fact that the excursion three days ago was a complete bust since Dino _demanded_ Hibari to rest, Tsuna was given the chance to live the hotel life for almost the entire week _with_ the overlord loitering inside their suite. He didn't like it. In fact, he hated it.

Sure, they were relieved from participating and avoided another confrontation with Hibari's allied acquaintances but Tsuna was not given the chance to have a breather. Seeing the ice king every single day and in such close proximity...he wanted to _maim _someone, particularly the grinning blond idiot welcoming them to the meeting room.

"TSUNA~!"

Quickly maneuvering his body to the side, Tsuna closed his eyes and sighed when Dino hurled himself in his direction. His hand swiftly chopped the back of Dino's head with a resounding _thump_. He had been expecting this. Why was the bucking horse so insufferable?

"Ow! Tsuna! That hurt, you know?" Dino whined as he nursed his abused head. Hibari effortlessly ignored them all and sat at the head of the table. Tsuna frankly didn't care. He still had a bone to pick with Hibari and he was going to settle it sooner or later.

"You were being an idiot, Uncle Dino." Dino was quick to defend himself.

"But! I haven't seen Tsuna in years!" Dino exaggerated.

Tsuna haughtily rolled his eyes. "You mean _days. _We saw each other last Sunday, Dino-nii. And today's Wednesday."

Dino still wasn't one to be deterred. "But it felt like years so it's the same!" Tsuna sighed while Kai shook his head. _Idiot._ They both thought

"If all of you are done fooling around, then perhaps you could sit yourselves and wait like civilized human beings for the other herbivores."

_Peachy. _Hibari was being a tight-ass again, so what's new? Tsuna huffed and led the adorable child away from Dino. They had to start preparing for the arrival of the other representatives and for Tsuna, no matter how put-off he was at having both him and his charge present, promised that he'd help Kai to the best of his abilities. _  
><em>

Setting up the projector and computer, the presentation was up quickly. Tsuna glanced at the screen and almost gasped as Kai's designs were magnified into view._ Those were done by Kai? _Brilliant. It was just absolutely brilliant.

Tsuna was told that Kai's designs were for the aerial garden for the new building the Cloud Inc., along with others, were constructing but he didn't expect for it to be _that _grand. It sorely reminded him of the greenhouse at home as well as the wooden carvings outside Kai's room.

Then it clicked.

The same designs and structures, there was no doubt in his mind now that they were all made by only one person. Tsuna cast one furtive glance at the child sitting to his left. Such genius really was amazing. It made him smile inside. Hibari Kai really was a special one, and Hibari no matter how much of a tightwad he was took great lengths for Kai to reach his potential.

Sometimes though Tsuna wished Kai could live the normal life. The life of a child whose woes are that of what games to play next and how they could escape nap time, and the like. But that's who Kai was and even if it may seem like child labor to let a child work like this, it was Kai who willingly wanted to contribute and let his ideas be seen by many.

Kai was six years old but he prided himself with his own capabilities and skills, and Tsuna wouldn't have it any other way. Thus, he was tasked to help this young, little prodigy in his future endeavors while making sure Kai didn't tax himself and always slept early. Tsuna wouldn't fail Kai, no matter what happens.

"Haha. You guys are early." Tsuna was as stiff as a washboard when that voice registered in his head. Without acknowledging the new comers, Tsuna knew right away who spoke. The carefree way of speaking, it was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Move out of the way, baseball freak!" It was a demand really, but what else can you expect when it was Gokudera Hayato speaking?

"Kufufu. Everyone's quite rowdy this early in the morning."

Tsuna felt a sliver of disgust travel down his spine. He just really hated hearing that voice. Because beneath the layers of times he had long forgotten, that voice triggered something unpleasant inside him which he couldn't begin to understand.

"Maa maa, starting the meeting now would be the best course of action, ne Kyo-chan?"

Tsuna blanched inside. Seriously, how could that pale-haired man stomach calling someone as formidable as Hibari, _Kyo-chan?_ I mean come on! Even Tsuna had something else to call the man, like ice king, evil overlord, and and...Tsuna frowned. He was running out of names already. Once he gets home, he needed to research more. Can't be running low in insults, now, can we?

"Herbivores."

One word and all commotion stopped. Tsuna resisted the urge to whistle in amazement. Trust the icicle king to be just like a 'king' when he wanted to be, was a skill guaranteed to be praised. Too bad the prick was arrogant and selfish._  
><em>

"For the entirety of this meeting, all weapons will be held custody by Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna's eyes widened as every man in the vicinity turned to his direction, his whole body rigid in surprise and confusion. Why did it have to be _him?_

Tsuna didn't dare look at Hibari, cause if he did, he might have socked the guy to kingdom come. Instead, he met their gazes head on and didn't let the small slip-up show on his face. _This is a mission, Tsuna. Brace yourself. _If he was the one assigned to keep these monsters at bay, then so be it.

Tsuna stood up, his hands pressed against the conference table to support himself. He flashed a small smile at Kai's worried gaze and patted him gently on the head. Walking towards Dino, his task for the day began. The blond gave him an impish smile before reluctantly reaching towards his belt and removing the whip fastened in a cord. Tsuna wisely tucked the whip on his own belt. He was familiar with this, since he had many spars with Dino in the past.

After a small bow, he was walking towards the next in line, Yamamoto Takeshi. The man was smiling as he willingly gave his clothed sword to him. Tsuna didn't bat an eyelash at the heavy weapon now propped on his back. Years with Reborn had him already immune to all kinds of weapons _except_ Leon, Reborn's trustee gun. Tsuna bowed and went on to the next person on his list.

_Bombs. _Tsuna grimaced. Where was he going to put them? _Ah! _Reaching behind him, he pulled out a neatly folded trash bag in his back pocket. What? It was handy to always be prepared. He ignored Gokudera's incredulous stare and unfolded the plastic bag. He presented the bag to the gaping silver-haired Italian and quirked an eyebrow when the man didn't move. Tsuna moved the bag closer and that snapped Gokudera out of his daze.

Growling under his breath, he reached for the multiple bombs scattered throughout his body. Tsuna sweat dropped as he watched a bomb after another leave the man's hands. From his vest to his pants to his back, there were bombs, bombs, _and_ bombs. _The hell? How does he even keep all those on his body?_ It was a mystery Tsuna didn't want to solve.

By the time Gokudera was finished, the plastic bag was three-fourths full. Tsuna felt like Santa Claus, heralding gifts like the big-bellied man when he hoisted the black bag over his shoulder with ease. Yet instead of goodies, he was parading a loot of weapons which could kill many with just one light of a match. Tsuna held the bag tightly in his hands and bowed. There was no way these people will get a hold of these weapons until Kai was out of this very room.

He breathed in deeply and almost choked on his breath when he stopped before the man who projected himself like some cobra on the loose. His aura was slick and oily as if his very presence clung to every pore in Tsuna's body.

Through his thoughts and facade, Tsuna wondered belatedly why it was so quiet in the room. A quick look around the room told him that everyone else was busy going over the meeting's agenda filed in the folders provided by Kusakabe beforehand. It gave Tsuna tiny assurance that he didn't have to conduct himself like a man running on robotic parts.

"Kufufu. Take good care of my trident, would you?"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed but kept mum as the man held the collapsible trident in front of him. A quick swipe of his hands and the trident was tucked securely beside Dino's whip. A stiff bow and Tsuna was walking over the other side of the table. A foxy smile greeted him and his only response was his empty gaze and a hand held in front of him.

What weapon does this man have anyway? Tsuna watched as the pale-haired man—_Byakuran, was it?—_reached inside his vest and pulled out a silver gun. A revolver with a silencer, a sleek Smith & Wesson 642 PowerPort Revolver. Tsuna's lips quirked up. Quite simple yet effective. Another bow and the gun was tucked on the left side of his belt.

_Now the scariest of them all._

A resounding _thud_ was heard when he finally reached Hibari's side. This time, a sweet _sweet _smile was on Tsuna's face when he presented his hand towards the apathetic looking raven. There's no way in hell was Hibari going to get away without giving up his weapon.

Tsuna stubbornly held Hibari's gaze, not looking away even when the man's expression changed to something more fierce. Their interaction was too interesting not too miss and without skipping a beat, all folders were snapped closed and all attention were now on the pair glaring at each other.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna started, the smile never leaving his face. The occupants watched with avid amusement. "Your weapon, _please." _Hibari regarded the herbivore in annoyance before his expression quickly morphed, a smirk now occupying his features. The speedy change took Tsuna by surprise and without intending to, he stepped back. He was _so_ not reminiscing that _look _that night when the incident-which-shall-not-be-named happened.

Slowly, Hibari retrieved his collapsible tonfas from the inside of his suit and placed them on the palm of the herbivore's hands. Tsuna cautiously withdrew his hands only for his right to be caught in a sudden grip. His breath hitched and his eyes gaped, Hibari watched all these with passing fancy.

"Tough luck, herbivore." Hibari said, his cryptic words plaguing Tsuna even as Kai's father released his hold and he was once again huddled in his seat. Kai worriedly glanced over his babysitter even when he stood up and started his presentation. All that time, Tsuna's face remained blank while trying to ignore the burning feeling of Hibari's skin on his own.

...

Lunch came and finally they were dismissed from the meeting. Kai's presentation passed with little effort since no one found anything to argue about. _Damn right, they shouldn't. _Even if there was, Tsuna was sure that Hibari would put them in their place. Besides, designs _that_ good would never be anything but magnificent and anything stamped with the Hibari name was nothing but pure genius. He loathed to admit it, but Tsuna couldn't deny how talented and prodigious Kai's father was.

The weapons, unfortunately, were back with their owners. Too bad they were taken away from him before he had the chance to destroy them. Pouting miserably into his food, Tsuna fiddled with his chopsticks. Kai ignored his babysitter altogether. His mind focused on feeding his empty belly with the scrumptious food the head chef created for their lunch today. They both sat on a fur-lined blanket over the grassy fields behind the compounds of Cloud Inc. Tsuna wanted a picnic and Kai's bodyguard was quick to act.

Well, it was still too grandiose for a simple picnic since he was surrounded by lacquered lunch boxes which looked far more expensive than they should. Inside these black lacquered containers were food fit for royalty. Tsuna guessed this must be the reason why Kai was so picky with his food. He ate like a prince everyday.

Not that Tsuna was complaining though because if there was one thing he loved doing, it was eating and it doesn't hurt that he inherited most from his mother. Her slim figure was passed onto him making the glutton that he was the happiest being on earth.

Eating bundles of food wouldn't make him gain an ounce of fat. Sometimes, Kyoko and Haru wished he would drop dead whenever they ate outside. It made their envy flare when they had to watch their weights while he cared for shit. He was a growing man, so he _had_ to eat more.

"Tsuna-nii?"

"Hm?" He chewed the juicy morsel in his mouth while waiting for Kai to continue. Goodness, their head chef was the most amazing man on earth. If Tsuna was a girl, he would happily marry the stout man. Too bad he wasn't. _Damn. _

"What's that on your hair?" As if hearing his question, the small bird chirped happily and snuggled in Tsuna's nest of hair. Putting down his chopsticks, Tsuna reached for that fluff ball nestled in his locks and peered at it with curious eyes.

Chirp.

Tsuna blinked.

Chirp.

Another blink.

Chirp.

An evil smirk formed on his face. Kai wisely moved away but a hand was suddenly clasping his and he looked fearfully at the expression on his Tsuna-nii's face.

"Kai." He uttered swiftly. The child felt cornered all of a sudden. "Let me borrow your cell, will you?" Kai nodded quickly. Holding back a small whimper at the evil chortling beside him, the child placed his phone on that outstretched hand. When he saw the number being dialed, he just knew the herbivore was up to no good. Why? Because the only numbers on his cell were his Tsuna-nii's and his _father's. _

"Ah. Hibari-san?" Kai sighed and shook his head. He just _knew _it.

...

Hibari's stare was burning, intimidating and just downright _fucking _scary. Tsuna blinked, a smile so innocent on his lips that would put the angels to shame. Kai stood beside Dino, both bemusedly watching the duo in front of them. The other employees of Cloud Inc. chose to ignore them in favor of keeping their lives intact.

"_What_ is _that_, herbivore?" The glare intensified even more. Tsuna blinked back. His expression still as pure as a child. Hibari didn't buy it.

"It's a bird, Hibari-san." The aura surrounding the vicinity became even darker and more suffocating that some workers were beginning to edge away from their desks. Only one thought crossed their minds. _Was that man fucking crazy?!_

"I know_ it's_ a _bird, _herbivore_."_ Hibari deadpanned. Tsuna's smile turned brilliant. Takatsu wanted a grave to swallow him up while Kai and Dino looked ready to roll on the floor and laugh on their behalf. Hibari wasn't amused.

"What I want to know is why you called me out here with my _son's _phone _and_ interrupted me from my meeting to show that _bird _to me?"

Oh Hibari was livid and ready to beat him senseless, and Tsuna fought the urge to smile like a psychopath on the loose. This was exactly what he was going for. _It's revenge, demon king! For the fucking kiss you obviously didn't remember! Ha!_

Tsuna gasped dramatically, the small canary held securely in his right hand. "But Hibari-san! It really was an emergency! You see, this canary just wouldn't leave me alone an-"

"How is _this_ important?" Hibari quickly cut him off, his tone of voice warning him to get to the point or _else. _Tsuna grinned cheekily. The workers watching the scene shamelessly stared, stupefied. The idiot had no sense of danger at all! Takatsu couldn't agree more.

"I mean, doesn't it look like Hibird?"

The brunet raised the bird higher to his face and Hibari scowled. Was this herbivore right in the head? He looked down at the troublesome cretin annoying the hell out of him, only to see him cooing at the bird—which _somewhat_ looked like his bird once upon a time. He had no intention of admitting that, _ever. _

"Herbivore, what's the point of your silly interruptions?" Hibari snapped irritably. Tsuna looked up and smiled gently. It took the glowering male aback.

"Would it be alright if I gave this to Kai?" Those eyes were shining and full of hope. The mischievousness coloring those irises awhile ago now gave way to something _softer_ and Hibari found himself slightly giving in. A tired sigh almost escaped his lips.

This stupid herbivore really wasn't worth his time but ignoring him would equal to more annoyance in his part. Unfortunately, after living for weeks with this pest, Hibari discovered that this small and weak-looking man bore grudges and paid them back in all the most infuriating of ways.

Like the time the herbivore painted his most prized car with yellow stripes when he had refused to let him cook with the chef. Even after so many pointless arguments and grueling fights, Kai's babysitter refused to give in. The pesky man was stubborn, but Hibari was equally just so.

Countless times he had seen some of his employees with green faces whenever the brunet volunteered to cook. He had only one conclusion—Sawada Tsunayoshi _can't _cook, even to save his puny life. Ignoring him for the rest of the day led to one of his cars needing a new paint job. Even so, Hibari knew he had made the right decision that day. Cars were dispensable, his health wasn't.

Hibari frowned when he saw that smile on the herbivore's face slowly fading. His silence must be making him upset. A quick glance at his son and he knew that he had no other choice.

"Fine." He uttered curtly. "But bother me during works hours again and your life's forfeit, herbivore." The herbivore nodded eagerly and Hibari watched the man almost glide towards his son, his whole form beaming with joy at something so trivial.

It was stupid and absolutely confusing how different Sawada Tsunayoshi was right now. It baffled him all the time and the mystery this herbivore presented only made him more intrigued. A small laugh interrupted his thoughts. His hands twitched as he twisted his head to the side.

Glaring ferociously at the smugly smiling blond idiot, Hibari stalked off and left the vicinity without a word. Dino watched his former student go, his expression warring between amusement and incredulity. Now, he didn't expect _that _when he followed Kyoya out. Dino shrugged before ruffling both Tsuna's and Kai's head and sauntering over to wherever Kyoya disappeared to. They still had a meeting to attend, after all.

Tsuna didn't pay them attention. His plan had been a success anyway. Getting to annoy Hibari while being left unharmed _and _having a new pet for Kai, he killed two birds with one stone. He really was too smart for his own good.

"Stop grinning like some idiot, Tsuna-nii." The canary on Kai's raven hair chirped, as if agreeing with his new owner. Tsuna pouted but relented.

"Fine."

_..._

It had been almost three months since the precious gem of the mansion had disappeared. It also had been almost three months since any signs of life had last existed within these cold confines. Almost three months of misery and gloom. The lackluster of the once prized mansion had dimmed in his eyes. A midst his contemplation, Asari didn't move his gaze away from the flowers he was tending to even when he felt an all too familiar presence behind him.

"Are they blossoming well this year, Asari?" The former swordsman nodded.

"Yes, the weather's been favorable for months now." He felt the man move behind him, his footsteps getting closer until the sound of a metal chair being moved reached his ears. Asari turned around just in time to see his _boss_ settle down and cast him a cold stare.

"By the time he comes back, these flowers would be no more. What's the use of taking care of them?"

Asari silently faced his back towards him, and gazed solemnly at the countless greens reaching beyond his vision. They truly were beautiful. Magnificent forms of art which can only be found in nature. Asari had been touched, more so than impressed when the countless buds blossomed for the first time and it was all thanks to their _anatrocollo _who made it possible in the first place. _Still...they would have been more beautiful if on-_

"You think too much, Asari." Asari sighed. He wouldn't be thinking so much if things were really that easy.

"As you do, Giotto." The newly identified man chuckled, and even to his ears, it sounded empty. It only made Asari feel even worse. His shoulders slumped forward. When had things become like this? So constricting? Full of lies?

"G will be tearing the mansion apart if he doesn't find you soon." Giotto shook his head. Golden strands flying everywhere. His whole aura screamed authority, charm, and power. Sadly, it had become all the more true as years passed by. Asari along with the others had mulled relentlessly over this change.

"Let him be. I need a break once in a while." Asari consented, his hands once again raking over the field he had been working on before he was interrupted.

It was silent for a while, the still atmosphere only broken once or twice when the birds flocking over one maple tree flew over their heads. It was a small change of pace which Asari relished but he knew all good things come to an end at some point in time.

"When will he be back, Asari?" The flutist sighed forlornly. He knew it. He just _knew _it. G will seriously kill him if he didn't divert Giotto's attention.

"Don't you have paperwork to do? G wou-"

"When will he back?" Giotto was quick to cut him off, his tone firmer and harsher. Asari wished he wasn't the one being asked right now. He didn't excel in these things. Alaude was better at these things than him.

"I don't know, Giotto. None of us do." Asari answered patiently, his shoulders tense and his hands clenched around a small pail and shovel.

Giotto leaned back, his face still indifferent but Asari knew something more simmered beneath that frigid mask.

"I see. I'll just have to wait then, don't I, Asari?" Something sparked in Giotto's eyes and the man addressed could only frown in dismay.

"Yes. You would just have to wait patiently, Giotto." Asari wished that wherever their precious gem was, he was safe and sound.

...

Hibari mulled over the day's events, looking out the glass panes of his office. For once, he felt that deep-seated exhaustion he hadn't felt in years coming down in waves over his body. Rolling his stiff joints, he almost released a groan at the kinks popping in different places at a time. A flash of brown and his gaze was glued on one particular individual he disliked for one reason or another. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the peculiar herbivore whose existence he had been forced to acknowledge.

One month.

For the duration of one month, he had been living with the herbivore. If anyone had informed him a month ago, that he would be living with the most pathetic being on earth, he would have ended their lives where they stood. But looking back now, and seeing the difference between that weakling and this anomaly following his son, Hibari found that he didn't mind as much.

A frown settled on his face. What changed? His plans still revolved around making the herbivore give up totally but pondering the repercussions of his actions didn't sit well with him. If by then his plans succeed, would that same quivering fear in those caramel orbs make him feel in control once again? His frown deepened, almost growling in distaste at the mental image it provided. That was another reason he was beginning to become frustrated.

He turned away from the view below and settled once again on his desk. Hibari didn't have time to think about the trivialities of one Sawada Tsunayoshi. He still had work to finish and he wasn't going to be missing dinner with his son this time for petty musings because it could wait while his work couldn't.

...

Tsuna stared intensely at the items laid out before him. His eyes were blazing and his mouth set in a frown. Kai's attention was on his babysitter for one whole minute before tugging at the hand holding his own.

"Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna didn't turn to look at the child when he answered.

"Hmm?" Kai frowned and tugged harder.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm buying something, of course." Tsuna answered distractedly, his other hand supporting his chin, nodding here and there whenever he spotted something nice.

Kai, for the life of him, couldn't understand why _here__. _"Why are we in the craft store?"

He waited patiently for an answer only to step back when the herbivore suddenly squealed. Kai watched his Tsuna-nii in disbelief as he frolicked towards one section of the store where some strange looking metal-things were placed. Kai sighed. See? Mood swings. Really, he was _the _child, and the man ogling and yelling in delight in another corner of the store was _the _adult. So why did Kai feel like he's the one _doing _the babysitting?

"Found it!" Another shriek here. "Aha! I knew it!" Another screech there and then... "Kai! I'm done! Sorry for taking so long. Haha." Kai silently stared at his babysitter. The herbivore was lugging a whole bag of colorful strings which he couldn't understand what for.

"What are those for, Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna winked and let one hand ruffle the child's tresses.

"You'll find out soon enough, Kai."

Kai didn't like that answer. He had been itching to know since they first set foot into this place. Why does his babysitter need _those_ things? The strings and yarns were obvious but what were those metal things? They looked strange. Small, thin, and had a curved hook on one end. What were those for? Besides, everywhere around him, Kai could only see females, young and old. They certainly looked out of place here.

Before he could ask, his bodyguard had stepped in and bowed at them. Kai glared at the interruption. Unfortunately, Takatsu didn't see his hateful stare.

"Sawada-sama, we would be honored to carry those for you." Tsuna snorted in disbelief and waved him away.

"Meh, I can carry this on my own. Besides." Tsuna looked back and offered one hand towards Kai who didn't hesitate to take hold of it. The brunet smiled briefly and turned to where Takatsu was standing, watching him carefully.

"I can still hold Kai's hand with this." Tsuna continued, his left arm carrying his package. They both walked away from him, leaving him staring after their backs. Takatsu sighed, his shoulders sagging in defeat. Why the heck is that man so difficult?

His analysis in just two weeks should be perfect! He was at the top of his class in Psychology, damn it! His excellence should be showing results by now, but no matter what, he just couldn't pinpoint who and what Sawada Tsunayoshi really was. A frown marred his youthful features as he followed a few ways behind them. Always there but never seen by the pair.

It was frustrating, truth be told. One moment the man would be acting like some spoiled heir, another he would be like a lowly peasant, and at times he had the mentality of an immature child while having the bearings of a leader born to rule.

Takatsu didn't understand it. He just _couldn't _pinpoint _him. _Who was he really? It's as if the price of knowing his young master's babysitter is losing one's sanity... Takatsu stopped walking abruptly. His eyes widening to a fault.

_That's it, wasn't it? _

It was a front, a well-developed mask, almost cultivated to perfection. A crafted persona because beneath all those thick layers would drive a man insane..._  
><em>

"Takatsu-kun?"

Tsuna waved him over, a genial smile plastered on that gentle face. A rush of fair escaped his lungs all of a sudden and he quickly shook his head. _It wasn't possible. _Takatsu thought. He watched as the brunet bent over and wiped a tiny speck of dust from his young master's face. The simple act was made with so much care, with such gentleness.

_Lovingly_, if Takatsu had to describe it. His expression transitioned from a look of disbelief to that one of relief. _Even if it was possible,_ Takatsu somberly thought, his gaze never leaving the two in front of him, as_ long as he looks at Kai-bocchan with such meaningful eyes, he's fine just the way he is. _With that conclusion, the Hibari's second best bodyguard stood straight and marched after his two charges. He had made his peace and now, he was duty-bound to honor it.

And _that _was almost a week ago. Takatsu sighed behind the shadows of the trees he was hiding in. What happened over the past few days that turned his lovable bocchan into a small rampaging bull? He cringed when another crack sounded from somewhere to his left.

His men wouldn't be able to take any more of these spar sessions with the child if he continued beating them senseless every single day. If only the babysitter had the conscience to stop all the massacre happening on the training grounds. That was wishful thinking on his part though.

"On the right, Kai! On the right! Then jab at the chest! That's the way to go!"

But _no_. The brunet was happily coaching or _cheering _his young master on if the shrieks were anything to go by. Takatsu sighed and shook his head. There goes another of his allies. _Crack. Thump. Whimper. _Takatsu winced at the tangled limbs and horrified face. Boy was he glad he wasn't in their position.

"Takatsu-sama?" He whirled around quickly and bowed in earnest at the head butler of the Hibari family, Nakamura Jinichiro. Before him was truly a man to be respected.

"Yes, Nakamura-san?" The old man smiled in response and pointed behind him. Takatsu knew without looking who exactly the man was pointing at.

"Would you please call over bocchan and Sawada-sama for lunch?"

Takatsu's lips twitched. _He_ goes _there_ where the bloodiest war he has ever seen was unfolding? _No frickin' way. _Nakamura was still smiling at him even when Takatsu stared pleadingly at him. _Please spare me. _He badly wanted to plead on his knees but the head butler was firm and quickly shook his head as if understanding his internal monologue. _Damn it. _He was hiding for a reason, you know?

Walking glumly over the pair, Takatsu stopped from a safe distance behind the brunet shouting his lungs out.

"Sawada-sama?" The man turned to face him and small sigh of relief escaped the bodyguard's mouth. The babysitter was in a good mood.

"Lunch is served." Takatsu watched as those caramel eyes twinkled in delight and ran over to where Kai-bocchan was.

And was _floored. _

Sawada didn't even care when his young master tried to hit him with his wooden tonfas. He just gracefully sidestepped the unexpected attack and snatched the tonfas away from their bewildered wielder. Tsuna twirled his young master around and rejoiced.

"It's lunch, Kai! Let's eat already, ok?" He was grinning and for the first time in his life, his young master laughed. It was small and strange in Takatsu's ears but he couldn't deny it sounded pleasant.

This small discovery smothered the fact that the babysitter was hell as good as fighting as taming the inner beast that razed his men to the ground. Takatsu didn't know if he should be thankful or exasperated. Maybe, Sawada Tsunayoshi really was a sadist at heart and if that was true, Takatsu was glad he was in the man's good graces, albeit reluctantly. The brunet held grudges so what can he do?

"Takatsu!" What happened to -kun? "We're eating and you're coming!" Takatsu sighed before his lips curled into an exasperated smile. Well, the man was tiring to be with but he made his job a lot more interesting. Takatsu couldn't ask for anything more.

...

At 1:55 pm, Kai found himself in a place where he never thought he would ever _ever_ visit in his entire life. A crowd of rampaging children surrounded him all squealing in delight and making their way over to the herbivore standing behind him At break-neck speed.

Then the first child came flying.

It was a horrible sight. Kai watched in horror as his babysitter was pummeled to the ground. One by one numerous children were crawling over his Tsuna-nii's body like little maggots. Kai huffed and walked resolutely away from the massive human pile. Why were they all over his babysitter anyway? And why were they even in a daycare in the first place?

It was a means of recreation his Tsuna-nii says. To have a change of pace. Kai frowned. It wasn't his fault he was in a bad mood recently. It was all because his babysitter refused to tell him what those things he bought in the craft store were for. It's been more than a week! Shouldn't he be told already of what they were for?

"Tsuna-nii! Tsuna-nii! Why didn't you come to visit sooner?" A snot-faced brat inquired over the other shrieks trying to burst his ear drums. Kai didn't like it. His Tsuna-nii should be babysitting _him_,_ not _them.

"You'll come tomorrow again, right?"

"Promise us, Tsuna-nii!"

"You have to come back!"

They wailed in unison and watching them became annoying after some time.

"Haha. Sorry kids but I have a job now so I can only visit you guys when I have the time." Tsuna explained, his hand rubbing the back of his head.

"EHHHHH?"

Kai decided that he had enough. With a small growl, he turned around and walked out. Staying inside would only suffocate him. Kids were really too noisy _and _clingy. A soundly bang of the door was drowned solidly by the children's endless racket.

At the time, Kai didn't know anything and he wished that he could go back and didn't leave in the first place because if he had, then he wouldn't have met _her. _

...

"Were you able to track him down?" The woman purred seductively in his ear. He smiled indulgently.

"Of course, my lady."

Seraphim laughed softly, her voice twinkling like melodious bells. Even with just her voice, he knew, she could charm many. Add her appearance to the mix and you have an irresistible vixen. Too bad she had a poisoned heart, a manipulative mind, and soul as vengeful as a witch.

Yet those very characteristics made him agree to this job in the first place. Besides, despite her personality, she paid very _very _well. He could be rolling in gold already if it wasn't for the fact that he doesn't _roll. _Ha! Was he funny or what?

"Kawahira, I hope you're not being a silly little fool again." _Damn, caught again. _

"Of course not, my lady."

Her neatly trimmed brows rose at the obvious lie but quickly dismissed the thought. Instead, she looked out the window of her car, and watched the scenery pass by like an old movie on repeat. Too long. It had been way too long since she last saw the familiar sights. Though only a year had passed, it felt like centuries. She had not forgotten even once why she left in the first place.

Her pretty features twisted into an ugly sneer. Yes, they will pay. _He _had to pay for humiliating her. She only needed another five months to finalize the finest details of her plans and everything was set.

By that time, they would be together again and nothing on this planet could stop her. May it be those annoying cretins he worked with or that _spawn _she abhorred so much. That little pest she had sired. How she loathed that abomination, so much so that she was willing to include the _thing _in her plans.

Leaning back on the plush seat covers, her mind spurned ideas one after the other until the car suddenly stopped. She turned one cursory glance at her right-hand man.

"Why did we stop?" Kawahira tsked and flashed her one amused smile, his chin jutting towards the view outside. Seraphim followed his line of vision and was suddenly filled with glee. _Ah. _She smiled maliciously. _There's the pest. __  
><em>

"You never cease to amaze me, Kawahira." The man offered her a small smile.

"My life's purpose is to serve you, my lady." Seraphim nodded, her hand reaching for the door latch.

"Yes, as you should." When the door clicked open, her features turned feral. She could hardly contain her excitement.

"I won't be long. Cover me." She opened the door wide, her legs gracefully sliding out of the car.

"As you wish, my lady." Closing the door behind her, she stalked forward, carefully keeping her footsteps as quiet as possible to avoid alerting the child a few feet in front of her. Once close enough, she stopped and called out.

"Kai." The child quickly turned around and Seraphim watched as that small frame flinched and wide eyes stared at her.

"M-Mother." Kai stammered, his whole body stiff as the woman who birthed him came even closer and crouched to his level. Her ice blue irises clashed with his own and a small whimper escaped his mouth.

"It's been a while, Kai. Didn't you miss me?" Kai flinched once again when her fingers made contact with his cheek, caressing the skin softly.

"I-I...M-Moth-" She suddenly pinched his cheek eliciting a cry from his lips. Her hold on his skin was hard enough to hurt but soft enough not to bruise his skin.

"You're happy, aren't you?" Seraphim muttered in a vengeful whisper, her eyes blazing with hate. "You get to live with Kyoya while I was removed completely." She released the skin between her fingers and wiped her hand across her skirt. Such an annoying insect this kid was, and disgusting to boot.

"M-Mother, I-"

"Silence. Not a word, Kai." Kai nodded obediently and was rewarded with a soft pat on his cheek.

"Now, don't go telling Kyoya about this, alright? You're a good boy, aren't you, Kai?" Kai nodded once again. His mask crumbling quickly, leaving only a frightened child in its wake.

Nodding to herself, Seraphim stood up and flicked her hair behind her. "Good. Now go and don't look back."

Kai bowed at her, turned around and quickly ran towards the entrance of the daycare. Seraphim raised an eyebrow in question. A shabby looking place like this was where Kyoya enrolled their son? She shrugged after a minute of contemplation. Whatever it was Kyoya decides was not her concern for _now. _

"Finished, my lady?" She angled her body to the right and smirked when she saw Kawahira leaning against the car.

"Yes, for the time being, that's enough."

Kawahira opened the door for his mistress and waited for her to glide in before closing the door and moving over the driver's seat to drive off. He glanced at Seraphim through the rear view mirror and saw her humming softly. His mistress was in a good mood. Kawahira could only conclude one thing. _Phase 1 was a success. _

...

"Kai? Is something wrong?" Tsuna bit the inside of his cheek in worry when the child only shook his head and dismissed him.

"No, just tired, Tsuna-nii. May I be excused for dinner?" Tsuna pondered for a moment.

"Alright, but just this once, ok?" Kai nodded and headed for his room. Tsuna watched the child go, concern clouding his eyes. As small frown appeared on his lips. Since a while ago, Kai had been acting strange. If Tsuna were to describe it, the child seemed to have lost that vivacious and cool aura he normally gave off. So what happened?

Tsuna couldn't understand. One moment Kai was there with him in the daycare and the next he had disappeared off to who knows where but appeared before the brunet had the chance to look for him. In that lapse of time, what happened?

Tsuna's frown deepened. He had to find out, even it meant watching over his charge for the rest of the night. He had a bad feeling about this and for someone with hypersensitivity, it was wise not to ignore his senses. He nodded to himself. _It's decided then._

At 11 pm, Tsuna was close to plummeting to the ground almost falling asleep when he heard it. The smallest whimpers and the clamouring of the blankets being moved around messily. Tsuna didn't think of anything else and dashed inside the child's room. His mind reeling and his mouth uttering a soundless prayer. _I'm here, Kai. I'm here. _

...

_Kai beamed, a toothy grin on his face when his latest drawing was finished. It was of him, his mother and father. It was a project his art teacher said. To draw what they think made them happy. And it was this family which made Kai the happiest. Bounding outside his room, the child hurriedly sought after his mother. _

_The four year old stopped when he saw her lounging outside. Barely unable to contain his excitement, he rounded another corner and reached his mother's destination in no time. Panting with effort, Kai clutched his drawing to his chest and shyly walked towards her. His hand tugged the end of her skirt and he waited as his mother turned to look at him. _

_She smiled softly when she saw him, that small smile he wished to see always but sadly never directed at him. However, this time, she seemed to be in a good mood and Kai relished this rare moment and tucked it in his chest. His irises, inherited from his beautiful mother brightened and with confidence, he thrust the paper in front of her. _

_"Look mother, it's me, you and father!" Seraphim grabbed hold of the paper and ripped it up cruelly, barely glancing at the drawing. Kai watched the pieces float around him in sorrow, the pinpricks stabbing at his small and fragile heart. Once again, he disappointed his mother. Why does he always do it? _

_"You insolent child!" She roared and clutched his cheeks painfully in her hands. Kai looked up at her, his eyelashes covered with crystalline tears. She jeered without remorse at the pain she was inflicting on the _thing _in her hands. She would never acknowledge him as her son, as her child. It was a fact which Kai sadly knew since he had the mind to think on his own. _

_"Doing these useless things, didn't I tell you to study? If Kyoya becomes disappointed, it's all on you, you hear me?!" She shrieked and her hold tightened. Kai's tears traveled down his face as he nodded primly. _

_"Yes, mother."_

...

"Kai? Kai? Kai, please wake up!" Tsuna didn't want to be roughly shoving the child, but his composure was quickly becoming non-existent as the child's distressed cries reached his ears.

"Kai!"

And as if Kai had just been saved from drowning, Tsuna watched as his ward took one deep breath and coughed pitifully in his hands. Tsuna was cradling the child before he even registered he was doing. Humming softly, Tsuna smoothed over the child's clothes and let his hands glide softly across the child's back, desperately trying to comfort Kai the best way he could.

"Hush, child. It's ok. I'm here. Shh."

Tsuna's eyes were pained when Kai's soft sobbing escalated, every feeble sound made his chest hurt. Among all the things Tsuna couldn't stomach, it was a child crying. His heart felt as if it was being squeezed and torn out of his chest. Even more so now when his love overflowed for this child. He didn't want to admit it but Kai holds a great piece of Tsuna's. A piece which Tsuna thought he had long lost when he was in Italy.

"It's ok, Kai. I'm here. I'll always be here." Tsuna rubbed the child's back and hummed another tune. He didn't stop from his ministrations even when he felt the last of the tremors from Kai's body.

An hour passed and another, but Tsuna's hold never slackened from the child until Kai shifted and moved to lie on the bed. A tug on his sweater had him doing the same. Tsuna covered their frames with the thick comforter that had fallen off the bed during Kai's struggling. Kai drew himself closer to the warmth his babysitter provided and sighed heavily. An arm settled over his form, and Kai decided then and there that his Tsuna-nii was someone he didn't want to leave from his side.

"I saw mother today." Out of all the things Tsuna was expecting, he wasn't expecting _that. __  
><em>

"Oh."

His grip around the child only pulled Kai closer to him. It provided a small means of comfort to stop his growing anger from lashing out. Tsuna kept his teeth gnashed together, his mouth kept firmly shut. All this time, the gnawing suspicions never left him and this incident only proved how right he was from the start. His talk with Dino can't be put on hold any longer.

"She told me not to tell father about our meeting." Tsuna nodded against Kai's hair. Until he knows the whole story, he couldn't just dive into the situation and act. Impatience only brought disaster and Tsuna wasn't one to rush headlong into things, no matter how much he wanted to. Reborn may be a cruel sadist but his ways were effective. And Tsuna was taught better than to let desires dominate his reasoning.

"Tsuna-nii?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a mother?" Tsuna's jaw tightened and the invisible cord reigning on his anger almost snapped.

"A mother is a woman who gives birth and raises a child but." Tsuna paused and let Kai move even closer to his embrace. His eyes softened.

"A mother is only considered a mother when she provides the care for her child to grow properly. To nurture, to love and to care for a child is a mother's role primarily." Tsuna felt the child laugh into his sweater and he relished hearing those rare sounds.

"You sound like father. He told me that mother was only a biological parent and not a real mother." Tsuna ruffled the child's hair, a sign that he wanted Kai to continue.

"What's your mother like, Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna stilled suddenly. His body freezing at the question. Kai must have felt it too because he moved away just enough to peer at him with concern. Tsuna shook his head and reassured him quickly.

"Mom was simply put, an angel." Tsuna smile at his own description. Kai listened closely, his babysitter's voice lulling him to sleep. "She was beautiful, gentle, and above all, cared for me like no other and." Tsuna stopped, finally remembering something. Carefully, he disentangled himself from Kai and smiled apologetically when the child groaned grumpily.

"Sorry, Kai. But as I was saying, she also loved to make me stuff." Tsuna sat up and Kai followed suit. The child watched his babysitter reach behind him and pulled out pieces of clothing.

"She taught me how to make those stuff too. That's why, here Kai." Tsuna slipped one cloth over his head and did the same to his hands. Kai flexed his hands and touched his head and felt the softness of the bonnet covering his head.

"It took me some time before I could finish them but you hate the cold, ne? So I made sure that these were extra thick. Sorry it took so long though. I didn't want to hide anything from you but it was supposed to be a surprise. So surprise, Kai. I hope you like them."

Tsuna gave off a serene smile. Kai couldn't help it this time, he tackled his babysitter down and they snuggled comfortably in bed. Kai felt his eyes droop suddenly. He was tired but there was one thing he realized tonight.

"A mother is what your mother is like, right Tsuna-nii?" Tsuna chuckled.

"Yes, pretty much, but not all mothers are the same, Kai, so as long as they love and care for their child, then they can be called mothers." Kai nodded and closed his eyes. He could no longer fight off his drowsiness.

"Then, you're just like a mother, Tsuna-nii." Tsuna couldn't refute the sentence because the child was already soundly asleep in his arms. He smiled softly, his eyes closing as well. He'll just correct Kai in the morning, but for now, they both deserved some sleep. He was off to dreamland before he could register the presence behind the door.

Hibari slipped inside Kai's room when he was sure they were both asleep. His face remained expressionless as he sat down on the edge of the bed. The first thing he noticed was his son's face. The tear stains were hard to miss. Just by that, he knew Kai experienced his nightmares again and though Hibari didn't look like it, he was worried for his son.

It had been almost half a year since Kai last had his nightmares, and for Hibari, it didn't bode well. He gently stroked Kai's cheek and stopped when the herbivore beside Kai breathed out softly. A small smirk formed on his face, his fingers gently gliding over the flawless skin. Well, if this man could really help his son, then so be it. Hibari treasured his son more than anything else and if Sawada Tsunayoshi was the key to Kai's recovery then he had no other choice. The smirk never left his face when he whispered.

"Welcome to the Hibari family, Sawada Tsunayoshi." As if hearing his words, the herbivore snorted. Hibari couldn't help it this time, he chuckled quietly and flicked the sleeping male's forehead.

"Incorrigible herbivore."

...

When morning came, Hibari stated casually over breakfast. "Good morning, _mother, _I hope you had a pleasant sleep." And the reaction was instantaneous. Tsuna shrieked in distress and launched himself towards the smirking bastard, his face a complete mess of red as he attacked Hibari relentlessly with swift kicks and accurate punches.

"You repulsive man! You were listening on us, you ice prick!" Hibari arched his eyebrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna raged even more, becoming even fiercer, but Hibari effortlessly dodged every attack, enjoying how that small provocation could make the herbvore lose his cool.

Kai sleepily watched the display of violence so early in the morning and shrugged. He turned to look at the head butler of the family.

"Could I have pudding for breakfast?"

"HIBARI-SAN! GET BACK HERE, YOU JERK!" Tsuna shrieked from a distance.

Nakamura smiled, easily ignoring the commotion in front of them.

"Of course, Kai-bocchan. Anything else?" Kai shook his head and politely smiled. Nakamura stared in shock at the unfamiliar gesture.

"No, thank you." Nakamura bowed. Inside, he was smiling, his heart soaring at the warm display. After all this time, his intuition has never failed him. Dubbing Sawada Tsunayoshi as the key piece to the Hibari family was his best bet yet.

...

"Any news yet?" Irie slouched in his seat and rubbed his stomach. It was hurting again. Why did he always have stomach cramps whenever he was nervous?

"No, their tracks were covered from the day she arrived here. I can only guess she's only here for a visit." Dino frowned. He shouldn't put it past her to be doing so well even after a year of downtime.

"I see. Keep putting tabs on her." Dino turned away and just as he did, he stopped. He looked over his shoulder.

"Have you found him?" Irie's face was dark, and the anxiety he felt disappeared completely.

"No, not yet. His leads disappeared four days ago." Dino clenched his fists and hurried out. Romario followed silently.

"Romario."

"Yes, Dino-sama?"

"Call up Byakuran, set an appointment tonight. Tell him Code Red."

Romario nodded quickly and left his side. Dino was left in his own thoughts, his expression grim and cold. Nothing was going according to plan these days and it sadly leaves him with no choice. He can only hope that his former student and adoptive brother were getting along. _Or else. _Dino vehemently wished he didn't have to resort to _that. _

...

As if he was holding a newborn, Tsuna carefully cradled Kai in his arms, tucking him into bed with practiced ease. The child breathed softly, his face relaxed and devoid of the frowns and scowls almost plastered on his face on a daily basis. For almost a week now, the brunet found himself continuously camping on the floor of Kai's room, making sure the child wasn't plagued by nightmares again.

He could opt to sleep on the bed but getting comfy beside the child was a no go. He couldn't risk being found out by the child's father. Who knows how the cold prick would react to seeing him sleeping beside Kai?

Hibari hated weakness and showering his son too much affection where he can _see_ is forbidden. Tsuna didn't take the chance. He loved his job no matter how overbearing his employer is. And being called _mother_ again by the icicle king sent shivers of disgust down his spine.

Tsuna sighed and brushed away a few strands of raven hair from that porcelain face. He closed his eyes, feeling the beginnings of a headache forming. His fingers twitched and his senses prickled. The brunet sighed once again.

"Welcome home, Hibari-san." Tsuna greeted amicably. He didn't need to turn around just to confirm that the ice king was there. He just _knew_ and for some reason that unnerved him. Hibari's presence should be impossible to trace yet why was it so easy for him to pinpoint exactly where he was?

"Hn."

Tsuna stifled a small chuckle. At least, there was something constant in his life. Leaning forward, he pecked Kai's forehead. His eyes crinkled in warmth when the child didn't even stir. It had been another long day and it wasn't a surprise that this little one would be exhausted.

Tsuna withdrew from his charge and faced Hibari. The brunet knew he was being watched but seeing those eyes so intensely focused on his form, he could only step back cautiously. _What's up with him? _Tsuna grimaced. Well, he didn't have time for this, actually. Taking a deep breath, he spoke in mild tones.

"We need to talk, Hibari-san." To his annoyance, the demon lord didn't even blink as he turned around and walked away. Tsuna followed after Hibari, though he wanted nothing more than to kick that pretty face into oblivion.

Once within the privacy of Hibari's stuffy office, Tsuna went right to business. "I need the day off tomorrow, Hibari-san."

"Why?"

Hibari's eyes met his, and for one sour moment, Tsuna wanted to avert his eyes away from that smoldering gaze. Doing that, however, would be the same as admitting defeat to this intimidating man. And for Tsuna, he did not want to look weak in front of this person, though he would never admit it outwardly.

Tsuna cleared his throat before stating monotonously straight from memory. "My contract states that I have the right to request a day off for every month of the year. However, the request shall be put fo-" Hibari suddenly stood from his seat, completely startling Tsuna into silence.

The once apathetic stare had become something akin to anger and Tsuna could only gape when Hibari closed the distance from his desk to where he was standing. Despite the average height difference, Tsuna was forced to look up, craning his head in the process just to catch Hibari's gaze.

"I asked why, herbivore. I did not ask for details." Hibari snapped, his patience had long receded when it came to his son's babysitter. Sometimes, he couldn't understand how such an insignificant fool could affect him so much.

Tsuna's mouth opened but not a word escaped from his lips. His throat felt dry seeing those silver-tinted eyes solely directed at him. _Why...? Say something, idiot! _When words couldn't be expressed, Tsuna decided that closing his mouth and sparing himself from the embarrassment was the next best thing. Hibari couldn't accept that. His frown deepened when the herbivore refused to speak.

"You have been acting out of sorts, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I suggest that you get your act together and not endanger my son with your inadequacy."

Raising one hand, Hibari reached forward and tipped the brunet's chin with one finger. Wide, orange-tinted eyes met his. _Jaded. _The raven concluded. Those eyes, even Sawada's very being was jaded. The herbivore was making it harder for him to understand just what exactly he was missing. He didn't like it. Not one bit. With a derisive growl, his eyes narrowed as he pulled back. His decision was made.

"You can leave after breakfast but I'm expecting you before dinner and not any later. Understood?" Hibari's voice was ice cold and left no room for arguments.

Tsuna nodded mutely. All throughout Hibari's lecture, he had been unable to utter a word. His clenched fists unraveled when Hibari turned his back towards him, and it gave the smallest comfort to his current mental state. _How could he...?_

How was Hibari able to see past through him? Tsuna shivered at this revelation. There's no way he's letting this get any further than it was now. Hibari Kyoya was much too close. His face became grim. Much, _much _too close.

When morning came and breakfast was set on the table, Kai immediately knew something was wrong. There was this familiar atmosphere he had not felt since his babysitter came that very morning one month ago.

Disregarding the incident which shall remain a secret from his father, all had been good and well. Anything other than that, Kai could easily identify. Besides, with how well he had come to understand the herbivore and his father for that matter, the minuscule changes were easy to spot.

The almost unnoticeable tremble in his Tsuna-nii's fingers as well as the tense shoulders of his father spoke volumes of what could have happened while he slept last night. They had another fight again, and this one, unfortunately, was quite serious. Kai frowned into his toast. And here he thought things had been going great lately.

"Kai."

He immediately turned to his father. Even with his rapt attention towards the man he adored so much, he did not miss the way his babysitter flinched beside him.

"Yes, father?" Hibari placed his cup down, his fingers dancing like silken vines against the porcelain glass.

"Takatsu will be your babysitter for today." His father had said it so casually while for him, it felt as if he had been doused with boiling water. _What?_

Kai gasped, so unlike himself, especially in front of his father. At all times, he tried to conduct himself accordingly except for times when he was at home, where it was unnecessary, just like now. He turned an almost accusing glare at the brunet sitting to his right. _Was Tsuna-nii leaving...?_ He felt cold all of a sudden and if it weren't for his babysitter's quick assurance, he would have lashed out at the sudden turn of events.

"It's just for today, Kai. I have to visit someone later on so I asked your father for a day off." Kai heaved a breath he didn't know he was holding and let his fingers clutch the herbivore's sleeve.

"You're not...leaving?" The last word had come off as a whisper but Tsuna understood the meaning well. His eyes widened momentarily in panic and quickly shook his head. Not minding Hibari's stare on the back of his head, he hoisted Kai off his seat and into his lap.

"Goodness no, Kai!" Tsuna exclaimed, suddenly alarmed. "I wouldn't leave until your father decides that I have to." Tsuna tacked on, grinning evilly when the evil overlord flinched at the puppy-eyed look his son gave him. _Ha! Revenge is a bitch, ice king. _Tsuna thought smugly as he smiled endearingly at his charge. "Besides, I can only visit those people today since I haven't met them for the last ten years. So you'll let me go, right, Kai?" Kai's hold on his clothes tightened.

"When will you be back?" Tsuna smiled and ruffled that soft mane he had come to love so much, but not as much as the owner of those fine strands. He let their foreheads bump softly.

"Before dinner, Kai, and that's a promise."

Tsuna held the child's gaze, letting Kai confirm on his own that he was telling the truth. And after what seemed like ages, Kai nodded though still looking sulky and put-off. Tsuna once again squashed the urge to cuddle the child in his embrace. He was already pushing his luck by being so 'emotional' with Kai in front of Hibari so he had to draw the line. Reluctantly, he placed Kai back on his chair and patted his head.

"I'll be back soon, Kai. So be good to Takatsu for me, ok?" Tsuna beamed another genuine smile when the child nodded obligingly. _Good boy. _

"I'll be coming with you to school though so you aren't getting rid of me yet."

Kai felt his cheeks warm when his Tsuna-nii winked cheekily at him. Seriously, didn't the herbivore know shame? He grunted, annoyed and chose to ignore his babysitter for the time being. Tsuna laughed softly. At times like these, he was grateful that he wasn't as useless as he was before. Wiping his face with a napkin, Tsuna stood up, nodding at Hibari as he did. _It's time. _

"Kai?" He called out, his hand poised for the child to take which Kai happily did. Tsuna smiled softly, his fingers closing tenderly around those stubby digits holding his own. Once again, he ignored Hibari's deadly glares in favor of basking his son with all the care and love he could give. Kai didn't deserve anything less.

"We'll be heading out, Hibari-san. I'll be sure to come back before dinner." Tsuna offered Hibari a rather stiff bow. Not waiting for acknowledgement, he began leading Kai out of the house, only to stop short from the main entrance of the mansion.

"Be safe, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna gritted his teeth, his hold on Kai unknowingly tightened, and it took only a moment for him to realize what he's doing. He glanced at Kai apologetically who only shook his head. Rubbing small circles on the child's hand, Tsuna looked back at the lone man sitting at the head of the table.

"Thank you, Hibari-san." His tone was clipped and forced. Nodding towards the head butler, Tsuna started walking once again with Kai by his side. Like a soldier walking to his death march, his every step was heavy and hesitant. This visit was taking a toll on his mind and body. Maybe, he shouldn't be surprised that Hibari noticed. After all, the demon lord was _the _Hibari Kyoya of Namimori.

After dropping Kai off, Tsuna waved a cheery goodbye at Takatsu and ventured on his own. Once out of sight, his attitude changed completelely andthe smile was wiped off his face. Walking for half an hour, he finally reached the train station.

Almost sluggishly, he paid for his ticket, entered the middle car, and sat at the very corner. Sighing, he pulled out his music player and let the music blast in his ears to keep him awake. Ten stops, two bus rides later, and he has finally arrived.

And it meant only one thing for Tsuna, it was time for him to face his inner demons after so many years of running away. No matter how much he didn't want to, some things were just meant to be.

It took much effort for him to act the way he usually does, especially now that Kai was so receptive of his feelings. Children really were amazing creatures and Tsuna found it hard not to concede to them on a daily basis. Lying to them was a sin while pretending arund them was just as grave.

_But I'm here now, aren't I? _

The ride back to this desolate part of Namimori had taken him almost three hours. It was a good thing that the train station and ticket lines didn't change much through the years. Getting off the bus, he began his trek towards the forest, his steps sure and unfaltering even though he's only been here twice in his life. Once, when he was the young age of fifteen, and now, a ripe age of twenty-five.

Fifteen minutes into the trail, Tsuna stopped abruptly. A faint smile appeared on his lips, his eyes glassy, his lips quivering, and his fingers giving off slight tremors at his sides. _Finally. _After ten long years, he was met with this familiar sight. The rosewood trees and the countless vines surrounding the forest. Everything was the same. Tsuna took a deep breath and let the fresh, country air caress his face.

_This brings back memories. _

Tsuna smiled as he crouched down. It seems that he had a lot of work to do. For now, he needed to appease his mother and father. He reached for a nearby broom, his hands brushing against the cold block.

"Long time no see, kaa-san, tou-san."

...

The rhythmic cadence of his feet had him almost plummeting on the ground underneath his feet. His body was crying for rest, his mind begging to sleep, while his heart...his heart was weeping for release. He felt heavy. The salty air of that particular night was making him nauseous.

He could almost taste the pungent smell of a nearby dumpster at the back of his tongue. Yet he fought all of these urges in favor of going home. His mother, he knew, was waiting for him and if he didn't get home soon, she would start calling the cops _again._

A stray cat suddenly jumped in front of him, almost scaring him to kingdom come but surprisingly, his body didn't react the way it should. Tsuna smiled forlornly. _My body's giving up on me, now, was it? _And as if to confirm his statement, his knees buckled beneath his weight, his body thrown off-balance. Tsuna grunted in pain when the force of gravity had been too much to fight against. The world felt as if it tilted off its axis.

He laid on the cold, cemented ground, his exhaustion finally catching up to him. He felt tears prickling the corner of his eyes as he stared above him. The stars looked even more beautiful tonight. They looked majestic and oh so breathtaking that he felt some of the weariness in his heart and very soul alleviate even if just a little.

Today had been a particularly tough day. It was as if every year, this certain day signaled a warning of some sort. It was his birthday today and for some reason, mostly everyone in school, especially the bullies knew it. On the 14th of October, dame-Tsuna became the sole target of the local jocks and resident delinquents roaming Namimori-chu.

Tsuna grimaced when a throbbing pain at his left started burning. He curled around himself and tried to find another comfortable position to rest in. He didn't plan to stay on these deserted streets, but he had to conjure enough strength for the rest of the trek home.

Warm tears pooled from his eyes. Why was he so useless? What did he do in his previous life to be subjected to this type of treatment? It was as if he wore a single red sign, marking him as the bulls eye of every bull-headed person in his hometown. The wounds and fractured bones in his body weren't even a deterrent for other people. These scars inflicted on his body just seemed like justifications for people to do more.

His eyes closed painfully slow, the fresh tears felt too hot against his tired eyes. For once, could he afford not to care? For once in his life, could he be allowed to let his heart stop from hurting? The bruises inflicted everyday, the wounds carved on his flesh every moment of his life—whether physically or emotionally—would he be relieved of these things if he stopped caring?

He blinked suddenly, showing dull caramel orbs. What were once precious-looking little marbles now small fragments of the past gone by. Gone were the days where his innocence beamed like the sun, and so long were the days where Sawada Tsunayoshi was a young child, oblivious to the cruelties of the world. His mother could only do so much to protect him from everything.

Coughing slightly, he shivered against the cool, night air. With a push on his trembling arms, he was back on his feet. One by one, placing one foot after another in front of him, he gasped harshly as his lungs burned. Every part of his body felt as if he was stabbed by millions of knives. The pain coursing through his veins so unlike the previous times he was showered with the same method of beating.

It was agony. It was pure hell on earth to walk home and be in the confines of his warm abode. Another step and he was standing right on the porch of his house, his hands struggling to unlock the door with his key. A minute passed and another when finally the lock unlatched and he was sitting comfortably on the entryway of his house. Tsuna coughed another bountiful, his body being wracked by heaving breaths and sighs.

_Kaa-san...she can't find out._

His eyes widened momentarily. He needed to move. Tsuna couldn't let his loving mother see him like this. It would definitely break her heart. His lips thinned at that simple thought and with a determined heave, he was standing on his feet, and was making his way upstairs.

His supplies should be enough to keep everything hidden. The first-aid kit and the various cosmetics lying underneath his bed, they were good enough to start another lie and pretend that everything was just...fine.

His lips curled into a grim smile. Everything just wasn't _fine. _Everything was wrong, so wrong that everyday he felt like puking at the fact that he was still alive and bearing all this shit he was unjustly being given. And no matter how much he tried being _good, _no matter how much he tried being something other than _dame_-_Tsuna_, he would never be good. Tsuna will never be accepted for who he was.

Lying on his bed now, it felt surreal. He's still alive, wasn't he? His gaze slid from the ceiling to the upper corner of his room. The clock signaled the end of another nightmare. He smiled, yet this time it was hollow, desolate and despairing.

The happiness he usually felt when he saw that small, neatly wrapped boxed on his desk didn't even hold a candle to what he was forced to feel everyday of his life. A broken laugh escaped his lips. He looked like a doll, so lifeless and dark, like a puppet with its strings cruelly cut.

"Happy Birthday to me."

...

Tsuna was fourteen when life decided that someone as insignificant as him was not worth salvation. It had been a breezy and calm day. His life as dame-Tsuna didn't particularly change from last year. He was still the same ol' bully magnet everyone seemed to love and hate at the same time. While he sat alone in his classroom during lunch break, his homeroom teacher had barged in, looking both sad and exhausted when their eyes met.

"Sawada, you're excused for the day. Your mother's in Namimori General Hospital, she..." Tsuna didn't let the older man finish. He was already out of the door by the time he heard 'hospital' from his mouth.

Tsuna's eyes were wild and unfocused, his fingers trembling at his side when he saw _her. _His beautiful and gentle mother lay there so peacefully on the bed, countless tubes connected to her body. She looked relaxed for once, less tired, almost happy, and all traces of her once exhausted disposition seemed to have disappeared completely.

She also looked _dead_. That disgusting notion left something sour and rotting at the back of his tongue. If it weren't for the steady beeping of the machine just beside her bed, he would have thought she was already gone. _Gone..._

Tears flowed unbidden from his eyes. Tsuna wailed against his mother's hand clutched against his cheek. She was warm and alive, and that's all that he needed. Because Sawada Nana was the only thing left that resembled hope in this cruel world. His father had long disappeared in their life, more so last year when news of his accident reached their family.

It was the the beginning of the many nightmares he was forced to endure. His mother had dwindled from there. Knowing her husband, the love of her life was gone from this world, Nana also lost her will to live. The changes had been slow, almost negligible but as months passed, Tsuna saw her slowly but surely give in.

Her smiles were almost never there, her bubbly and welcoming aura vanished from the face of the earth. Iemitsu's death seemed to have robbed her off her own life and Tsuna couldn't find it in himself to forgive the wretched man who was never there for his family. He saw it fit that he should be taking matters into his hands. It was a race and if he didn't act soon, he knew he would be losing so much more than he could take.

Tsuna tried to do everything and anything to bring her back, even just a glimmer of her former self. He had even tried doing well in his studies though they only went up to a fifty percentile from the twenty-four percentile of his class.

He did all he could, even spending more time with her as much as possible. Bringing her to the places she loved to visit, treating her like a queen, and staying by her bedside until she fell asleep. But all was for naught because Sawada Nana was no more.

What was left was only the shell of her former self. She was never able to get over her depression at the loss of her one true love and Tsuna was forced to watch her transformation. A change so horrible that everyday he saw the wilting spirit of his mother, pieces of himself broke little by little.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna stiffened when he heard an old, wizened voice behind him. He turned around to face the unexpected guest, unmindful of his appearance. Right now, he couldn't care less about anything else. When he saw the other person, Tsuna almost sighed in relief. Thankfully, it was someone he could trust. The acting family doctor of the Sawadas had always been kind, stern, and neutral. He was a firm and reliable man in spite of his age.

"Misono-san..." Tsuna's voice was only above a whisper. The old doctor smiled gently, the fine lines on his face becoming more visible with his expression.

"I need to talk to you. Would you mind...?" He trailed off, going for the door and waiting for him by the entrance. Tsuna took deep breaths before nodding and following the doctor out of his mother's room.

They sat quietly inside Misono Kikushi's room, both at ease at each other's presence though the easy atmosphere disappeared when the doctor cleared his throat. He looked at him in the eyes and reached for one of his trembling hands.

Tsuna felt another tear slip past his eye. This is it. The verdict of his mother's condition and it didn't take much guessing that it was definitely not good. The expression on that olden face was enough proof for Tsuna to believe so.

"Tsunayoshi, your mother..." He trailed off, the hold Misono had on his hand tightened for a second. Tsuna felt his breath caught in his throat. It was a struggle to swallow it down and force himself not to vomit.

"She wouldn't make it, would she?" His voice was hoarse from crying and his throat sore, but it needed to be said. He didn't need pity. Tsuna needed the cold, hard truth.

Misono's eyes had dulled and Tsuna knew he was right. It was funny really. Out of all the times he could be right, it was when his mother was dying. He shivered against the force of his emotions and he almost doubled over as spasms of pain wracked his form. In a heartbeat, their family doctor was beside him and rocking him back and forth, like a parent would to a baby crying its lungs out.

"Why...Misono-san? Why does it have to be her?" He whispered brokenly against one clothed shoulder, his whole body shaking. Tsuna felt as if he was breaking all over again. Why does it have to be his mother?

"It was an accident, Tsunayoshi..." Misono tried to pacify him, voice soothing and calm. A great contrast against his own cracked and hysterical one.

"It's not anyone's fault, especially not yours." _Is it? _Wasn't it his fault to begin with? Because he was dame-Tsuna. Because he was useless and couldn't even make his mother happy, and now... _Now, I'll never be able_ to.

A month later and his mother passed on like the winter breeze. It turned out that after the roadside accident, she went into coma and never woke again. Thirty days later and her weakened heart failed her and she went away looking like a beautiful angel sleeping without a care in the world. All that time, Tsuna went directly from school to the hospital. He spent every second possible by her side to the point that he had become a local resident of the hospital.

Usually, such liberties were against the rules but Misono Kikushi was the hospital's acting director, and anything he decides was never questioned. Tsuna was grateful but the bills were piling up. His saviour came in the form of another unknown benefactor, saying he was an acquaintance of his father.

Tsuna never asked for the person's name because when it was the representative always showing up, then the mysterious man obviously didn't want to show his face. On his last day in the hospital, there was no warning. He only heard the life line beeping while doctors and nurses came in and out of his mother's room. Then, it was over.

He was standing there, decked in black. His suit, once again given by their mysterious provider, wet and ruined. The rain cried along with him and he felt comforted by it. Tsuna didn't know how long he's been there, stock still but his dull orange-tinted irises did not move once from the tombstones at his feet. Beside his mother's grave was his father's. Tsuna's eyes were devoid of light when he uttered softly.

"You're finally with tou-san, kaa-san..." He paused, trying to catch his breath. Those pinpricks in his chest didn't go away even when the tears on his face had long dried.

"I hope you're finally happy."

It wasn't the words that broke his heart, but the mechanical voice which pained him. A man well past his prime stepped forward, letting the noise of his steps stir the young man from his trance. He smiled as gently as he could when he saw him turn around.

"Tsunayoshi, my name's Timoteo." He stepped closer, shielding the boy from the rain though it was useless when the brunet was already sopping wet. "I'm your father's acquaintance." Timoteo continued and waited patiently, all the while watching for any changes in expression on that pallid-looking face. Nothing seemed to register in those blank eyes but the young lad nodded all the same.

"You're my benefactor." Timoteo forced a smile to appear on his face. How heart-breaking was it to see such a broken man and so young too. He raised one wrinkled hand towards him, his eyes determined. There was only one thing to be done now.

"Would you like to come with me to Italy?" Tsuna stared at the stranger's eyes and found only warmth and acceptance. He felt his lips quiver at the familiar sight. When did he last saw those emotions directed at him? _Too long, _his mind supplied, _far too long. _

"Will you?" Timoteo pressed on and Tsuna could only answer one thing. Tentatively, he reached out and clutched the hand held in front of him.

"Yes."

Tsuna didn't know what possessed him to agree but sometimes he wished that he didn't. Sometimes, he wished he could turn back time and refused Timoteo's offer because if he knew what would happen later on in his life, he would have made a time machine and righted everything once more. However, all that was now in the past and all these wishful thinking would get him nowhere.

A grim smile formed on his face, a bouquet of tulips and stargazers in his hands. Carefully, he set them down on the newly swept tomb stones. He closed his eyes and muttered a small prayer. It was ironic. Why did everything pivotal in his life happened on that same day? His eyes dimmed as he read the epitaph on the graves.

_**Sawada Nana**_

_**1964-2011**_

_**** Here lies a beloved wife, mother, and teacher.****_

_****She had touched the lives of many and will never be forgotten.****_

**_Sawada Iemitsu_**

**_1960-2010_**

**_Here lies a beloved husband, father, and friend._**

**_Forever gone but never forgotten._**

October 14. They both had passed on that very day. His beloved mother left the world the very day he was born. It was also the same day his father disappeared totally from their lives. Tsuna swiped a fallen leaf from the ground and watched as the wind blew it away. He turned twenty-five today but his birthday was meaningless when it was the very same day everything was taken away from him.

He drew himself up. It was late and he promised Hibari he would only be gone for half a day. He couldn't delay the inevitable anymore. He needed to go back. Tsuna breathed in the fresh air as he turned away. He looked back one last time, casting a solemn smile over his shoulder.

_I'll see you both soon._

Things would be changing soon enough and just like Reborn's warning, time was not a luxury he could afford. Despite his boggled thoughts, Tsuna walked down the path leading towards the bus stop without pause and only occasionally stopping to help some of the elderly carry their things to their huts. Watching the peaceful village at the foot of the mountains, Tsuna was once again reminded why he chose this place as his parents' burial grounds.

_The atmosphere is calm and the people kind and friendly. _For Tsuna, the deciding factor was the fact that it was far from the bustling life of the city where he knew his parents had grown tired of. Because he knew that way before his father and mother decided to live in Namimori, they had met by chance in this small village whose name had long been forgotten by time, and mostly, its people.

Instead of concrete buildings, there were wooden huts. Instead of water systems, they had deep wells. Instead of markets, they had farms. The people hunted, sowed, and lived in silence. All in all, everything seemed ancient, almost _primal _in nature that it left Tsuna in awe.

It was a village just believed to be in myths by the townspeople. A village frozen in time. Gone were the ages where people's contentment revolved around the basic necessities. Instead, they all lived in a generation where nothing can be enough. Tsuna could almost sneer at his thoughts.

Wasn't the same greed infesting the current populace the reason why things had turned out that way back in Italy? He felt the darkest of his emotions, ones of which he had always locked up at the deepest pits of his heart, begin to surface. _If only...if only he had di-_

"Young man?" Wavering and scratchy. Tsuna knew immediately that another elderly had come to seek his help. His eyes cleared from the haze of his thoughts as he regarded the old woman smiling at him.

"Yes? Can I help you?" A round gem was presented to him. A gem which he was very familiar with. He looked up and searched the woman's gaze, confused at the offering.

"It's for you, young one." He raised an eyebrow in skepticism. The doubt and suspicion were clear in his expression yet the old lady only laughed, not offended in the least.

"It's your birthday today, is it not?" Tsuna gasped, his eyes wide in shock. Involuntarily, he stepped back but the woman was firm and shook her head.

"Do not fear, child. I'm merely a widow of fate and I wish to impart just one thing to you."

Her voice quivered in between words but Tsuna could identify determination when he saw one. With slight hesitation, he reached for the gem so brilliantly cut and polished to crystalline perfection. An opal in the shape of an angel's wing, dangling by a golden chain.

Even from a glance, he knew this piece of jewelry would cost more than a year of his salary when he was once a bookkeeper. Well, now he could afford it within a month's wage with his current job. Because in spite of being an aggravating snoot, Hibari Kyoya was generous with his money. Tsuna blanched at this. _Way way too generous if you ask me. _

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Tsuna punctuated his words with a gentle swig of the necklace. The old woman only smiled, her eyes glimmering in the sun. If he didn't know better, this woman must have been one of great beauty when she was younger. His eyes softened. _What a sad thing to be, _Tsuna lamented, _and to be a widow it must be painful. _

"Do you know what an opal signifies, child?" Tsuna quirked an eyebrow. His lips thinned at the question. _Ah yes. _

"Bad luck, right?" The old woman gave off something similar to an annoyed growl and a mocking snort before hopping on her tip toes and promptly bashing him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Tsuna groaned while nursing the growing lump on the side of his head. For an old lady, she sure packed a hell of a punch. Was she like, you know, the demented version of Tsunade from Naruto? _Dang, and it was a good manga too. _

"I swear! Children these days only have rocks for brains! You should know th..."

The hag—Tsuna wasn't trying to be rude but really, what else can he call her?—was stomping her foot back and forth while complaining about the idiocies of the generation today, and that he was a buffoon, and _yada yada. _Tsuna stopped listening altogether when she uttered the word 'brains.' It only meant he drowned the droning at the first sentence. Huh. Wasn't he kind?

"...and bad lucks about opals? Ha! Fucking bull, I tell you!" Tsuna's lips quirked up when the cussing started. So even these uptight bunch of lassies in an unknown village knew how to cuss like sailors? The hag stopped midway her monologue to catch her breath and pinned him with a livid stare. Tsuna steadily looked back, his eyes half-lidded out of boredom. Will she stop now?

"The annoying douche bag, Walter Scott, who wrote about that what's her name again?" Tsuna perked from his seat on the ground and said cheerfully.

"Lady Hermione!" The woman's eyes lit up in recognition and Tsuna resisted the urge to laugh at her expense. Hey, we should respect the elderly, right?

"Yes yes, that woman who had a personality disorder!" Tsuna looked at her dubiously. Were they still talking about the same character? "The market for opals plummeted to horrendous levels and my ancestors were affected!" Tsuna rolled his eyes. So this was what it was?

"Anyway, opals do not mean bad luck, you insensitive ingrate!" The hag pointed rudely at him, her eyes passionate and full of life. Tsuna yawned into his had.

"Are you done yet?" She scoffed at him, her nose upturned and her arms crossed in front of her. She looked like one of those snotty and annoying inn housekeepers he sometimes frequented in Italy. Where was the wizened and mysterious looking lady from a while ago?

"Yes!" She shouted and Tsuna cringed at her loud voice.

"Geez, you didn't have to shout you know. So can we get back on track? Seriously, I'm running late for an appointment." Tsuna gave his watch one last glance before appraising the lady with a pleading look. _Please, please be over already. _

The old woman sighed, finally down from her high. She looked him a once-over and sadly shook his head. Tsuna blinked at the sudden change. Maybe, she was the one that had a personality disorder? _Hmm..._ He watched curiously as the woman stepped forward, reached over and clasped a hand over his right hand, which was holding the necklace. Tsuna looked down at her. She was transfixed at the sight of the gem in his hand.

"Take good care of this, young man. It's an heirloom from my mother's side of the family." Tsuna frowned as the lady pulled back and stared at him with serious eyes. Her haughty and playful attitude now shadowed by the hollow look in her eyes.

"Then, I'll ask again. Why are you giving this to me?" She offered him a tired smile.

"Because you need it more than I do." The woman said cryptically.

"And why do I need it?" Tsuna asked, his tone clearly doubtful.

"Because you lack two things, child." Tsuna snorted. Now, this was just superstitious mumbo jumbo and for the life of him, he never believed in such things. The old woman could see this. She could see how he didn't believe even a word she was saying. Her wrinkled face showed her sadness as she reached out to him, trying all she could to get through to him.

"Pray, child. _Pray_." She said fervently and Tsuna found it harder to dismiss her when she looked so desperate. He sighed and placed the necklace around his neck. It was still a gift, and throwing it away would just be asking for the wrath of the most powerful force in the world—karma.

"Alright, I'll keep it. Happy?" He didn't mean to sound so annoyed but really he had to get going. His time was limited, after all.

The woman gave off a soft smile which Tsuna willingly returned. Well, she wasn't so bad,_ if_ you ignore her crazy tendencies.

"Thank you, lady but I really need to leave." The widow nodded, and it was the only dismissal he needed. Beaming with joy, Tsuna sketched a polite bow, flashed a grin, and disappeared behind the trees. Not soon after, a younger woman appeared from behind their hut and joined her.

"Baa-chan, was that ok? It's been with the family for centuries, after all." The old woman nodded, patting her grandchild's hand, her gaze not moving from the forest.

"It's fine, Yuni. We're living fine but that child. I feel for him." Yuni's gaze shifted form her grandmother to the path beyond the trees.

"Why is that, baa-chan?" Honestly, it baffled her how his grandmother had just suddenly upped and approached a random stranger and offered their most valuable possession. She could do nothing but watch because in spite of her age, her grandmother had once been a powerful priestess. As her granddaughter and her apprentice, she had no right to question her ways.

"He's a sad, young man, my dear." She paused and looked up at the bright, afternoon sun. "As if the weight of the world lies heavy on his shoulders. I can only wish that opal would bring him what he needs."

...

Tsuna stared at the piece of jewelry in his hands. It felt cool to the touch, though its luminosity made it seem like it was on fire. It gave off life, a fire which cannot be extinguished so easily, much like the old woman who gifted him this precious opal.

It was beautiful, _too_ beautiful, and it didn't deserve to be in his hands. Because he knew, just like all teens who had once been curious of their own birthstones, his did not match him. A bitter smile graced his lips, his eyes taking in a duller hue. Hope, happiness, and purity. They did not suit him. Not at all. Tsuna looked up when he heard the door click open. Sighing, he deftly hid the necklace inside his clothes.

"Tsuna! I hope you didn't wait long." Dino grinned from the entryway, Romario flagged behind him. Tsuna greeted the older man with a wave to which Dino's bodyguard only bowed in respect and disappeared behind the door. The brunet's lips twitched downwards. No matter how long they knew each other, Romario remained as stiff as a rock.

"So? What do I owe the pleasure of this impromptu date?" Dino was all smiles and good cheer, but Tsuna knew better than that.

He closed the menu on his lap. With a derisive snap of his fingers, the waiters situated on the four corners of the room left, giving them the privacy they need. Dino knew immediately that this wasn't going to be a normal conversation between sworn brothers. He dropped his joyful facade and mirrored Tsuna's expression. Both regarded one another with fierce intensity.

"Tell me the truth." _Straight to the point as always. _Dino smirked, his eyes dark and alluring.

"About what?" Tsuna frowned and leaned back. He would not take the bait. _Not this time, bucking horse. _

"The Hibari family. And no cutting corners, Dino."

Said man blinked, surprised at the drop of honorifics. It only showed how serious Tsuna was. The blond Italian sighed, suddenly breaking the spell. He should stop the mind games for now. Besides, it wasn't the time for that. Across from him, Tsuna let his shoulders relax, his tense muscles crying at the much awaited release. Dino threw one disgruntled look at his younger brother.

"Where do I start?" Tsuna gave him one meaningful look.

"The beginning." Tsuna breathed out. He looked at his adoptive brother straight in the eye and there Dino saw the resolve in those eyes. It left him feeling hopeful yet at the same time, he wished that things weren't progressing so well.

"What do you want to know?" Dino asked. Tsuna's eyes dimmed but that same flaming will didn't dwindle in the slightest.

"Everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Please note that for the time being, my muse would be put to sleep. She's currently depressed and is unable to think of ideas to continue all of my stories. Please give her some love. For now, <strong>_arrivederci tutti._

* * *

><p><em>Completed: September 14, 2013<em>


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N. **Hi everyone :) as you can see, I'm alive and well but very busy. So don't worry, my updates will be on their way soon, maybe, sometime in December. School's kind of hectic these days and my laptop's been dead for almost five months so I really can't afford to write as much as I want to. For now, please be patient and content yourselves with this snippet for the next chapter. This story is ending soon, probably 5 to 10 more chapters I guess? I'll remove this preview as soon as I have the next chapter all typed up.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Preview<strong>

"This serious atmosphere really doesn't suit us, ne Tsuna?" Dino chuckled to himself, blatantly ignoring the murderous glare being thrown at him by the very person he was addressing. Tsuna clenched his fists on his lap, his whole body turning rigid in irritation.

"And idiocy doesn't become you, Dino." Tsuna all but spat out. Dino was playing him like usual. In normal circumstances, he would love to play along but right now, he wasn't in the mood for it. He watched warily when the Italian man set his wine glass down, half of its contents drained. The brunet leaned back, his lips set in a thin line.

Dino was ready.

It was something similar to a ritual of sorts and wine, and very good wine at that, was the key to making his self-proclaimed brother talk. Tsuna himself was prepared for this. He didn't order the most expensive wine - while ignoring a part of his mind screeching obscenities at the outrageous price - in this ridiculously extravagant hotel just for kicks. He hated spending money unless absolutely necessary, but he needed Dino to talk, and if this stupidly pricey wine would do the trick, then by all means, he was up for it.

Dino heaved a sigh before pinning Tsuna in his seat with piercing eyes. Tsuna wasn't even the least bit intimidated. If anything, he tried not to snort out loud. It was funny, really. The very idiotic Dino he saw on a daily basis disappears instantly once wine had slid down his throat.

If only the ice king and his fellow imbeciles knew of this side of the Cavallone boss, then they wouldn't be making fun of him most of the time. Unfortunately, Dino only drinks wine in the company of a select few, Tsuna and Reborn included.

"I don't think you understand, otouto." Dino started, his eyes burning into Tsuna's own. "The history of the Hibari family isn't something you should be privy to." Tsuna's eyes narrowed. It's a bluff. He was trying to divert him.

"You know what I think?'' Tsuna sneered, an expression so out of place on his soft features. "I think you're just being a smart ass, aniki."

Dino laughed, hollow yet amused. "It's funny how you're so taken with the Hibari family, Tsuna. Anything being dug up?"

Tsuna bristled in offense, his hackles rose and it took most of his self-control not to rise to the bait. Dino was really making this hard for him. His fingers twitched against his closed fists and his smile turned a tad bit colder.

"That's rich coming from you, _aniki." _Tsuna's middle finger glided over his wine glass, the cold smile on his lips becoming softer, masking the rage just simmering beneath his passive face "Hiring me, of all people, as a babysitter for Hibari's son when you know for a fact the restrictions Reborn erected long before I came here. Close contact with any of my previous acquaintances was big no-no and yet..." Tsuna's expression was cruel even when he saw Dino flinch. "Scheming again, aren't we, aniki?"

Dino's amber eyes flashed momentarily but Tsuna only looked back, his gaze steady and resolute. And he knew, it was already a game he couldn't win. Tsuna, in spite of appearances, wasn't one who backed down no matter the consequence. Dino ripped his eyes away from him and chortled humorlessly. Even now, he couldn't win against him. He really should have learned years ago. There was no way someone as superficial as him could ever win against Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Man, you truly are Reborn's greatest student. You're too good at this, Tsuna - way too good, actually." Dino heaved a sigh, looking absolutely defeated as he slouched on his seat.

A chuckle escaped Tsuna's lips, his body finally relaxing, feeling the tension disappear into thin air. "That's not a compliment, Dino-nii."

Dino took a sip of his wine and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe." He settled the wine glass in front of him and heaved a breath. Well, it's now or never. He chanched a glance at the antique clock hanging just to his right and threw a grin at Tsuna's direction.

"I'll have to get started if I want you back before dinner. Hibari would throw a hissy fit, otherwise."

If Tsuna was surprised by what he said, he didn't show it; his expression remained neutral - unwilling to give anything away and Dino hated it. "Tsuna, before I disclose anything." Dino paused and shifted uneasily in his seat. "You do know that Kai really isn't a legitimate child, right?"

* * *

><p>First. Don't get mad at me for the cliffhanger.<p>

2nd. Tell me what you think.

3rd. To be continued.


End file.
